L'autre Soma
by sushiland
Summary: L'autre Soma ma première fanfic sérieuse Un autre Soma va débarqué dans l'existence des maudits, ce nouveau personnage à une identité très particulière et semble avoir un objectif caché...
1. Default Chapter

auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating :G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … L'INCONNU BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Petit mot de l'auteur :Me voilà dans ma première fic sérieuse, vais-je m'en sortir ? En tout cas merci à Caraman mon Béta Lecteur .

Ceci est juste un petit prologue (très court ) mais je voulais pas trop en dire tout de suite (héhéhéhé) Bon bref bonne lecture de ce tout petit passage et au prochain chapitre

L'autre Soma 

Prologue :

Une silhouette se faufilait parmi les buissons, un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés, au teint blafard, à l'aspect presque chétif, mais dégageant un étrange charisme.

Il longea l'enceinte infranchissable d'une imposante demeure. Il s'arrêta devant le porche et fixa intensément le nom gravé sur le côté.

« SOMA »

Son regard se glaça, il leva son visage aux traits presque féminins vers le haut du mur, on pouvait apercevoir les toits imposants des bâtiments.

« C'est ici ! » Murmura l'inconnu. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres fines. « Ici qu'il vit ! »

Soudain des voix se firent entendre derrière le grand portail en bois pleins.

L'inconnu s'éclipsa avant que la lourde porte fût enfin poussée.

Un domestique laissa passer la longue voiture noire aux vitres fumées, à son bord Hatori et derrière sur la banquette une silhouette à peine visible mais qui s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid et agacé.

« Cette fille hideuse sera également là-bas ? »

Hatori concentré sur la route : « Oui ! Elle est élève dans cette école ! »

La voiture s'éloigna et disparu dans un tournant.

L'inconnu caché derrière une haie ne pu en entendre plus.

Un étrange mélange de sentiment le submergea, une rancœur tenace et amère mais également une joie fébrile, car bientôt il serait face à lui …Et alors tout pourrait commencer.

A suivre

_Voilà petite intro pleins de mystères, pour l'inconnu faudra être patient pour savoir qui c'est héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé_


	2. La fête de l’école

sAuteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … L'INCONNU BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Note de l'auteur : Bon bha voilà le premier chapitre !!! Sinon un grand MERCI pour les reviews, déjà trois c'est super !!! Et bien sur je répondrais à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture !

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 1 : La fête de l'école

C'était la fête du printemps, l'école que fréquentaient les jeunes Soma et Thoru avait organisé une grande kermesse avec de nombreux stands, des épreuves sportives et même un petit théâtre.

Yuki avait eu beaucoup de travail pour aider aux préparatifs de cette grande manifestation.

Tout se passait à merveille, Thoru s'occupait d'un stand de rafraîchissements et collations avec Arisa.

Kyo se déchaînait dans les épreuves sportives, Saki participait à l'une des pièces de théâtre, sa prestation laissèrent le public sans voix (NDA : De consternation lol).

Yuki passait voir si tout allait bien, il s'approcha du stand de Thoru.

« Tout ce passe bien ici Honda San ? »

« Oui ! A merveille ! » Répliqua Thoru

« Je pense que la chaleur doit être pour quelques chose ! Ont est presque arrivé à bout de nos stock de boisson. » Enchaîna Arisa.

Yuki hocha la tête.

« Tant mieux ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Vous devez être content Yuki San ! Vu le nombre de visiteur, la fête est réussi !»

Le jeune Soma fit un petit sourire à Thoru.

« Effectivement ! »

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent Haru, Momiji, Hatori et …Ayamé (NDA : Pour la grande joie de Yuki lol)

« Coucou tout le monde ! » S'exclama l'écrivain.

« Hoooo !!! Shiguré San ! C'est gentil d'être venu!"

Shiguré pris un air dégagé devant Thoru : « Allons ! Allons c'est normal voyons ! »

Tout les autres Soma était moins crédule que la jeune fille, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était venu en réalité pour voir des étudiantes en uniformes.

« Dis-moi ? Pourquoi-tu l'as amené ? » Yuki désigna son frère du doigts.

Ayamé se cru obligé de répondre à la place de l'écrivain : « Il était de mon devoir de venir afin d'apporter mes conseils et mon expérience de délégué à mon frère chéri !»

Thoru joignit les mains d'admiration : « Hoooo !!! Comme c'est gentil !!! »

« Oui ! Oui ! Je sais ! Hohohohohohoho ! »

« Franchement!!! Tu m'aiderais plus en t'en allant d'ici! » Trancha Yuki d'une voix agacée.

Ayamé avait une fois de plus mis les pieds dans le plat et le gouffre entre Yuki et lui n'était pas près de se boucher. Mais notre joyeuse bande ne se doutait pas le moindre du monde qu'Akito Soma avait décidé de venir aussi. C'est durant cette conversation que la grande voiture noire s'arrêta devant l'établissement.

Akito derrière les vitres fumées jeta un regard froid sur la manifestation. Tout ce monde ! Ces rires, ces gens écœurants !

Hatori descendit et s'approcha de la portière.

« Akito san ? Etes vous sûr de vouloir y aller? Y a beaucoup de monde ce ne serait guère prudent ! »

Akito jeta un regard chargé de colère sur le médecin.

« De quoi je me mêle ! Yuki et le monstre sont bien là ! »

Sur ses mots il ouvrit la portière et descendit. Il afficha un étrange sourire.

« Ca va être amusant ! »

Hatori referma la portière, les derniers mots du chef de la famille lui firent craindre le pire. Mais que pouvait-il ? Rien ! Comme tout les autres il se devait de lui obéir.

Il accompagna Akito dans la foule, veillant attentivement qu'aucun incident n'envenime d'avantage la situation.

Akito le visage impassible ne semblait même plus faire attention à Hatori, son regard balayait la foule présente. Son objectif trouver les Soma et surtout…

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, un sourire mauvais.

Hatori suivit la direction du regard du chef de la famille, ils étaient là ! Shiguré, les jeunes Soma et surtout Thoru.

Akito empressa le pas, mais Hatori posa une main sur le bras d'Akito. (geste imprudent ?)

« Akito San ? Ils ne sont pas seul ! » Se hâta t-il de murmurer pour éviter une colère du chef de la famille.

En effet Arisa était là, le regard d'Akito s'attarda sur elle, puis d'un mouvement brusque dégagea son bras. « Idiot ! Pour qui-tu me prends ? » Il s'avança vers le stand.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! » S'exclama t-il une fois à leur hauteur. « Je vois que presque toute la famille Soma est réuni ! »

Yuki sursauta et se retourna avec effrois.

« Akito ? »

Le sourire d'Akito s'élargie.

« Yuki ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Tu as l'air en forme ! » Il s'amusait visiblement de la peur qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage de la souris. Puis il fit face à Thoru. « Miss Honda il y avait longtemps ! »

Thoru peu rassurée s'inclina. « Contente de vous voir Akito San ! »

Le chef jubilait.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? J'avais tellement envie de venir voir cette fête ! »

Yuki serra les poings, il savait que c'était que de l'hypocrisie.

« Jolie fête ! » Il balaya de nouveau de ses yeux froids l'ensemble de la manifestation. « Mais je ne vois pas l'autre ! » Il se tourna vers Shiguré. « Où est-il ? »

« Il participe au épreuve là-bas ! »

Akito suivit du regard la direction que lui indiqua l'écrivain.

« Qu'il en profite bien ! » Laissa-t-il échapper avec un sourire sinistre.

L'ambiance devient lourde, tendu presque palpable, Akito avait réussi son but. Assombrir cette journée de fête.

Sa délectation était visible, jusqu'au bout il ferait comprendre que c'était lui qui commandait et non cette horrible fille.

« Hatori ! Rentrons ! » Ordonna t-il brusquement. « Shiguré ! Je veux te voir demain ! » Puis il se tourna vers Yuki. « Toi aussi ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de ta visite ! »

Yuki resta silencieux et hocha lentement la tête.

Et c'est sur ses mots que le chef de la famille tourna les talons et reparti avec Hatori.

Une fois loin, Akito éclata de rire, un rire mauvais, ironique.

« Ha !Ha !Ha !Ha ! Quels idiots ! C'était vraiment risible ! »

Hatori resta silencieux et une fois près de la voiture ouvrit la portière pour Akito.

« Il avait si peur ! Yuki ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha! Ha! Et cette fille! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! » Il prit place sur la banquette.

Hatori referma la portière et s'installa au volant.

La voiture démarra, Akito cessa de rire et ne prononça plus une parole durant le trajet de retour.

La journée se termina bien plus sombrement pour Yuki, Kyo n'appris la venue du chef de la famille qu'à la fin de la fête. Thoru était inquiète pour Yuki, elle savait qu'il redoutait Akito, la seule chose réconfortante était que Shiguré serait avec lui et sûrement Hatori.

Le trajet du retour se fit silencieusement et la soirée ne fut guère plus joyeuse.

Yuki ne resta pas longtemps en leur compagnie et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

« Allons Thoru san ! Il ne faut pas trop s'en faire pour lui ! » Conseilla Shiguré. « Tout se passera bien ! »

Avait-il raison ? Difficile à dire, pourtant Thoru choisie de le croire…

Un soleil limpide salua cette nouvelle journée, elle baigna de ses chauds rayons la grande propriété de la famille Soma.

Akito était allongé sur le sol devant la fenêtre, coude contre sol et sa main soutenant d'un air nonchalant sa tête.

Il semblait d'une humeur des plus mauvaises, la nuit avait été pénible la seule chose qui pouvait encore dégrisé son humeur était la venu de Shiguré et Yuki.

Il racla de ses ongles les lattes de bois faisant de sinistre grincement. Une silhouette était assis dans un coin de la pièce, c'était Kuréno.

« Ce soleil n'en finis pas ! Il m'agace ! » S'exclama t-il. « Shiguré et Yuki ne devraient plus tarder ! »

« Dois-je rester ? » Demanda impassiblement Kuréno.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance ! » Répliqua Akito tout en continuant son manège avec ses ongles. « Shiguré à ma confiance…Yuki…c'est autre chose… »

Il ne put terminé car une domestique vient prévenir de l'arrivé de Shiguré et Yuki.

Ses derniers entrèrent, Akito ne pris même pas la peine de se lever.

Kuréno salua silencieusement les deux Soma avec un signe de tête.

« Bonjour Akito San ! Comment allez-vous ce matin?" S'exclama Shiguré en s'agenouillant face au chef de la famille.

« Mal ! » Répliqua froidement Akito, tournant toujours le dos à ses visiteurs.

Yuki n'avait toujours rien dit et avait pris place silencieusement à côté de Shiguré.

« Vous m'en voyez navré ! »

Akito se redressa enfin, se leva et tourna son visage vers eux.

« J'en crois pas un mot ! » Il s'avança et s'arrêta à leur hauteur. « Tiens ! Yuki ! On me dit même pas bonjour ? »

Yuki réprima un frisson.

« Bonjour Akito San ! »

Le chef de la famille fit un petit sourire moqueur.

« C'est mieux ! Bien mieux ! » Il se détourna brusquement. « Finalement, cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise ! »

Thoru était resté avec Kyo dans la maison de Shiguré.

Elle se prépara à sortir pour aller faire quelques courses.

« Hoy ? Tu va où ? » S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers Kyo et afficha un petit sourire.

« Je dois faire quelques courses ! »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Ho ! Non ! Je ne veux pas vous déranger ! Ce serait pas bien du tout ! Puis-je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Je vous assure ! »

« …Si je propose c'est que j'ai du temps devant moi ! »

Thoru fixa avec étonnement le chat, puis finalement fit un large sourire.

« Bon d'accord ! »

Ainsi Kyo et Thoru quittèrent la maison.

Une fois dans le magasin, la jeune fille consulta sa liste de course.

Kyo l'aida à porter les sacs, et sortirent au bout d'une heure du supermarché.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide ! »

« …Pas besoin de me remercier !» Répliqua le chat un peu vivement.

Thoru connaissait bien les manières un peu brusque de Kyo, elle savait qu'en fait-il était touché. Aussi elle lui fit un large sourire, Kyo sembla surpris mais finalement à son tour un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Soudain Kyo s'arrêta brusquement. Thoru le fixa avec étonnement.

« Quelques chose ne va pas Kyo-kun ? »

Le chat incapable de parlé désigna du doigts l'autre côté de la rue.

La jeune fille se tourna dans la direction indiquée et à son tour sembla étonnée.

L'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un jeune homme et ce jeune homme était….

« Akito San ??? » s'exclama Thoru.

A suivre au prochain chapitre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et maintenant place aux réponses au reviews !!!

Chimgrid : mdrrrrrrrrrrr T'es la prem's dans les reviews lol en tout cas merci pour ton petit message. Et sinon pour répondre à ta question je dirais seulement « tu verras bien !!!! » Héhéhéhéhéhéhé allez gros bisous.

Jhin : Coucou Jhin!!! Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'ai vu ton profil (et j'irais aussi lire tes fanfics) et j'ai vu que tu étais une fan d'Akito Soma moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!! (Kyo également et Hatori aussi) bref on a les mêmes chouchou (lol)

Myhahou : Merci pour ta review!!! Oui effectivement le prologue est un peu court pour se faire une idée, mais c'était un peu comme une introduction, pour donné déjà un début de climat et laisser du mystère. Les fics parodiques sont plus écrites comme un script, comme un scénario la vu que je veux être plus sérieuse j'écris comme un roman. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite (le chapitre 1) te plaira.

Bon voilà , j'espère pas mettre trop de temps pour le prochain chapitre , à bientôt

Sushi


	3. La rencontre

Auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … L'INCONNU BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Note de l'auteur : Bon et bien voilà le chapitre 2 (aussi vite c'est un miracle lol), merci toujours à mon bêta lecteur adoré alias mister caraman (kissou à toi) Que dire ? A part que décidément je prends pour l'instant beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic serieuse (enfin sérieuse du moins pas parodique lol) Bon allez zou je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre (et bonne nouvelle en passant, j'ai écris le chapitre 3 et bien avancé le chapitre 4 « youiiiii » mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je les ajouterais un par un « héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé »)…

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

_L'autre côté de la rue, il y avait un jeune homme et ce jeune homme était…._

_« Akito San ??? » s'exclama Thoru._

Thoru et Kyo pouvaient très bien voir là d'où ils étaient le visage « _d'Akito »_, celui-ci tourna son regard de leur côté, balaya de ses prunelles sombre le trottoir d'en face, puis se détourna.

Une camionnette emprunta alors la rue et masqua _« Akito »_ de la vu des deux jeunes gens. Une fois le véhicule loin _« le chef des Soma »_ s'était évanoui dans la foule.

Kyo et Thoru étaient encore sous l'effet de surprise.

Croisé le chef des Soma, ici ? Tout seul ? Et surtout parmi cette foule ?

« Kyo-Kun ?"Interpella Thoru. « Akito San aurait déjà fini de voir Yuki et Shiguré San ? »

Kyo sembla perplexe : « Curieux ! »

« A propos ? »

« Non rien ! Rentrons ! »

Kyo ne voulait pas inquiéter la jeune fille et surtout il n'était pas totalement sur de lui. Même de l'autre côté du trottoir _« Akito » _pouvait facilement les voir, alors pourquoi quand il s'était tourné dans leur direction, il n'avait pas fait attention à lui et à Thoru ? Même pas un petit air de surprise ou de dégoût qu'il arborait d'ordinaire en leur présence.

Alors qu'il faisait route avec Thoru vers la maison de Shiguré, ses pensées étaient toujours pour l'apparition très brève du _« chef des Soma » ._ Pourquoi était-il dans cette rue ? Pourquoi seul ? Pourquoi Hatori n'était pas avec lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué leur présence ?

Lui qui sortait que très rarement, qui déteste la foule, les gens ordinaires et surtout LUI qui aimait par-dessus tout blesser moralement les maudits et Thoru.

La petite maison de Shiguré était en vue, et visiblement au premier coup d'œil tout semblait calme, Shiguré et Yuki ne devaient pas être encore rentrés.

Donc encore plus étrange qu'Akito aie décidé de se promener alors que les deux Soma étaient encore à la demeure familial.

« Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ! » Confirma Thoru une fois dans le vestibule.

Kyo se déchaussa sans dire un mot, sans même regarder la jeune fille. Il passa à côté et posa les sacs dans la cuisine.

C'est alors qu'une voix familière se fit entendre :

« On est rentrééééééééééééé !!! »

« Bon retour Shiguré San ! Yuki San ! » Salua Thoru qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de quitter le vestibule.

« Hoooooo !!!! Merci Thoru-Kun ! »

Yuki lui enleva tranquillement sa veste puis se tourna vers Thoru.

« Merci ! Honda-San ! »

Kyo fronça les sourcils, la présence de la souris l'agaçait, il s'éclipsa dehors et s'installa à sa place favorite : sur le toit !

« Comment c'est passé votre visite à Akito San ? »

Shiguré s'agenouilla devant la table dans le salon.

« Tout c'est bien passé ! »

Thoru jeta un coup d'œil discret à Yuki, il semblait calme et serein.

« Et...Il était en forme ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! » Shiguré fit un large sourire.

Yuki avait également pris place près de la table.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, elle hésita.

Mais l'écrivain avait l'œil :

« Quelques chose ne va pas ma petite Thoru ? »

La souris posa un regard surpris vers la jeune fille.

« Il s'est passé quelques chose durant notre absence ? » S'inquiéta t-il.

Thoru s'empressa de les rassurer.

« Hoooo ! Non ! Non ! Tout va bien ! Je vous assure ! »

« Alors quelques chose te préoccupe !» Enchaîna Shiguré.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que… Akito San…est allé se promener aujourd'hui ? »

La question surpris les deux Somas.

« Akito San se promené ? »

L'écrivain et Yuki échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Honda-san ? Pourquoi cette question ? » S'étonna Yuki.

« C'est que…Kyo-Kun et moi nous avons cru voir Akito San dans la rue près du supermarché. »

De nouveau les deux Somas échangèrent un regard étonné.

« Notre chef n'a pas quitté la demeure de toute la journée, il y était encore quand nous sommes partis-il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes à peine. » Expliqua Shiguré.

« Peut être avez vous cru voir Akito San ! » Enchaîna gentiment Yuki.

« Oui vous avez sûrement raison ! » La jeune fille sourit « Je vais préparer le dîner ! »

Une fois seul Yuki interrogea Shiguré.

« Honda-san et le baka neko ont vu tous deux Akito San, même si ce chat est stupide ils ont été deux à avoir la même vision…Deux personnes ne peuvent se tromper en même temps, est ce possible? »

Shiguré glissa ses mains dans les manches de son kimono.

« Il n'y a des mirages que dans les déserts ! » Il fit un petit sourire amusé.

De toute la soirée plus personne n'aborda le sujet, Kyo quitta son perchoir pour prendre place au repas, Thoru s'était encore surpassé niveau petit plat au grand bonheur de Shiguré.

La nuit tomba doucement sur la maison, Shiguré s'enferma dans son bureau pour écrire. (NDA : C'est son éditrice qui va être contente lol). Yuki était parti dormir, Thoru quant à elle tentait de trouver le sommeil, mais sans y parvenir. Elle se redressa et observa la nuit étoilée par sa fenêtre. Elle n'était pas la seule à mal dormir, Kyo était allongé sur le toit, les mains derrières la tête et ses prunelles rouges fixant la lune bien haute dans le ciel nocturne.

Soudain il entendit du bruit vers l'échelle, il tourna la tête, le visage de Thoru surgissait d'entre les derniers barreaux.

« Bonsoir Kyo-kun ! Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Le chat se redressa lentement.

« Non ! »

Thoru finit de gravir les derniers barreaux et s'approcha du Soma puis s'assit à ses côtés.

« Belle nuit ! » S'exclama-t-elle ravie. « La lune est belle ! »

Kyo se rallongea d'un air nonchalant.

« Hummm Mouais ! »

La jeune fille fit un doux sourire à Kyo.

« C'est fantastique de dormir ici sous les étoiles ! »

Le chat resta impassible, ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu reste là ! »

« Pourquoi…Tu ne dis pas franchement ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Thoru prit un air sérieux.

« Est-ce que c'était bien Akito San ? »

Kyo demeura silencieux.

« A ton avis ? » Insista t-elle.

« Je penserais plutôt pour le non ! Mais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais la jeune fille comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je comprends ! » Dit-elle simplement en affichant un grand sourire que lui rendit le signe du chat.

Ils restèrent une partie de la nuit sur le toit, puis finalement Thoru rentra dormir.

Le lendemain il n'y avait pas d'école, car aujourd'hui commençait les vacances, mais malgré cela Thoru était matinal. Elle m'était un point d'honneur à préparer le petit déjeuner des Soma.

Le premier levé était Shiguré, il déjeuna rapidement, ne manqua pas de félicité comme toujours les talents de cuisinière de Thoru et quitta la maison, prétextant qu'il devait voir quelqu'un.

Kyo arriva en deuxième, déjeuna en silence et quitta aussi la maison. Thoru savait qu'il se rendait aujourd'hui chez son maître. Yuki se leva le troisième, avala aussi son petit déjeuner et proposa d'aider Thoru à faire la vaisselle. La jeune fille refusa gentiment sa proposition. Il capitula devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille et à son tour quitta la maison, étant délégué et président de l'association des élèves (NDA : une assoce qui porte le curieux nom « les armées de défense ») devait malgré que ce soit les vacances se rendre à une réunion.

« Désolé de vous laissez comme ça seule Honda-San ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Yuki-San ! Puis, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui ! » Elle afficha son éternel sourire rassurant et optimiste.

« Bon ! Très bien ! A ce soir ! » Yuki sourit à la jeune fille.

« A ce soir Yuki-San ! Bonne réunion ! »

Thoru passa la matinée à faire un peu de ménage et étendre le linge dehors. Quand elle eut fini, elle se prépara à sortir. Elle devait retrouver ses deux amies Arisa et Saki dans un petit restaurant de quartier.

« Tu ne va pas partir quelques part avec les Soma durant ses vacances ? » Questionna Arisa durant le déjeuner.

« Non ! Non ! Et puis ce serait mal d'abuser de leur gentillesse ! »

« Je ne vois pas le mal à ça ! Ca te ferait du bien de te détendre un peu ! »

« Oui ! Arisa à raison ! C'est excellent pour les ondes ! »

« Mais je suis bien ici ! Avec mes deux amies ! » Répliqua Thoru avec un grand sourire.

Arisa et Saki ne purent que fondre devant son sourire et ses propos.

Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur, mais toute bonne chose ont une fin. Thoru quitta ses amies vers deux heures de l'après midi. Avant de rentrée, elle devait se rendre dans une boutique d'alimentation, elle avait oublié de reprendre du Miso la dernière fois.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle quitta la boutique chargée d'un petit sac contenant le précieux Miso, elle se mit à flâner contemplant avec ravissement les vitrines des boutiques. C'était vraiment un bel après-midi et elle songea qu'il était dommage que Yuki-San soit obligé de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe par une journée aussi belle. Il aurait été tellement agréable de la passer dans sa base secrète (NDA : En réalité le potager de Yuki).

Elle s'arrêta à un passage piéton et attendit que le feu passe au rouge.

Avec plusieurs piétons, elle traversa la rue et continua son chemin quand…

Akito était là, il avançait dans sa direction, elle s'arrêta et fixa avec surprise la silhouette qui s'approchait.

Mais à son grand étonnement il passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, alors la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom.

« Akito san ? »

La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Comment… ?Vous m'avez appelé? »…

A suivre (lol me tuez pas please lol)

Chimgrid : Coucou !!! Merci pour ta review toujours au rendez-vous et c'est chouette !!! J'adore le caractère d'Akito (Suis une fille sadique donc forcement lol) donc vais pouvoir m'en donné a cœur joie (hohohohoho) effectivement et t'es pas la seule a me le dire j'ai rajouté quelques note d'auteur où je rajoute un petit commentaire marrant, c'est pour détendre l'atmosphèreuuuuuhhhhhhhh car z'avec Akito Soma faut bien (lol).

Myhahou : Coucou aussi !!!! Merci merci tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir !!!

Je ne répondrais pas à ta théorie car j'essaye de garder encore une once de mystère sur l'inconnu.(Bien que je l'ai impression que ça va vite se savoir lololol)

Oui comme j'ai écris en réponse à Chimgrid j'ai mis des NDA légèrement humoristique pour un peu alléger la fic, mais je n'en ferais pas souvent, je n'interviendrais pas dans l'histoire comme pour mes deux parodies (Heureusement pour eux hohohohohoho).

En ce qui concerne mon bêta-lecteur il bêta toujours mes fanfics, j'ai oublié de mettre le « merci à mon béta-lecteur cara » (Pas tapé cara pas tapé ) et ses commentaires dans Harry Potterisante était un petit bonus, mais qui c'est… un de ses jours dans un autre chapitre il pourra p'être remettre quelques mots . héhéhéhéhé !!!

Les coautrices : Coucou !!! Merci pour la review également !! Mais non Akito n'est pas si méchant que cela (mdr) il s'ennuyait tout seul le pauvre et puis sa visite à au moi fait plaisir à quelqu'un … moi (hohohohohohoho).

Superzori : Coucou aussi aussi (lol), Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merciiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est plus dur une fanfic sérieuse . J'écris beaucoup de texte sérieux mais dont j'invente complètement un univers et des persos mais de faire avec des personnages existants et d'une histoire donc connue, bref en fanfic c'est mon baptême (lol) et d'ailleur j'ai toujours peur d'oublier une info importante aussi merci pour ton indication au sujet de thoru , me rappelait plus que c'était Kyo-kun (comme Kagura en sommes) et non Kyo-san. Je vais corrigé cela tout de suite !!! Gros bisous !!!!


	4. La ressemblance

Auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … L'INCONNU BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Note de l'auteur : Merci toujours à Caraman pour sa bêta lecture !Je remercie aussi pour les reviews. Suis contente que pour ma première fanfic « sérieuse » soit apprécier. (si si franchement pensait pas qu'elle intéresserait) Bon voilà le chapitre 3 et je continue à travailler sur le chapitre 4 (héhéhéhéhé y a une scène que j'aime bcp dans le 4 héhéhéhéhéhé)

Bon vais pas raconté ma vie ça rien d'intéressant (lol) et vous laisse lire la suite… (Bonne nouvelle enfin on va savoir qui est l'inconnu bouhahahahahahahahahahahahaha)

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 3 : La ressemblance

_Mais à son grand étonnement il passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, alors la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de prononcer son nom._

_« Akito san ? »_

_La silhouette s'arrêta et se retourna._

_« Comment… ?Vous m'avez appelé? »…_

Ils étaient face à face, à quelques centimètres de distance, Thoru réalisa alors que ce jeune homme n'était pas Akito Soma. Il était plus grand …comme Hatori lui semblait-elle. Son visage, sa voix était celle d'Akito mais il avait les cheveux un peu plus longs et il portait des vêtements un peu usés.

« Vous …Connaissez Akito Soma ? » Continua l'inconnu.

La jeune fille était un peu troublée, être en face de quelqu'un qui est le sosie parfait du chef de la famille Soma, même regard, même visage, même timbre de voix mais sans être cette fois le personnage sombre et lunatique.

« Oui ! »

Le jeune homme la jaugea de la tête au pied.

« Vous êtes de la famille Soma ? »

« Hu ?… Ho ! Non pas du tout ! » Elle s'inclina vivement. « Je suis Thoru Honda et j'habite avec Shigure San ! »

« Shigure! »

Le prénom de l'écrivain ne sembla pas inconnu pour le jeune homme.

Thoru l'observa attentivement, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain le visage du jeune homme blêmi et sembla un instant être à bout de force. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

« Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta vivement la jeune fille.

L'inconnu hocha la tête, il semblait si pâle. Thoru réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine.

« Je peux faire quelques chose ? »

Le jeune homme rassembla ses forces et réussi à se redresser.

« Connaissez-vous Hatori Soma ? » Demanda-t-il.

Thoru fit un large sourire.

« Hatori San ! Oui bien sur ! Le médecin de la famille Soma ! » Soudain elle sembla réalisé. « Ho ? Vous voulez voir Hatori car vous êtes très malade c'est ça ??? » Elle paniquait. « Vous avez besoin de soins ! Et moi je reste là à vous parler tranquillement ! Je m'excuse ! » Elle s'inclina.

Le jeune homme la fixa avec surprise.

« Je…Non ! J'ai besoin de le voir ! »

« Ho mais je comprends tout à fait ! C'est logique ! Oui! Oui ! »

L'inconnu resta silencieux, décidément cette jeune fille était bien étrange. Pourquoi semblait-elle paniqué ainsi ? Mais aussi comment cette fille pouvait-elle vivre parmi les Somas et SURTOUT connaître Akito ?

« Je ne comprends pas ! » Murmura t-il malgré lui.

« Hu ? Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? »

« Non ! Rien ! » Il ajouta d'une voix plus ferme. « Vous avez un moyen de contacter Hatori ? »

« Oui ! A la maison ! Je peux l'appeler ! »

La proposition de Thoru sembla ennuyé le jeune homme.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit ! »

« Ho ! Mais on vous verra pas ! Shigure San c'est absenté pour la journée ainsi que Yuki san et Kyo kun ! » Thoru afficha un grand sourire bienveillant.

« Yuki ? Kyo ?… D'autre Soma ! »

« Oui ! C'est ça ! »

L'inconnu détourna un moment son regard.

_« Cela ne ressemble pas à Akito de laisser une fille ordinaire vivre avec les maudits ! »_ Pensa t-il. « La maison est loin d'ici ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Non pas très loin ! » Rassura la jeune fille.

« Bon ! Toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix ! »

Le jeune homme suivit Thoru, celle-ci marcha à son rythme, car il semblait vraiment à bout de force.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vu de la maison de Shigure. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instant sur le petit chemin qui surplombait la demeure.

« Vous voulez peut être faire une pause ? » S'inquiéta de nouveau la jeune fille.

L'inconnu hocha négativement la tête sans quitter du regard la maison.

Lentement il se remit en marche et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.

Thoru ouvrit la porte et entra dans le vestibule, le jeune homme quand à lui resta sur le seuil, hésitant. Finalement il n'entra pas et préféra faire le tour par le jardin.

Thoru rangea le miso dans le réfrigérateur, puis alla dans le salon.

« Hu ? Où est-il ? »

C'est alors qu'elle vit la silhouette se détaché derrière le panneau coulissant donnant vers l'arrière de la maison, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Le jeune homme s'était assit sur la longue terrasse de bois.

« Vous voulez quelques chose ? Du thé ? »

Sa proposition fut accueillie avec un long silence.

« Appelez Hatori ! » Finit-il par dire sans se retourner. « Mais…ne lui dite rien à mon sujet ! »

« Hu ? »

« Demandez lui de venir !… »

« Très bien ! »

Elle laissa le jeune homme et s'empressa de composer le numéro d'Hatori.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme laissa tombé son visage en avant, fermant les yeux. Après quelques minutes il entendit les pas feutrés de la jeune fille se rapprocher.

« Voilà je l'ai appelé ! Il va venir tout de suite ! »

« Quel excuse vous avez trouvé ? » demanda-t-il tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« J'ai dis que je m'étais légèrement blesser la main ! » Thoru fit la grimace, elle n'aimait pas tellement mentir.

Pour la première fois un sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles de l'inconnu.

« C'est bien trouvé ! »

Thoru s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et pencha la tête vers lui.

« Vous voulez vraiment pas un peu de thé ? Vous semblez frigorifié ! »

En effet il frissonnait, mais elle ne reçu pas de réponse.

Sauf que Thoru était une fille qui se décourageait pas pour si peu, elle se redressa et s'empressa de faire chauffé de l'eau dans la cuisine. Une fois le thé prêt, elle en apporta une tasse bien chaude et la présenta au jeune homme. Mais il demeura sans réaction, un peu attristé la jeune fille posa la tasse à côté.

« Je vous la laisse là au cas où ! »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit du bruit à l'entrée.

« Ca doit être Hatori ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Elle s'empressa de l'accueillir.

« Hatori san ! Shigure san ? »

Thoru était surprise de voir Shigure avec le médecin.

Mais elle était pas la seule à être étonné, Hatori également de voir Thoru visiblement en parfaite santé et ne portant aucune trace de blessure.

« Thoru san ? Vous n'êtes pas souffrante ? » s'étonna t-il.

Thoru s'inclina d'un air profondément désolée.

« Pardon Hatori san et pardon Shigure San ! J'ai du vous inquiétez !Je m'excuse ! »

Shiguré qui avait finit de se déchaussé s'avança.

« Thoru-Kun ! Pourquoi avoir menti ? »

La jeune fille s'inclina plusieurs fois.

« Je m'excuse ! Pardon ! Je voulais pas mentir ! C'est mal de mentir je le sais ! Oui ! Oui ! Très très mal ! »

Hatori posant sa sacoche de médecin.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ? »

Thoru s'inclina d'avantage :

« Je… »

« C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te faire venir ! » S'exclama une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, Le jeune homme était là, sur le seuil, appuyé contre le mûr.

Hatori et Shiguré fixèrent avec surprise l'inconnu.

« Je lui ai demandé de mentir ! » Acheva t-il péniblement.

Pendant un moment un profond silence régna dans le vestibule.

Thoru observa tour à tour le jeune homme et les deux Soma.

« A..Atoki ? » Murmura enfin Hatori revenant de sa surprise.

Le jeune homme fit un petit sourire.

« Bonjour Hatori ! Cela faisait longtemps ! » Mais ses forces eurent raison de lui, ses jambes le portant plus il s'affaissa, Hatori se précipita pour le soutenir et le mener jusqu'au salon.

Shigure prit la sacoche du médecin et avec Thoru suivirent.

« Depuis combien de jours tu n'as pas mangé ? » Questionna le médecin en aidant le jeune homme à s'assoire devant la petite table.

L'inconnu se contenta de sourire légèrement.

Hatori se tourna vers Thoru.

« Thoru san ? Est-il possible de lui faire chauffé un bouillon ? »

« Il me reste de la soupe miso de ce matin ! »

« Ce sera parfait ! »

Thoru se retira dans la cuisine, Shigure s'était absenté quelques instant pour chercher une couverture.

Hatori s'agenouilla près du jeune homme, releva sa manche et prit son fin poignet pour prendre son pouls.

« Pourquoi es tu ici ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Je me suis enfuit ! »

Hatori posa un long regard sur lui.

« Inutile de me faire ses yeux là ! Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je m'en moque ! »

Le médecin une fois la tension prise, lâcha le poignet de l'inconnu.

« Tu cherches les ennuis ! »

Shiguré revint avec la couverture, lui couvrit les épaules avec et s'assis en face.

« Tu as pas très bonne mine Atoki san ! » S'exclama l'écrivain. « Encore l'envie de fuir ? »

Thoru revient à ce moment avec le bol de soupe bien chaud et le posa sur la table devant le jeune homme.

Hatori se tourna vers elle.

« Voilà la personne que vous avez croisé hier ! »

Thoru se tourna vers Shiguré, ce dernier lui sourit.

« Oui ! Je suis allée voir Hatori pour lui parler de votre rencontre ! »

« Et je pense que l'on vous dois des explications ! » Enchaîna le médecin.

La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant la table près à écouter le récit. L'inconnu quand à lui se contenta d'avalé par petites gorgées la soupe miso brûlante.

Shiguré logea ses mains dans les manches de son kimono et commença les explications.

« Après ton récit sur la rencontre d'hier, je n'ai eu aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne, et que cette personne ressemblant à Akito San ne pouvait être qu'Atoki san. »

« Je pense que vous devez vous douter de l'identité de Atoki san ! »

Thoru jeta un regard vers Atoki.

« Un Soma ? »

Hatori hocha la tête.

« C'est également le fr… »

Un bruit et deux voix se chamaillant troubla la discussion.

« LA FERME SALE RAT ! SI TU VEUX TE BATTRE JE SUIS PRET ! »

« Pour perdre encore ? Baka neko ! »

Les deux jeunes Somas venaient de rentrée. Hatori se leva et s'avança mais Yuki et Kyo franchir le seuil du salon et…

Le visage de Yuki sembla blêmir, il recula d'un pas l'air effrayé.

« A…Akito san ? »

Kyo arrivant derrière se planta à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Détends toi le Kyon kyon et toi aussi Yuki ! »

Yuki fixa tour à tour Hatori, Shiguré, Thoru et « Akito ? ».

C'est Hatori qui apporta enfin la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas Akito San ! Mais son frère ! »

« Son frère ? » S'exclamèrent ensemble Yuki, Kyo et Thoru.

« Oui ! »

Atoki reposa le bol vide.

« Akito et moi sommes jumeaux ! »

L'étonnement ce lisait sur le visage des deux Soma et de Thoru.

« JUMEAUX ! » S'exclamèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

Shiguré fit un petit sourire.

« Hé oui ! »

Atoki rajusta la couverture sur ses épaules.

« Peu de gens sont au courant ! »

« Si je comprends bien ! Vous deux ? Vous étiez au courant ? Quand Thoru à parlé de sa rencontre, tu savais qui c'était Shiguré ? » Questionna Yuki.

«Hu !Hu !Hu! Effectivement! »

« ET POURQUOI L'AVOIR PAS DIS PLUTOT!!! »

« Allons Kyon Kyon ! On est pas sourd ! »

« M'APPELE PAS KYON KYON !!!! »

La pauvre Thoru était paniqué de voir Kyo en colère.

« Kyo-Kun ! »

« Kyo ! Nous n'avions pas le droit d'en parlé ! » Trancha la voix posé d'Hatori.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Yuki.

« Akito l'interdisait ! »

Yuki fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Atoki afficha un sourire ironique.

« Akito à tout fait pour être sur que ma vie soit un enfer ! Jusqu'à me faire enfermé des années et me couper du monde ! »

Kyo baissa un instant les yeux, était-il pas destiné à subir le même sort ?

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas un maudit ! » S'étonna Thoru.

« De nous deux seul Akito subit l'ensemble des malédictions. Etant le premier le sort c'est décidé pour lui. Le jour où il à comprit cela, ma vie à changer radicalement. Je n'avais pas de malédiction sur mes épaules, mais j'ai eu le droit à sa colère et sa jalousie. »

Un profond silence accompagna ses explications.

Akito avait un frère, un jumeau, celui-ci avait fait son apparition mais dans quel but exactement ?

A suivre

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!Bon allez zou les réponses au reviews :

superzori :  
_genial!_

-"Rhooooo merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"

_zm beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!!_

-« J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également »

_ze ve la suite !pour savoir c qui le clonne de akito!lol_

-« Bha après la lecture de ce chapitre tu as la réponse (lol) Mais bon y a beaucoup de mystère qui plane autour d'Atoki Soma (hohohohohohohoho) Gros bisous à toi

myhahou :  
_trop bien ! la suite, la suite, la suite ! c qui lui?_

-« Maitenant tu as la réponse lol »

_puisque t'as dit que tu voulais pas repondre a ma théorie, ben je la considere comme juste, na !_

-« Effectivement tu étais pile dessus, a peu de chose prêt qu'il n'était pas seulement le frangin mais un Jumeau (lol) Pour cela qu'il a tant de ressemblance physique (avec bien sûr quelques variances lol) Remarque c'était pas trop dur à trouvé lol

_moi j'espere qu'on aura bientot la suite de tes fics ! _

-« Je m'y emploie a écrire la suite sans trop faire attendre, mais bon il est possible que dans l'avenir que je ne puisse mettre si rapidement la suite (j'ai bcp de bonne idées mais je peu aussi avoir la panne de la feuille blanche lol et prendre du temps pour trouver la suite, cela me vient souvent la nuit avant de dormir et donc parfois je dors mal à cause de ça lololol)

_au fait, tu peux taper sur les doigts de mister cara, reste qques tites fautes _

-« Rhoooo mais le pauvre il à bcp de boulot avec moi donc c'est déjà bien. Puis c'est pas un champion d'ortho mais c'est le premier qui à répondu présent quand je cherchais quelqu'un pour relire mes textes. Puis il m'aide bien en donnant son avis sur le texte (je vois comme ça si pour ma parodie le chapitre la bien fait rire et sur un texte plus sérieux il me donne son impression) Voilà Bisous

Caraman (par mail) :

_Akito avait un frère, un jumeau, _

-« Woep et c'est MON PERSO A MOI Bouhahahahahahahahahaha !!! »

_celui-ci avait fait son apparition mais dans quel but exactement ?_

_mé oui dans kel but??_

-« Ha ça ! Faut être patient !!! héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé »

_ki é t'il!_

-« Bha son jumeau pardis !!!! (lol) »

_raaaaaaaaaaaaaa le mystere demeure!! la  
suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

-« OUI CHEF ! BIEN CHEF ! lol »

chimgrid :

_coucou!_

-« Coucou !!! »

_ra dommage ke je sache ki est en fait akito zut_

-« Rhooo t'inquiète y aura bien d'autre mystère !!! »

_en tout cas tout ceci devient très mystérieux (pr celui ki ne sait pas ki est en fait "akito" )_

-« Et y a encore bcp de chose à découvrir héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_bon dsl jai un concert là donc je men va mais mets vite la suite!!_

-« J'espère que ton concert était super je te fais pleins de gros bisous a plus »

Bon bha au chapitre 4 héhéhéhéhéhéhé


	5. Un Soma de plus

Auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Note de l'auteur : Bon dans ce chapitre y a plusieurs passages que j'aime beaucoup (héhéhéhéhé) par contre sorry pour le titre j'ai eu du mal à en trouvé un et celui-la est pas top top mais voulait pas qu'il en révèle trop sur le chapitre non plus. MERCI A CARAMAN POUR AVOIR FAIT LA BETA DE CE CHAPITRE EN URGENCE (Docteur Carter on vous demande dans salle d'op !!! lol) ET AUSSI ALLEZ LIRE LES FICS HARRY POTTER D'AYAKO ET CHIMGRID SONT EXTRA !!!!!!!

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 4 : Un Soma de plus

Atoki Soma était assis dans le salon de Shigure, Thoru, Yuki et Kyo avaient appris qu'il était le jumeau d'Akito.

Atoki était encore bien faible, ses jours de jeun le manque de sommeil.

Il avait cependant un peu moins froid grâce à la couverture de Shigure et la soupe de miso de Thoru. Il se sentait vraiment très lasse, une irrésistible envie de dormir pesait sur ses frêles épaules.

Hatori fut le seul à le remarquer.

« Tu as besoin de repos ! » Il se tourna vers Shigure. « Vaut mieux qu'il reste dormir ici ! »

Shigure hocha la tête.

-« Toute façon je ne vois pas où pourrait-il aller ! »

Thoru bondit sur ses pieds.

-« Je peux lui laisser ma chambre ! »

-« Non ! Non ! Tu garde ta chambre ma petite Thoru-kun ! »

-« Mais cela me dérange pas de dormir ailleurs ! Suis sûr que le salon serait très bien pour moi ! »

Atoki tenta de se lever.

-« Inutile ! Je ne vais pas rester ici de toute façon ! »

Mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit chuter. Hatori le rattrapa encore de justesse.

-« Il est hors de question que tu continue à vagabonder dehors ! » Trancha t-il calmement. « Toute façon cela t'es physiquement impossible pour l'instant ! »

-« Hatori san à raison ! Tu seras bien mieux ici ! » Confirma Shigure. « Mais qui prêtera sa chambre ? Hu !Hu !Hu! »

-« Il a qu'a prendre la mienne ! » s'exclama Kyo d'un air détaché.

-« Hu !Hu !Hu! Kyon kyon tu espères ainsi dormir avec Thoru ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Quel pervers!!!! » Taquina Shigure.

-« IMBECILE !!!!! POUR QUI TU ME PREND !!! »

-« Allons ! Allons du calme Kyon kyon! Je vais me sacrifier et laisser ma chambre ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Puis Shigure posant son bras sur l'épaule de Thoru. « Ma petite Thoru ! Aurais-tu pitié d'un pauvre logis comme moi qui va devoir dormir sur le sol dur et froids du salon ? »

-« Hu ? »

-« ABRUTIS !!!! »

-« BAKA ! »

S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes Soma.

-« Hu !Hu !Hu!Hu! »

-« Bon ! Je laisse ma chambre ! » Trancha Yuki.

-« Vive la générosité de Yuki !!! »

-« Shigure ? Arrête de te moquer d'eux ! » Répliqua Hatori.

Thoru se tourna vers Yuki.

-« Mais où allez vous dormir ? »

-« Avec Kyon kyon !!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« QUOIIIIIII ???? JE REFUSE DE PARTAGER MA CHAMBRE AVEC CE SALE RAT !!! »

-« Rhoooo ! Le vilain Kyon kyon !!! »

-« Je préfère être un sale rat que d'être un baka neko comme toi ! »

-« COMMENT ??? REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ????? »

-« Baka neko ! »

-« JE VAIS TE REFAIRE TON PORTRAIT CONNARD !!!! »

Shigure est le seul qui sembla s'amuser de la scène.

-« Bon je crois que c'est arrangé ! » s'exclama t-il joyeusement.

Atoki, Hatori et Thoru demeurèrent sans voix.

Thoru s'empressa d'aider pour préparé la chambre de Yuki, Hatori aida Atoki pour monté l'escalier et rejoindre la chambre.

Thoru se retira laissant le médecin se chargé du reste.

Elle retrouva Kyo et Yuki au salon, chacun dans son coin, entre eux régnait un silence pesant.

Hatori revient au bout de plusieurs minutes, Thoru s'avança.

-« Comment va t-il ? »

Hatori sourit doucement.

-« Il dort ! A peine couché il c'est profondément endormi ! »

-« Sa fugue l'a épuisé ! » Continua Shigure toujours assis à sa place.

-« Hatori San ? Voulez vous une tasse de thé ? Il est encore bien chaud ! »

_(NDA : Décidement elle veut vraiment refilé son thé à quelqu'un lol)_

Le médecin sourit encore à la jeune fille.

-« C'est gentil ! Mais je ne peu rester plus longtemps ! Sinon Akito va se poser des questions ! »

Une ombre sembla planer quelques instant dans la pièce à l'évocation du chef de la famille.

-« Il va être furieux d'apprendre qu'Atoki est ici ! » Enchaîna Shigure.

Yuki, Thoru et Kyo observèrent attentivement l'attitude du médecin.

« Vous allez lui dire ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Hatori se pencha pour prendre sa sacoche puis posa son regard calme sur la jeune Thoru.

-« Normalement…Je devrais le faire… »

-« En tout cas s'il l'apprend de lui même ça va être terrible ! » Continua l'écrivain avec un petit sourire. « Il va pas apprécier ! »

-« On dirait que cela t'amuse ! » Grogna Kyo.

-« Moi ? Mais non voyons ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça! »

-« Pour l'instant Atoki à besoin de se remettre ! » Trancha tranquillement Hatori. « Après nous verrons bien ! Bon…Je repasserais dés que je peux ! »

-« Oui ! Oui ! Et fais mes amitiés à Akito San ! » S'exclama joyeusement Shigure.

-« … »

Hatori préféra sortir que répondre à l'écrivain.

-« Sinon ? Ma petite Thoru ???? Quand est ce qu'on mange ? » Shigure prit un air de chien battu _(NDA : lol en plus c'est pas voulu de ma part lol)_

-« Haaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Pardon ! J'ai complètement oublié le dîner ! J'y vais tout de suite ! »

-« SHIGURE !! Prends pas Thoru pour une esclave !!! » Protestèrent Yuki et Kyo.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Moi? Mais non!!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Il rigolait derrière son éventail.

Thoru prépara le repas et servit les Soma…

Pendant ce temps Hatori rentra dans la propriété des Soma.

-« Monsieur Hatori ! Vous voilà enfin ! » S'exclama une domestique venant à sa rencontre.

Le médecin s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-« Qu'y a t-il ? »

-« C'est Monsieur Akito ! Il vous a demandé plusieurs fois ! Il était furieux de vous savoir parti ! »

-« Il est malade ? » Questionna le médecin en franchissant le seuil.

-« Il c'est plaint d'aller mal ! Et il à tout chamboulé dans sa chambre ! » Expliqua la domestique emboîtant le pas d'Hatori. « Il ne faut pas le laisser seul trop longtemps ! Il n'aime pas ça ! » S'inquiéta la vieille femme.

-« Très bien ! Je vais le voir tout de suite ! » Rassura-t-il.

Il continua seul le chemin vers la demeure d'Akito.

Tout en s'approchant de la chambre du chef de la famille, il songea à l'arrivé d'Atoki. Si Akito apprenait la présence de son frère chez Shigure cela risquerait de très mal tourné.

Shigure s'en amuse, mais il joue avec le feu et les conséquences de cette nouvelle pourraient être néfaste pour tous. Hatori était en face de la porte coulissante, il soupira et d'une main ferme il fit coulisser le panneau.

« Bonsoir Akito San ! Je suis rentré! »

La chambre d'Akito ne contenait pas grand chose, mais le peu qu'il avait était brisé sur le sol.

Quand à Akito il était debout face à la fenêtre et tournait le dos au médecin.

-« Où étais tu ? »

Hatori referma soigneusement la porte, s'avança un peu et s'agenouilla.

-« J'ai du voir un malade. »

Akito demeura un moment silencieux et immobile.

-« Qui donc est si malade pour que tu quitte mon chevet ? »

La voix d'Akito semblait douce et fragile mais en réalité il n'était rien de tout cela. Son caractère lunatique et bouillonnant, ses colères effroyable et son esprit mauvais terrorisait son entourage.

Hatori savait à quoi s'attendre, n'avait-il pas perdu un œil lors d'une des colères d'Akito?

-« J'étais chez Shigure san ! »

Akito se retourna.

-« Shigure San ? Ha bon ? » Son regard noir scruta le visage d'Hatori. « Shigure est malade ? »

Le médecin toujours a genoux secoua négativement la tête.

Le chef de la famille Soma s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Alors qui donc ? »

Hatori savait qu'il lui faudrait mentir et il prononça le premier prénom qui pourrait évité une colère d'Akito.

-« Kyo ! »

-« Le monstre ? Il est malade ? » Akito afficha une grimace de dégoût. « Et tu as du le touché ? » Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. « J'ignorais qu'un monstre pouvait être souffrant ! »

Hatori resta silencieux, au moins il avait évité le pire c'était le principal.

-« Vous étiez souffrant ? » Questionna Hatori pour changé de sujet et entraîné la discussion sur une pente moins dangereuse.

Akito s'agenouilla près d'Hatori et s'appuya contre lui.

-« Oui ! J'ai été si mal ! »

-« Je vais vous ausculté ! »

Hatori ouvrit sa sacoche et se pencha vers Akito.

_(NDA : Non ! Vous ne verrez pas Akito nu ! C'est pas le genre de la maison lol)_

Les yeux d'Akito s'animèrent d'une étrange lueur, un sourire narquois fendit ses lèvres.

Durant tout l'examen du médecin, son regard sombre fixa avec une certaine moquerie le Soma. Rien ne l'amusait plus que de manipuler ainsi les maudits.

« Ce n'est juste qu'un léger refroidissement. » Conclu Hatori en rangeant son matériel.

Akito rajusta les pans de son kimono.

_(NDA : Héhéhéhéhéhé )_

-« Au moins ce n'est pas encore cette fois-ci que vous serez débarrassé de moi. » Il se mit soudain à rire, un rire froid. « Tu dois être déçu ! N'est ce pas ? » Il observa le visage du médecin.

-« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Akito San ! »

Akito sourit d'un air amusé et s'accrocha a au cou du médecin, ses lèvres virent tous contre son oreille et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il murmura : « Je parle de la délivrance des maudits ! »

Hatori resta impassible et silencieux.

Akito se dégagea doucement et plongea ses prunelles sombres et froides dans celle d'Hatori, puis doucement il promena ses doigts pâles sur le visage du médecin.

« Tu ne peux nier que c'est ce qu'ils attendent tous ! Ma mort ! » Soudain il se releva brusquement et arpenta d'un air agacé la chambre. «Mais !… Cette fille me tape sur les nerfs ! Même en ayant vu ce monstre sous son vrai jour elle s'obstine à rester ! Je dois avant tout régler son compte à cette hideuse fille ! »

Akito se tourna vivement vers Hatori.

« JE VEUX QUE CETTE FILLE PLEURE ET ME SUPPLIE A GENOUX ! Qu'elle souffre à son tour ! » S'exclama t-il d'une colère mal contenue.

-« Akito San ! Ce n'est pas bon pour votre santé de vous énerver ! »

Il foudroya du regard le médecin, puis se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

-« Et ce monstre qui s'obstine a vivre ! Il devrait se rendre compte qu'il gène tout le monde ! C'est ridicule de sa part ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

-« AKITO SAN ! » Hatori avait levé la voix malgré lui.

Le chef de la famille tourna vivement la tête vers le médecin.

-« Que t'arrive t-il Hatori ? Tu désapprouves ? Toi ? »

Hatori baissa les yeux.

« Pourtant je ne fais que dire la vérité ! » Akito s'approcha du médecin et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? » Il avança son visage. « Il est inutile et sa place est dans cette pièce ! Tel est la destinée du monstre! » Akito se blotti contre Hatori et se remit à rire. « Et elle ne pourra rien y faire ! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Non rien y faire ! »

Le médecin demeura silencieux et resta en sa compagnie une bonne partie de la soirée.

L'aube pointait sur la maison de Shigure, une bonne odeur fusait déjà de la cuisine. Thoru s'affairait pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Un plateau contenant un bon petit déjeuner (à la japonaise bien sûr) reposait sur le plant de travail.

-« Bonjour Honda-San ! » Salua un Yuki encore mal réveillé.

Thoru se retourna et sourit à la souris _(NDA : Désolée lol)_

« Bonjour Yuki-San ! Vous avez bien dormi?"

Yuki haussa les épaules.

-« Oui en quelques sortes ! »

-« Ca c'est bien passé avec Kyo-kun ? »

_(NDA : Non ! Non ! Ils n'ont pas dormi ensemble ! c'est pas une fic de ce genre la lol Ils partageaient seulement la chambre enfin… en principe lol)_

-« Le baka neko est allé dormir sur le toit ! »

-« Ha ? » Thoru était un peu déçu, elle aurait aimé que ses deux là s'entendent mieux.

-« Le plateau ? C'est pour le frère d'Akito ? » Questionna Yuki (mieux réveillé) en désignant le plant de travail.

-« Oui ! Oui ! » Thoru fit un large sourire. « Depuis hier soir il dort et il n'a rien mangé d'autre qu'un simple bouillon. Il doit avoir faim ! »

-« Oui ! Sûrement ! »

-« J'espère seulement qu'il aimera ! » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Yuki fit un charmant sourire.

-« Je suis persuadé que oui ! »_ (NDA :Il est interdit de défaillir ! lol )_

La jeune fille devient cramoisie devant le magnifique sourire du « Prince ».

-« J'ignore s'il est réveillé ! »

-« Il est encore tôt ! »

Thoru hocha la tête.

« Allez voir et vous serez fixé Honda-san ! »

De nouveau le visage du « Prince » s'illumina d'un sourire spontané.

-« Oui ! Bonne idée ! »

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille monta à l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Yuki. Elle frappa doucement à la porte, mais pas de réponse. Il devait encore dormir, mais elle décida tout de même de vérifier. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra sans bruit.

Atoki dormait encore profondément, Thoru eu une drôle d'impression, comme si Akito était présent, l'espace d'un instant elle frissonna. Mais ce n'était pas le chef de la famille, donc elle se ressaisit et s'approcha.

Elle l'observa dormir, elle éprouva un sentiment de compassion pour Atoki. Il avait l'air si épuisé et avait toujours aussi mauvaise mine.

Soudain son regard s'arrêta sur le bras du jeune homme. La chemise qu'il portait s'était retroussé sur son bras gauche et laissait voir une longue et voyante cicatrice qui partait du plis du coude et s'arrêtait au niveau du poignet. La blessure avait du être très grave pour conservé une telle trace.

_« Le pauvre ! Il a du beaucoup souffrir ! »_ Songea t-elle.

Que devait-elle faire ? Le réveillé ? Où le laisser dormir ? Il avait besoin de repos mais il devait aussi manger un peu plus.

Mais heureusement elle n'eu plus à s'en faire, car Atoki remua et ouvrit les yeux, il s'éveilla doucement. Avait-il senti sa présence ? En tout cas il tourna son regard vers elle.

« Bonjour Atoki San ! » Salua Thoru avec un grand sourire.

Atoki fronça légèrement les sourcils, il semblait ne pas se rappeler d'elle.

« Je suis Thoru Honda ! »

Atoki sembla brusquement se souvenir, il tenta de se redresser un peu, mais il était encore bien faible.

-« Oui !…Thoru ! Et suis chez Shigure ! Je me souviens ! » Il fit un léger sourire. « Pardonnez moi ! Sur le moment je savais plus où j'étais ! »

Thoru afficha un autre sourire rassurant.

-« Je comprends !…Avez vous bien dormi ? »

Atoki hocha la tête.

-« Mais je suis encore très fatigué ! Et pas assez fort encore pour me levé ! » Il semblait s'excuser.

-« Ho ! Mais c'est normal ! Ne vous en faite pas ! » Rassura encore la jeune fille. « J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? »

Atoki hocha doucement la tête.

« Je vais vous montez un plateau ! »

-« Vous êtes gentille !…Merci ! »

Thoru afficha un large sourire.

-« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier ça me fait plaisir ! Je reviens ! »

Elle quitta la chambre.

Atoki soupira et tourna ses prunelles sombres vers la fenêtre.

_-« Après toutes ses années ! Je ne dois pas flancher ! Surtout si près du but ! »_ Une étrange lueur anima ses prunelles puis épuisé il ferma les yeux .

A suivre

Et hop les réponses a vos reviews !!!! (lol)

chimgrid :

_bin j'espère bien qu'il y aura d'autres mystères_

-« lol y 'en aura toute la fic ne ce basait pas sur le fait qu'Atoki soit le jumeau c'est un des faits importants de l'histoire mais pas toute l'histoire (sinon ce serait déjà finis lol )

_oh! en tout cas la révélation là... tada surprise les lecteurs lol_

-« Ho je pense que c'était facile à deviné et que si d'autre commence à lire cette fic auront la même théorie que myhahou (lol)

_très bien très bien j'ai hate de voir la suite (surtout la scène ke tu as l'air de tant apprécier dans le chap 4 héhéhé)_

-« «Rhoooo wiiiiiiiiii c'est surtout une scène qui prouve que j'ai un grand côté sadique lololol en tout cas mon chapitre 4 est finis faut juste que je trouve un bon titre et qu'il passe à la bêta lecture lol »

_et oui mon concert était super ;)_

-« Super !!! T'es allé voir qui en concert ? :p Gros biyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu »

myhahou :

_akito, atoki, tu t'es pas foulée !_

-« Bha pourtant si ! Car c'est voulu que le prénom soit si proche et reprenne même les mêmes lettres ! »

_par contre, je suis contente de voir que gt pas trop loin de la réalité (meme si j'avoue que ct facile ) _

-« Effectivement lol très facile lol mais comme j'ai dis a chimgrid l'identité d'Atoki n'était pas le principal sujet de cette fic lol »

_c sympas de mettre les reviews aussi comme ça on peut aussi savoir ce qu'on dit les autres, parce que des fois l'auteur donne des infos interressante ou des precisions en reponse aux reviews, mais comme on cnnassais pas la review, ben on lit pas la rpeonse et on passe a coté d'un truc interessant ! _

-« Oui c'est vrai ! Et puis ça me permet de mieux répondre et c'est bien de permettre à tous de comprendre un peu. C'est plus convivial en sommes !!! »

_sinon, j'espere que le "symdrome de la feuille blanche " ne montreras jamais son sael museau puant du coté de chez toi pour avoir la suite !_

-« Je le souhaite aussi lololol Faut voir si pour le chapitre 5 je ne vais pas trop ramer pour l'écrire lol! »

_encore bravo pour tes fics!_

-« Merciiiiiiiiii gros bisous !!! »

Ayako :

(Reviews du chap2)  
_1 peu en retard certes la review ms bon..._

-« Bheu c'est pas grave lol ! »

_Moi je dis c soit 1 clone soit 1 sozie soit 1 hallucination collective..._

-« Thoru et Kyon zont fumé ? lol »

_Bon au lieu de dire des couilloneries vais lire le chap suivant_

-« oki lol mais j'aime tes couilloneries donc n'hésite pas lol »

_(reviews chap3)_

_Ah  
ze return of ze vengeance d'Atoki o_

-« mdrrrrr !»

_contente qu'il soit parmis nous (enfin parmis eux...ms bon ça revient o même)_

-« Et comment !!!! (bave a mort) mon perso a moi qui ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau a mon Akito préféré lol bref le paradis lol !! »

_n'empeche quel saligaud Akito avoir fait tt plin de mal à atoki!_

-« Rhoooo oui ! Oui vilain Akito ! lol Pas bien lol »

_Veux la suiteuh _

-« Bientôt ! Bientôt ! hu hu hu hu (comme ferait Shigure lol)

_  
Ayako à jour _

-« Gros Biyou a toi ! »

superzori :

_un peu que jm bien celui la aussi ! jadore mm!_

-« Rhoooo merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! »

_chui contente on c enfin qui c l'inconnu_

-« lol fallait bien qu'un jour cela ce sache lololol »

_hahaha tu poura plus mettre inconnu ds ta note du début lol_

-« Effectivement lol mais c'était prévu héhéhéhéhé »

_bon bein y me reste qune seul chose a faire : attendre bhou c long , j'ai deja plus de patience lol_

-« Mais heureusement la Sushi à bien bosser hé oui oui !et a pondu cette suite lololol donc voilà t'as pas eu a attendre de trop lol Gros bisous a toi !!! »

Bon me reste plus qu'a commencé le chap 5 et le chap prochain de l'autre fic parodique hohohohohohohoho 


	6. Les cicatrices

Auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Note de l'auteur : Bon bha voilà un nouveau chapitre sortie de mon esprit sadique hohohohohohohoho !!! Bon que dire niveau blabla… Heu bha si grand merci traditionnel à mon bêta lecteur adoré alias mister CARAMAN (qui comme les scouts réponds toujours présent lol) Merci merciiiiiiiii gros bisouuuuuuuuus. Bon en tt cas les fêtes de fin d'années s'approches, bientôt serait un peu en vacances et j'espère pouvoir bien avancé mes fics. (Vais pouvoir écrire de nuit c'est le moment où je suis le mieux car très peu déranger hohohohohho) Bon j'arrête la mon blabla et je vous laisse lire la suite (J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et surtout que vous aimerez mon perso Atoki héhéhéhéhéhé) Bonne lecture !!!!

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 5 : Les cicatrices

Thoru remonta avec le plateau, Atoki se restaura un peu.

Pendant ce temps Shiguré était au téléphone.

-« Mais bien sûr ! Pas de problème ! »

Yuki qui passait par-là, s'arrêta et sembla intrigué par sa conversation.

« Oui… ! D'accord !… Tu sais bien que c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi ! Hu ! Hu !Hu ! Bon… alors à demain ! » Il raccrocha.

-« Quelqu'un vient nous rendre visite demain ? » S'étonna la souris.

-« Bien sûr ! »

-« Qui donc ? »

-« Aya-San ! »

-« … »

-« Bha quoi ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Thoru qui était dans l'escalier à ce moment là avait donc entendu la conversation.

-« Ho Ayamé-San vient nous voir demain ? »

Kyo allongé sur la terrasse en bois donnant sur le jardin souleva sa tête.

-« QUOI ? CE TARE ???? »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Allons ! Il voulait tant venir rendre visite à son frère ! »

Yuki afficha un air lugubre.

-« Il n'est pas le bienvenu ici ! » Trancha-t-il et tourna les talons.

-« Mais ? Shiguré-san ? Il y a Atoki-San ! » Rappela brusquement la jeune fille.

A ses mots Kyo se redressa et s'intéressa vivement à la discutions, Yuki s'arrêta et se retourna tout aussi intrigué.

-« Ce ne sera pas trop un problème ! » Rassura Shiguré avec un large sourire.

-« Mais est-ce que l'abruti est au courant de son existence ? » Questionna Kyo.

Shiguré marqua une longue pause avant de répondre, prenant un air mystérieux et inspiré puis…

-« Non ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« Alors vous ne pensez pas que ce ne serait pas prudent ? » Insista Thoru.

-« Allons ! Allons ! » Shiguré fit un geste apaisant de sa main. « Il va venir avec Hatori-San ! Il n'y a rien à craindre ! »

Yuki fixa d'un air blasé le chien :

-« En gros il est au courant ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Oui ! » L'écrivain était hilare.

-« TU N'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUTOT !!! » S'énerva le chat.

Yuki se détourna.

-« Demain ! Je serais malade ! » Annonça t-il d'une voix lugubre.

-« Aya-San va être déçu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Yuki foudroya du regard le chien et décida de faire un tour dehors.

-« Yuki-san ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite Thoru-Kun ! Il dit cela mais il ne le pense pas ! » Rassura Shiguré.

(NDA : Suis pas aussi sûr que lui lol)

Plus tard dans la matinée, Shiguré s'était enfermé pour écrire (en principe lol), Kyo était parti s'entraîner quelques parts et Yuki voir si base secrète allait bien. Thoru quant à elle s'occupa de la lessive.

(NDA : Tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai mon linge à laver lol)

Elle vida la machine et chargea le linge propre dans le panier, elle était si concentrée à ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle frôla la crise cardiaque quand une voix s'adressa à elle :

-« Voulez-vous de l'aide ? »

-« Haaaaaaaa !!!!… Hu ! » Elle se retourna, c'était Atoki qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-« Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai fait peur ! » Il fit un large sourire.

Le cœur de Thoru avait du mal à s'en remettre.

-« A…Atoki-san ? » Prononça t-elle.

Il se mit à rire.

-« Suis vraiment désolé ! »

-« Hooooooo !! Non !!!! C'est pas grave !!!! » Rassura –t-elle vivement. « Vous êtes sûr que c'est raisonnable de vous lever maintenant ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il rigola encore.

-« Je vais très bien ! Je me sens plus du tout fatigué ! » Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête le panier bien chargé. « Ca l'air drôlement lourd ! »

Thoru fit mine de retrousser ses manches.

-« Hoooooo !!! Mais non ! Suis forte ! Je peux le soulevé sans problème. »

Atoki se remit à rire, Thoru eu l'étrange sensation de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, la fois où elle avait rencontré Akito lors de la rentrée et qu'Haru et Momiji avaient rejoins l'école.

Elle avait alors croisé pour la première fois le chef de la famille, il s'était montré poli et courtois, il avait même rit face aux excuses de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'impression de revivre ce moment sauf… que les yeux d'Atoki n'avaient pas cette froideur, ni cette dureté comme ceux d'Akito.

-« Quelques chose ne va pas ? » Interrogea Atoki, il s'était rendu compte de l'attitude pensive de la jeune fille.

-« Hu ? Ho ! Non ! Tout va bien ! » Thoru afficha son grand sourire.

Le Soma l'observa plus sérieusement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-« Alors ? Vous l'acceptez mon aide ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête conservant son éternel sourire.

Atoki saisit le panier et emboîta le pas de la jeune fille, ils allèrent ensemble dans le jardin, près des grandes lignes qui servaient à étendre le linge. Il posa le panier juste en dessous et aida la jeune fille à étendre.

Shiguré de son bureau observait la scène avec un petit sourire amusé.

-«Une scène peu banale ! » Murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Une fois le linge étendu sur les fils et séchant au soleil, Thoru et Atoki s'assirent sur le bord de la terrasse.

Le Soma leva le nez vers le ciel.

-« Il fait très chaud aujourd'hui bien qu'on soit encore le matin ! »

-« C'est vrai ! » Elle observa attentivement Atoki.

Le Soma se sentant observé posa son regard sur elle.

-« Quelques chose vous tracasse ? »

Thoru sembla un peu embarrasser et baissa les yeux.

-« Je suis désolée ! Mais malgré moi je pensais à quelque chose ! »

Atoki l'interrogea du regard.

-« Vous pensiez à quoi ? »

La jeune fille s'inclina.

-« Je vous demande pardon ! Je sais que cela me regarde pas, mais je pensais que vous êtes vraiment très différent d'Akito-San ! Enfin…niveau caractère! »

-« Inutile de vous excusez ! » Rassura le jeune homme. « Je comprends ! »

La jeune fille le fixa.

« C'est vrai ! A part le physique… » Il marqua une pause. « Akito et moi on à pas grand chose en commun. »

Le visage d'Atoki s'assombrit, il semblait être ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées.

« J'imagine qu'Akito n'à pas du être très tendre avec vous ! Cela se voit quand vous parlez de lui ! »

Thoru resta silencieuse, elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect envers le chef de la famille car après tout elle le plaignait beaucoup et cela malgré tous ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Peut être si cette malédiction n'avait pas existé, ils auraient été pareils, Atoki et Akito.

N'avait-elle pas devant ses yeux un autre « Akito » ? Oui ! Elle était de plus en plus convaincue que tout était à cause de cette malédiction. Mais pourquoi ne pas profité plus de la vie ? Pourquoi? Vouloir à tout pris torturer les autres et se torturé lui-même ?

Tout les Soma souffraient, mais ne semblaient aucunement vouloir s'unir dans cette souffrance pour y faire face.

-« Vous aussi ! Il vous a fait souffrir ! »

Atoki ne répondit pas et contempla silencieusement le paysage devant ses yeux. (NDA : En gros la végétation du jardin)

« Votre cicatrice sur votre bras …C'est lui ? »

Sur les lèvres minces du jeune homme s'afficha un étrange sourire.

-« Décidément rien ne vous échappe ! » Il tourna son regard vers elle. « Oui ! C'est l'œuvre d'Akito ! L'une des traces profondes qu'il ma laisser ! » Il retroussa sa manche découvrant la grande balafre.

_A ce moment Atoki revoyait la scène, Akito si jeune, encore un enfant, son sourire désagréable se ruant sur lui à la main une paire de ciseaux._

_-« Si je dois mourir ! Alors toi aussi ! »_

_Il avait échappé de peu, un domestique avait réussi à le séparer de son bourreau. Mais Akito avait eu le temps de le lacéré plusieurs fois et profondément. Sa convalescence fut longue, et malgré ses blessures personne ne se souciait qu'il soit de nouveau en contact avec Akito. Il avait subit encore plusieurs années de torture physique et moral, jusqu'au jour… Où Akito changea de victime et que lui fut enfermé par ses ordres bien loin d'ici._

Tout cela il le gardait pour lui, ainsi que la raison de sa venu ici.

-« Vous avez du beaucoup souffrir ! » Thoru compatissait sincèrement.

Atoki sourit.

-« Je n'ai pas été le seul dans ce cas ! Et après tout je m'en sors plutôt bien par rapport aux maudits ! Ils sont plus à plaindre que moi ! »

-« Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour eux ! »

-« Ils ont de la chance ! »

-« Hu ? »

Le sourire d'Atoki s'agrandit.

-« D'avoir une amie tel que vous ! »

Thoru fixa avec étonnement le jeune Soma et soudain se mit à rougir.

-« Haaaaaaa !!! Je pense pas être aussi importante ! »

Atoki se mit à rire, la jeune fille l'imita.

Le jeune Soma l'observa.

_-« Pourtant… Je me rends compte ! »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Si j'avais eu cette chance !… Au moins un regard compatissant…Une âme amicale… au lieu de… »_

C'est alors qu'une voix troubla le calme de la maison.

-« Hooooooooayoooooooooooooooo !!!! On est là !!!!! Ho !Ho !Ho!Ho!"

Ayamé et Hatori était arrivé.

« Où est mon petit frèreYukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???? »

La journée s'annonça bien mouvementée surtout quand Yuki revint de sa base secrète pour le repas du midi.

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure familiale l'ambiance était moins agréable, surtout dans la chambre du chef de la famille.

Akito semblait en proie à une crise de colère. Kuréno était en sa compagnie et observa d'un air impassible l'humeur du chef.

-« Pourquoi êtes vous aussi agité ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Akito s'immobilisa un instant.

-« Je n'apprécie pas !…Qu'Hatori quitte la demeure aussi souvent ! » Siffla t-il. « Je suis certain qu'il est encore avec Elle ! »

-« Elle ? Vous parlez de la fille qui vit chez Shiguré-San ? » Questionna tranquillement le coq.

-« Comment ose t-elle ainsi me provoquer ? Hatori ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je vais lui apprendre qui commande ici ! »…

Atoki et Ayamé firent connaissance durant le repas.

-« Ho !Ho !Ho! J'ignorais qu'Akito avait un sosie!!!"

-« Un Jumeau Ayamé ! » Expliqua Hatori.

-« J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique alors que la présence d'Atoki-san devait resté un secret, pourquoi donc mon stupide frère est ici et découvre sa présence ? »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Se contenta de répondre Shiguré cachant son hilarité derrière son éventail.

-« Hatori-San ? » Yuki se tourna vers le médecin.

Celui-ci fumait tranquillement assis devant la table (NDA : Rhoooo pas bien pour la santé ça !!!)

-« La faute en revient à Shiguré ! » Dit-il tranquillement.

-« Ho !Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Shi-san m'a invité à venir !!!! »

-« C'est vrai ! Hu ! Hu !Hu !Hu! »

-« Et après il m'a appelé! » Confirma Hatori fumant toujours (NDA : Toujours pas bien !!!)

_-« Encore un coup monté de l'écrivain alors ! »_ Pensèrent en même temps Yuki et Kyo.

Le reste du repas se passa assez joyeusement. Atoki observa tout ce petit monde réunit avec un regard étonné.

Une fois le déjeuner finis, Kyo aida Thoru à faire la vaisselle (Shiguré en profita pour le taquiné avec subtilité)

-« Est-ce que le Kyon Kyon tenterait d'être plus intime avec notre petite Thoru-Kun ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

(NDA: Ca c'est de la subtilité !!! lol)

-« Comment cela plus intime ? » S'exclama vivement le chat.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Pendant cette charmante scène de « ménage » (NDA: Dans les deux sens du terme lol)

Atoki remarqua une chose, Yuki s'était éclipsé. Il s'était écarté du groupe pour s'assoire dehors.

Atoki s'approcha de lui et pris place à ses côtés.

Yuki en fut surpris et leva un regard étonné vers le frère d'Akito.

-« Yuki Soma n'est ce pas ? Si j'ai bien retenu ton prénom ! »

-« Oui ! C'est bien ça ! »

Atoki sourit.

-« Tant mieux ! Tu fuis ton frère ? »

-« Ce serpent n'est pas mon frère ! »

Atoki se mit à rire.

-« En quelques sortes, je comprends ! Il est dur à assumer ! »

Yuki observa attentivement le Soma, parler ainsi tranquillement à quelqu'un qui ressemblait autant à la personne qu'il craignait le plus, était assez bizarre.

-« Toi non plus…Tu n'apprécie pas ton frère ! »

Il hocha la tête.

-« Oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Yuki posa un instant son attention vers l'intérieur de la maison, observant Shiguré taquinant Kyo, Kyo s'énervant contre Shiguré, Thoru semblant embarrassé, Ayamé rajoutant une couche et Hatori tentant de calmer Ayamé.

Atoki suivit son regard et observa à son tour la scène.

« Mais lui il fait des efforts pour s'entendre ! »

Yuki ne répondit pas.

« Même s'il s'y prend de travers ! »

-« Je sais ! »

Atoki se désintéressa des autres et observa le ciel.

-« Je te dois des excuses Yuki ! »

-« Hu ? » Yuki le fixa avec surprise.

-« C'est peut être pour me donner bonne conscience…En tout cas je m'excuse pour tout ! » Il plongea son regard dans celui de la souris.

-« Je ne comprends pas ! »

Atoki se contenta de sourire d'avantage. Puis sans une autre explication, il se leva et laissa Yuki en plan.

La souris le suivit du regard.

_-« Mais de quoi voulait-il parler ? Pourquoi c'est-il excusé ? »_ Pensa t-il.

A suivre !!!!

Bon voilà réponses au reviews nowwwwwwwww :

Ayako :

Quel bô chap 

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_quelle fin _

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

_quel sadisme (de l'auteur ET de Akito)_

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Arggggg Vire de la shiguréééééééééééééé (lol) Merci ! C'est vrai qu'Akito est sadique mais c'est pour cela qu'on l'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (lol) Et encore vous n'avez rien vu héhéhéhéhéhéhé (mais je ne spoilerais pas lol)

_kel Shigure (que je l'aime)_

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » (lol )

_mank Ayame (ou est aya)_

-« Bha voilà il est là !!!! Alors contente ? lol»

_et pov Hattori...c vrai koi...qd on lui hurle argh ds les oreilles o_

-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Pour la compréhansion de tous et toutes je copie colle ce qui est en référence à cette phrase lol :

(discution sur msn avec ayako)

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_Akito sourit d'un air amusé et s'accrocha a au cou du médecin, ses lèvres virent tous contre son oreille et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il murmura _

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_argggggggg _

sus_hiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_j'ai pas retiré le a _

_Ayako, (veux pas bosser) plus jamais de maïs dit :_

_ptdrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_s'accrocha a au cou_

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_voila ce qui arrive_

_Ayako, (veux pas bosser) plus jamais de maïs dit :_

_il murmura aaaaaaargh _

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_quand je suis pas concentré_

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_(nan lol)_

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_mdr_

_Ayako, (veux pas bosser) plus jamais de maïs dit :_

_pov Hattori_

_sushiland "Rhoooo ça commence étrangement cette histoire lololol"(Gaga de son Jiji) dit :_

_ptdrrr c'malin je me marre maintenant lol_

Merci à toi ayako lolololol non akito murmurait pas un ARGGGGGGGGGGGG dans les oreilles d'Hatori (mdr) Il veut pas rendre le médecin sourd lollolol !!! Allez biyou a toi !!! lol »

Chimgrid :  
_coucou!_

-« Hellooooooooooooooooo ! »

_moi j'ai adoré le passage ou shi traite kyo de pervers lol_

-« lol Moi aussi j'adore ce passage lol sacré Shiguré ! »

_et quelle est donc cette sorte de "mission" que doit accomplir atoki? _

-« lol … sifflote d'un air innocent.. lol »

_en totu cas j'ai bcp aimé le passage avec akito! _

-« Cool !!! J'ai mis tt mon cœur et mon sadisme dans ce passage lololol »

_juste un pti bémol, ya kk fautes d'orthographe qui m'embêtent à la lecture (suis chiante je sais ...)menfin!_

-« Comme j'ai mis au début du chapitre un avertissement comme quoi caraman avait fait la bêta lecture en urgence et alors qu'il se sentait pas bien, donc soyons tolérant car il a eu tt de même la gentillesse de la lire et d'enlevé le plus gros ! »

_ah et mon concert c t Matmatah!_

-« Okiiiiiiii !!! »

_ZouX et a la prochaine review!!_

-« A plus biyouuuuuuuu !!! »

_Sig, bientôt en grève_

-« Bonne grève alors lol »

superzori :  
_kikou,_

-« Kouki (au chocolat lol) »

_alala,lé trop trop bien ta fics (la je fé original lol )_

-« lol Merciiiii (moi aussi suis original lol)!!! »

_!dailleurs les autres aussi c cool tu la mis super vite ce ch la!_

-« J'ai pas eu trop de mal à l'écrire c'est pour ça, j'espère par la suite que ce sera aussi facile lol »

_dis tu compte faire mourir akito ds ta fics?enfin jespere lol_

-« Mourir Akito ???? Moi ? Mon chouchou ???? RHOOOOOOOO MAISSSSSSSS NONNNNNNNNNNN OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! lol Nan sérieux je dirais juste p'être bien que oui p'être bien que non lol héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_bravo bravo_

-« Biyouuuuuuuuu a plus !!! »

myhahou :

_et oui, c'est encore moi, j'suis chiante, hein? (interdiction d'approuver)_

-« Mais non mais non lol au contraire contente d'avoir des reviews !!! »

_moi j'm bien ce chap ! j'ai failli mourir de rire plusieurs fois : ben yuki n'as qu'a dormir dans la chambre de kyo !! elle sourit a la souris etc etc... _

-« Faut compté sur Shiguré pour que l'ambiance dérape lol en tout cas suis contente d'avoir de bon retour sur cette scène, pas évident de passer d'une scène sérieuse à l'humour et revenir a une ambiance lourde et malsaine après. (Vive Akito pour casé l'ambiance lol) »

_il suffit de tuer akito pour briser la malediction? pas dr probleme ! prend sa GRANDE hache, et part a la recherche d'akito _

-«Bheuuuuuuuuu pas touche à Akito j'en ai besoin pour ma fic lol !!! »

_bon, je reviendrais plus tard, j'ai un tit truc urgent a faire (oui, je sais que j'ai une hache sur l'epaule ! ) _

-« Lol ! »

_bonne chance pour la suite _

-« Merci lol j'en aurait je pense un peu besoin lololol bisous a bientôt !!! »

Voilà !!!! Pour les reviews !!!! Bon bha au prochain chapitre (qui est commencé mais faudra quand même être patient) je n'ai pas oublié non plus mon autre fic parodique elle s'écrit aussi.

A bientôt !!!! Sushi


	7. A cœur ouvert

Auteur de la fic: sushi

genre : Sérieux pour une fois (lol)

rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA (On va finir par le savoir…. Comment on le sait déjà ???? Bheuuuuu !!!! Bha pas grave Bouhahahahahahahaha m'en fiche !!!!)

Note de l'auteur : Sumimasennnnnnnn gomenasaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Non c'est pas Ritsu le retour lol mais bien moi qui m'excuse platement du temps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite. J'ai guère eu le temps de beaucoup écrire avec les préparatifs pour noël, les cadeaux en plus avec le boulot bref maintenant je suis en vacances (woééééééééééééééééé !!!) et donc vais un peu m'y mettre (rewoééééééééééééééé) et écrire la suiteuhhhhhh (rerewoéééééééééééééé) héhéhéhéhé !!! En tout cas voilà déjà un nouveau chap de « l'autre Soma » J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! J'adore quelques passages dedans (héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé rire sadique lol) Bon allez bonne lecture et merci à mon bêta lecteur !!!!

L'autre Soma 

Chapitre 6 : A cœur ouvert

La journée s'acheva, Ayamé s'invita à rester pour le grand plaisir de Shiguré et pour le plus grand ennui de Yuki.

Mais voilà !!!!! Où allait on caser tout ce monde ?????

-« Mais bien sûr j'irais dormir avec mon cher Yuki ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

-« Hors de question ! »

-« Hu !Hu !Hu! Allons Aya! Yuki dors déjà avec le KyonKyon ! »

-« LA FERME ! » Rugis le chat.

-« Ha ???? Le chat et la souris ensemble ? » S'étonna faussement Ayamé.

-« NON MAIS QUEL ABRUTI !!!! » Hurla de plus belle notre cher rouquin.

Yuki était silencieux mais une grande consternation se lisait sur son visage.

-« Mais bien sûr Aya-San ! Depuis ils sont plus proches ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« BAKA !!!! » Yuki et Kyo avaient hurlé en cœur.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Thoru était quand à elle fort dépassée par la situation.

« Tu as toujours la solution de dormir avec moi ! Tu sais que je n'attends que cela ! » Enchaîna Shiguré avec un air pleins de sous entendu.

Les deux jeunes Soma et Thoru fixèrent l'écrivain d'un air consterné.

-« Ho !Ho !Ho!Ho! J'aimerais bien mais j'aurais trop peur de pas beaucoup dormir avec toi!"

_-« Qu'est ce que cela veut dire… »_ Songèrent les deux jeunes Soma avec cette fois une expression presque effrayé.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« JE SAIS ! J'IRAIS DORMIR DANS LA CHAMBRE DE THORU-CHAN !!!! »

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIII ??? » Encore en chœur les deux jeunes Soma.

-« TU FAIS CELA ET T'ES MORT ABRUTI DE SERPENT !!! » Hurla un Kyo déchaîné.

-« Je…Je peux laisser ma chambre !!! » Protesta vivement Thoru tentant par la même occasion d'arranger la situation.

-« Sûrement pas ! » répliqua Yuki en essayant de rester zen. (NDA : Et ça doit pas être évident lol)

La dispute semblait sans fin quand une voix calme s'éleva parmi les cris et autres protestations (NDA : Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de voisinage proche lol)

-« Ayamé-San peut venir dans la mienne ! »

C'était Atoki qui depuis le début avait suivit les débats sans intervenir, et sa proposition amena un grand calme.

-« … »

-« Cela me dérange pas de partager la chambre qu'on ma gentiment mise à disposition. » Continua t-il d'un air posé.

-« Vous…Vous êtes sûr ? » S'inquiéta Yuki.

Atoki souris d'avantage.

-« Oui ! »

Ayamé qui s'était figé et fixait jusqu'à lors d'un air surpris le frère d'Akito, sembla reprendre vie.

-« J'espérais que Yuki veuille bien de moi ! Mais après tout pourquoi pas ! Même si partager la chambre de Yuki ou celle de Thoru-chan m'aurait comblé ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! »

_-« BAKA !!!_ » Pensèrent encore en concert Yuki et Kyo.

Ainsi fut-il décidé, Hatori quitta la maison et Thoru aidée de Yuki se chargèrent d'organiser le couchage du serpent.

-« Je suis désolé pour mon frère ! » S'excusa t-il une fois dans sa chambre et aidant Thoru à installé un autre futon. « Il s'invite sans penser à la surcharge de travail pour vous Honda-san ! »

La jeune fille fixa le jeune prince avec des yeux ronds.

-« Hu ? Mais non voyons !!!! Ca me gène pas du tout ! » s'exclama t-elle vivement.

-« J'ignore pourquoi il s'obstine comme ça ! Je sais qu'il fait cela pour se rapprocher de moi mais…. » Il marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague. « Il à le chic de me mettre hors de moi ! J'essaye de le comprendre parfois … »

Thoru lui sourit.

-« Vous y arriverez …Tout les deux ! »

Yuki la fixa un long moment puis sourit à son tour.

Hatori retrouva le sombre manoir des Soma, il s'arrêta un instant sur le perron et leva son regard vers le ciel étoilée. La nuit était tiède et pas l'ombre d'un nuage, une très belle nuit. Il devait avant d'aller dormir rendre une dernière visite à Akito. Il sorti son paquet de cigarette, la lueur de la flamme du briquet éclaira un instant son visage, puis rejeta la tête en arrière pour laisser expiré une longue bouffé de fumé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se pressé, il voulait profité encore quelques instant de cette nuit calme et prenant le temps de finir sa cigarette.

Quand enfin il entra dans la chambre d'Akito il était assez tard, mais le chef de la famille Soma l'attendait tranquillement.

Hatori resta impassible face à lui mais au fond de lui il se doutait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-« Enfin rentré …Hatori ! » Murmura la voix doucereuse du chef des Soma.

Le médecin s'agenouilla.

-« Oui ! »

-« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? » Continua Akito de ce même ton.

-« Oui ! »

Akito qui était allongé devant lui se mit à sourire, mais ses yeux demeurèrent froids.

-« Tu as visiblement bien profité ! Et cela tant mieux… » Il se redressa. « Car à l'avenir je ne le tolérais plus ! » Sa voix avait radicalement changé, cette fois elle exprimait la colère. « M'a tu compris ? Hatori-San ? »

Hatori hocha la tête.

Le visage d'Akito s'adoucie brusquement.

« Biennnnn !!! Je préfère ça ! Tiens ! Et comment va le monstre ? Il est guéri ? »

L'entretient semblait partir sur une pente glissante.

-« Oui ! »

Les yeux d'Akito s'animèrent d'une étrange lueur.

-« Voyez-vous ça ! C'est qu'il est en plus résistant ! » Il se mit à rire. « Est ce que c'était contagieux ? Cette horrible fille ne l'a pas attrapé ? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Dommage ! »

Hatori resta silencieux.

« J'y songe ! Je ne suis jamais allé dans cette maison ! »

A ses mots Hatori réprima avec beaucoup de peine une expression de surprise.

-« Quel maison ? »

-« Voyons ! Celle où habite Shiguré, Yuki et cette stupide fille ! »

Le médecin sentit une vague glacée parcourir son dos.

Pourquoi désirait-il brusquement voir cette maison ? Et exprimer cette idée justement aujourd'hui ?

« J'imagine qu'ils seraient tous surpris de me voir venir non ? » Akito arpenta la chambre affichant un air moqueur. « Ils seraient vraiment tous heureux de me voir ! N'est ce pas ? » Il se mit de nouveau à rire. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse de la part du médecin il se retourna. « Tu n'es guère bavard Hatori ! » Il sonda le visage du médecin. « Ne serais tu pas en train de me cacher quelques chose ? »

-« Non ! Akito-San ! » Menti Hatori en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible.

Le chef de la famille le fixa un long moment, finalement il se détourna.

-« Tu peux aller dormir ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ce soir ! »

Hatori s'inclina.

-« Très bien ! Bonne nuit Akito-San ! »

Le chef des Soma lui tourna le dos et resta silencieux, il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir et se refermé.

Akito tourna la tête vers la porte, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur ironique.

-« Décidément ils me prennent tous pour un idiot ! Même Hatori-San ! » Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres minces. « Me mentir comme ça avec aplomb ! Je finirais bien pas savoir ce qui retient aussi longtemps Hatori loin de moi ! » Et son sourire s'élargie à cette pensée.

Dans la maison de Shiguré chacun se préparèra à dormir. Kyo voulait passer une autre nuit sur le toit.

-« Mais ! Kyo-kun ? Et si vous avez froids cette nuit ? » S'inquiéta Thoru.

-« Pffff ! Préfère cela que d'être en présence avec ce sale rat ! »

-« Puis de toute façon le Kyon Kyon est habitué aux nuits fraîches passés dans sa montage en compagnie des ours ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Y AVAIT PAS D'OURS !!! »

Yuki qui était revenu de la salle de bain toisa le chat.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il à encore à crié ce Baka Neko ? »

-« SA SUFFITTTTTTTTTTTT !!!! JE VAIS TE LATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! »

BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF SCRATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La souris avait envoyé le chat volé dans le jardin.

-« Yuki-Kuuuuuuuu !!! Faut pas cassé ma maisonnnnnnnn !!! » S'exclama Shiguré larmoyant.(NDA : Des vrais larmes ? Où des larmes de crocodiles ? lol)

Yuki se détourna.

-« Il n'a qu'a miaulé ailleurs ce baka neko ! »

La souris monta à l'étage sans un regard pour le chat.

-« Enfoiré ! » Répliqua celui-ci en se redressant.

-« Ky…Kyo-kun ???" S'inquiéta la jeune fille. « V…vous êtes pas blessé ? »

Kyo bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit.

« KYO-KUN !!!! »

-« Laisse donc ! Il va revenir ! » Rassura l'écrivain. « Bon ! » Il se leva. « Il est tard ! Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

-« Bonne nuit Guré-san ! Rêves pas trop de moi cette nuit ! Ho !Ho !Ho!"

-" J'ignore si cela me serait possible Aya-san!Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« … » (NDA : Réaction de Thoru lol)

Le calme s'installa de nouveau sur la petite maison, chacun étant dans leur chambre.

Atoki et Ayamé partageaient la chambre de Yuki, le frère d'Akito semblait avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais il n'était pas le seul Ayamé aussi.

Il s'en rendit compte et observa attentivement le frère de Yuki.

-« Vous essayez de toutes vos forces de vous rapprocher de Yuki ? »

Ayamé posa son regard vers lui.

-« Il y a plusieurs années j'ai pas été vraiment le grand frère idéal ! » Confia t-il. « Il était malheureux, il est venu vers moi demandé de l'aide et je l'ai repoussé ! Je n'ai pas eu la bonne attitude envers lui. »

-« Vous essayez de réparé aujourd'hui ? »

-« J'ai fais comme s'il n'existait pas, et aujourd'hui je regrette ! »

-« Yuki s'est retrouvé avec Akito…C'est bien ça ? »

Ayamé ferma un instant les yeux.

-« Notre propre mère la quasiment vendu à lui ! Il a été mis entre les mains d'Akito comme un vulgaire objet ! Je le savais…mais je n'ai rien fais ! »

Atoki fixa le visage du serpent.

_-« Il a prit alors ma place ! »_ Songea-t-il.

-« J'ai été très égoïste ! Je ne pensais qu'à pouvoir vivre comme je l'entendais. Yuki était trop jeune pour pouvoir se rebeller contre notre mère. »

-« Je ne pense pas…que ce soit dans sa nature de le faire… » Interrompit doucement Atoki. « De se rebeller…Je me trompe ? »

Ayamé fit un petit sourire.

-« Depuis quelques années je tente de mieux le connaître et vous semblez mieux savoir que moi en quelques jours. »

Le frère d'Akito fit un sourire énigmatique.

-« C'est que je vous ne m'êtes pas étranger…tous les maudits. » Puis il acheva d'une voix posée. « Vous devriez lui confier ce que vous venez de me dire…Soyez sincère comme vous venez de le faire ! Il ne peut avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui ne lui fait pas confiance ! »

-« Le pire…C'est que vous avez raison ! » Ayamé sourit.

L'aube pointa au dessus des arbres et le soleil inonda de ses chauds rayons la jolie maison.

Thoru comme à son habitude s'était levé la première et préparait un vrai festin pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle entreprit en attendant que toute la maison se réveille de faire un peu de ménage, lavant à grande eau le parquet.

Atoki s'était éveillé le premier, après s'être débarbouillé un peu dans la salle de bain et avoir enfilé des vêtements prêté par Shiguré. Il décida tout d'abord de faire un petit tour dans le jardin, de profité du soleil matinal.

Il se sentait plus fort, il avait complètement récupéré, il était maintenant prêt à réaliser ce qu'il l'avait amené par ici.

Tout en marchant le long de la petite terrasse en bois il songea :

_-« Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Visiblement ils sont heureux ! »_ Un étrange sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. _« Finalement cela va être bien plus intéressant ! Je suis sûr que tu dois être furieux de cette situation n'est ce pas ?…A…»_

C'est alors que … SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH il reçu un pleins sceau d'eau sur lui.

Atoki était trempé, Sa chemise collait à la peau, même ses chaussures étaient remplit d'eau.

-« Hooooooo !!! Pardon !!!!! Suis sincèrement désolée ! Je vous avait pas vu ! Excusez-moi ! » La pauvre Thoru se confondit en excuse. « En plus c'est de l'eau de ménage ! J'ai vraiment honte ! »

Atoki tordi un pan de sa chemise.

-« Je crois que je suis bon a prendre un autre bain ! » S'amusa t-il.

Mais Thoru était vraiment bouleversé par sa bêtise.

« Ce n'est rien voyons ! » Rassura t-il. « Je vais prendre un bain et me changer ! » Il laissa la jeune fille (toujours autant mortifiée par ce qu'elle avait fait ).

Une fois relavé, il enfila des vêtements sec (prêté encore par Shiguré), il venait de finir d'enfiler un autre pantalon et allait mettre une chemise propre quand Yuki ouvrit la porte et…(NDA : Etant pas au courant de la triple douche du Soma lol)

Yuki se figea, Atoki lui tournait le dos et tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale il y avait de nombreuses et profondes cicatrices.

Atoki qui sentit un petit courant d'air tourna la tête et aperçu du coin de l'œil une silhouette. Il se tourna vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec la souris tenant toujours la chemise propre entre ses mains.

« Yuki ? »

Le torse non plus n'était pas épargné, il était autant sillonné de cicatrice jusqu'aux épaules et une très longue sur le bras gauche.

Yuki était bouleversé et sans voix, pour rien au monde il se serait douté que sous ses habits il avait ce genre de marque.

Le frère d'Akito enfila la chemise et la boutonna.

-« Désolé d'afficher un tel spectacle ! » S'excusa t-il calmement.

La souris restait silencieuse, son regard conservait une expression horrifier.

Atoki enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et observa tranquillement le jeune Soma.

Finalement Yuki retrouva l'usage de la parole.

-« Je…Je voulais pas ! Je…Savais pas… » Il hésita un moment. « …Est ce ?…Akito ? »

En posant cette question Yuki pensa à ce qu'Akito lui avait fait subir, les coups qu'il lui avait donné dans cette pièce sombre. Son plaisir de le frapper, de le terroriser… Il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre la réponse d'Atoki, il tourna les talons.

« Pardon ! » Et sorti vivement de la salle de bain.

Yuki avait ressentit un grand choc, la vue des anciennes blessures l'avait perturbé. Il voulait pas entendre la confirmation d'Atoki, il ignorait pourquoi il avait aussi peur de l'entendre. Peut être parce que lui même ne voulait pas revivre ça ? Sauf qu'Akito n'était jamais allé jusqu'à lui faire de telle cicatrice.

A suivre !!!!

Et voilàààààààààààààààààà !!!!!

Passons aux reviews :

Superzori :

_chalu !_

« Coucou »

_bein manquait plus que ayame lol_

« lol une fic sur fruit basket sans Aya c'est comme un repas sans dessert lol »

_jm bcp ce chap la aussi!!_

« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! »

_on est pas sur que ça soit kureno le coq , parceque mm si akito la dit ds le livre on a pas la preuve ,y c jamias transformer ... dc moi je pense que c pas lui !_

« Il est vrai ! Mais je pense pas qu'Akito à menti à ce moment là, il à pas vraiment d'intérêt à le faire ! Enfin toute façon on verra bien dans les volumes suivants (rhaaaaaaaaa vivement la suiteuuuuh) »

_zoubix_

« biyouuuuuuu !!! »

Ayako :

_Ms quel manipulateur ce Shishi (note pr Shigure...la prochaine fis que tu pique le clavier de sushi...soit plus éloquant...)_

-« Hu !Hu !Hu !J'étais charmé par ton charme! Hu !Hu !Hu! (se cache derrière son éventail) »

_je suis sûr que c pas pr rien que mon ayame adoré est là (ezt je doute que tu l'as fait venir pas que pr mes bo yeux que tu n'as d'ailleurs jms vu)_

-« fallait bien traumatisé un peu Yuki lolololol !!! »

_Sinon on a bô dire...Akito est 1 sadik ms Atoki l'est pas mieux (l'a tt de même tenter de tuer thoru par 1 crise cardiak...)_

-« Bheuuuu !!! Il n'a pas fait exprès (Atoki), puis Thoru devait être encore dans la lune comme toujours lol ! »

_voila  
j'attends la suite ac impatience_

-« Moi aussi mdrrrrrrrr…. Sifflote en regardant le ciel d'un air inspiré ! »

_C vrai koi...ms ke fait Akito?_

-« Il prépare son fouet pour Hatori lol ! »

_Ps pr myhahou...la hache...faut qu'elle soit rouillée...sinon c pas assez sadik (Ayako, conaisseuse)_

-« Voilà message passé pour Myhahou lol »

_bizo  
Ayako_

-« Gros biyouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aussi !!! »

Chimgrid :

_Prout! (je trouvais ca plus original que Coucou lol)_

-« Tiens y a une drôle d'odeur tout d'un coup lololol (c'est fin je sais lol)

_Bon le mystère Atoki s'épaissit... _

-« Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_J'aime les mystères mais en même temps j'aime pas lol enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire!! (t'as le droit de dire non )_

-« Je ne fais pas ma faux cul mais je comprends tout à fait lololol On aime le mystère mais on déteste qu'il dur trop longtemps lololol ! »

_Et puis pkoi il s'excuse à la fin? pour le mal qu'a pu faire son frère? parce qu'il se sent responsable de la malédiction?_

-« lol Pourtant y a des indices dans le chapitre lol ! »

_En tout cas ce chapitre était (encore) super et j'ai hâte de lire la suite!_

-« Chouette !!!! Merciiiiiiii suis happy !!! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chap te comblera !!! »

_Ah oui au fait, ya pas eu assez d'Ayamé se traine à tes pieds en pleurant _

-« Bha voilà avec ce chap au moins tu as plus d'Ayamé !!!!»

_Allez, travaille bien la suite!_

-« lol Je m'y emploie lol ! »

_Sig, en grève_

-« Gros bisous !!!! »

Merci pour vos reviews !!! Au prochain chap (en espérant pas si long à écrire lol)


	8. Akito

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieux pour une fois lol

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI SOMA (Mon précieuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!! lol)

Note de l'auteur : Halalalalaaaa décidément je n'ai guère de chance !!!! Je m'excuse platement pour le retard que prend mes fics (et encore le pire est celle parodique « une rencontre Harry Potterisante ») enfin ce retard fut involontaire de ma part, car j'ai eu une grosse tuile (qui m'est pas tombé sur la tête, suis folle naturellement lol) mon bon vieux pc où j'écris tous mes textes, mets tous mes dessins et administre tous mes sites était en rade (argggggg) et oui monsieur PC refusait de démarré depuis la veille de Noël (sympa le cadeau du papa noël lol). J'ai du utilisé mon pc portable pour écrire le chapitre , puis mon bin vieux PC la veille du jour de l'an a enfin décidé de faire une bonne résolution en démarrant de nouveau (lol) Bref j'ai passé trois nuit à écrire histoire et 4 chapitres d'un coup (lol) sauf que je les posterais un à un (sadique lol) .Donc encore toutes mes excuses pour cette suite qui c'est fait attendre!!!! Et sinon JOYEUX NOEL (en retard lol) ET BONNE ANNEE ! BONNE SANTEE !!!! Et pour finir merci à mon bêta lecteur pour sa… bha bêta lecture (hohohohohoho ) allez zou bonne lecture !!!!!!

L'autre Soma

Chapitre 7 : Akito

Dans la même matinée, au manoir des Soma, Hatori vient rendre visite à Akito, il trouva celui-ci encore endormit dans le futon. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-« Akito San ? » Murmura-t-il.

Le chef des Soma remua légèrement.

-« Laisse moi tranquille ! » Grogna t-il d'une voix mal réveillée.

Et s'enfonça d'avantage sous la couverture.

Hatori posa sa main sur le front d'Akito.

-« Vous êtes brûlant ! »

Akito rejeta vivement sa main.

-« Je t'ai dis que me laisser tranquille !!!!! » S'impatienta t-il.

Le médecin n'insista pas. Finalement Akito se redressa, son teint était pâle et ses yeux fiévreux. Puis dans un brusque mouvement il s'agrippa au cou du jeune médecin.

« Excuse moi Hatori ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur car ma nuit fut vraiment horrible ! »

-« Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ? » Questionna doucement Hatori.

Akito le visage appuyé contre le torse du médecin ne répondit pas.

« Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une injection pour baisser la fièvre ? »

Akito hocha négativement la tête.

-« Va me chercher Kuréno ! » Murmura-t-il finalement en se décrochant d'Hatori.

-« Très bien ! Si vous avez besoin de moi… ! »

Le chef des Soma demeura silencieux, le médecin se retira.

Il chercha dans le domaine la trace de Kuréno, il l'aperçu enfin dans l'une des parties du grand jardin.

Il était debout immobile contemplant le ciel. Suivant du regard le vol rapide de plusieurs oiseaux.

« Kuréno ? »

Il se retourna et fixa d'un air impassible le jeune médecin.

-« Hatori-San ! »

Le médecin s'avança jusqu'à lui.

-« Regrette-tu ?… » Il acheva pas sa phrase mais Hatori se doutait qu'il avait compris.

-« Finalement…Cela change pas grand chose pour moi ! » Il observa un long moment le visage du médecin. « Visiblement tu me cherchais ! »

-« Oui ! Akito n'est pas très bien ce matin et voudrais que tu sois à ses côtés ! »

Kuréno leva de nouveau ses yeux vers le ciel.

-« Je vois ! » Il refait face à Hatori. « Je vais y aller ! »

Hatori hocha lentement la tête.

-« Si jamais ça va pas mieux, n'hésite pas à me demander ! »

-« Oui ! »

Et Kuréno pris le chemin du pavillon d'Akito, laissant en plant le médecin.

Akito entre temps s'était installé le long de la terrasse de bois, tout en restant blotti dans une couverture.

Kuréno arrivant part les jardins l'aperçu tout de suite. Akito posa son regard fiévreux sur lui et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres pâles.

-« Kuréno ! » Le chef des Soma ouvrit grand ses bras.

Le Soma vient s'installer à ses côtés, Akito appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

« Merci d'être venu ! » Murmura un Akito apaisé.

Yuki s'était tenu un bon moment à l'écart, il revient que assez tard dans la matinée.

Atoki était assis sur le rebord de la terrasse, le rat s'immobilisa face à lui.

-« Tu m'as posé une question tout à l'heure, mais la réponse semble te faire peur ! » S'exclama tranquillement le frère d'Akito.

Yuki fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux.

-« Cela me regarde pas ! »

-« Ha bon ? Tu en es sûr ? »

Le rat posa un regard méfiant sur le jumeau. Mais Atoki fit un sourire apaisant.

-« Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ressentir de la peur ! C'est compréhensible tu sais ! »

-« Je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! »

-« Vraiment ???? »

Le visage de Yuki exprimait une vive surprise.

-« Veux tu entendre mon histoire Yuki ? »

Le rat demeura immobile, il hésitait.

Atoki sourit d'avantage.

« L'autre jour je me suis excusé, j'imagine que tu demande pour quel raison, n'est ce pas ? »

Yuki hocha la tête.

« Car tu as pris ma place auprès d'Akito ! Tu as été toi aussi mis entre ses mains ! Mon calvaire a pris fin quand tu es arrivé ! » Il sonda le regard du rat. « J'ai après vécu loin de tout, et n'était plus en proie constante au fureur d'Akito. Pourtant… cela va peut être t'étonner… mais Akito n'as pas toujours été aussi…irritable ! »

Le regard de Yuki s'agrandit d'avantage.

« Tout a changé quand on lui a annoncé ce qui l'attendait… ce jour là tout a basculé… Sa vie, La mienne, la votre… » Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Depuis Akito joue un jeu…Un autre jeu bien différent de ce qui était sa véritable nature ! »

-« Quel jeu ? »

Atoki ferma les yeux et sembla goûté au délice de réchauffé son visage au soleil.

-« Un jour…Peut être ! Pour l'instant vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas ! Je pense qu'Akito ne me le pardonnerait jamais… » Il se mit à rire. « La rancœur est tenace dans son cœur ! » Il rouvrit les yeux et posa son attention sur le jeune Soma. « Et Akito n'a pas été le seul responsable de toutes mes cicatrices ! »

Yuki demeura stupéfait.

« La réponse à ta question était finalement pas si difficile à entendre ! » Atoki se leva et s'éloigna, laissant un Yuki plus que perplexe.

Le rat resta un moment à réfléchir aux propos d'Atoki mais il fut vite dérangé par une tornade furieuse.

-« YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! »

Ayamé avait dés le matin une pêche incroyable (NDA : sacré Aya !!!)

Yuki fit un pas de côté évitant de justesse la tornade serpent qui fondait sur lui….

BLAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

-« AIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH !!! »

C'était Kyo qui passait par là, ce pris un Aya en pleine face.

« QUEL EST L'ABRUTI QUI ME BALANCE UN SERPENT !!!!! » Il toisa d'un regard furieux son ennemis de toujours THE RAT (NDA : Pour changé un peu lol)

Yuki jeta un regard plein de mépris au chat.

-« Je vois pas de qui tu fais allusion ! »

-« TU AS FAIT EXPRET DE M'ENVOYER AYAME ! SALE RAT !!!! »

-« Je n'ai rien fait sciemment ! Je l'ai juste évité ! Baka Neko ! »

-« C'EST TOUT DE MÊME DE TA FAUTE !!!!! SALE RAT !!!!! »

Shiguré arrivant à ce moment là :

-« Toujours à s'entendre aussi bien c'est deux là ! Hu ! Hu !Hu! Hu! » Puis se tournant vers Thoru. « Qu'est que tu nous a préparé de bon ma petite Thoru-kun ?»

-« Du ragoût de bœuf ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Quelle épouse attentive! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII????? » S'exclamèrent en coeur les deux jeunes Soma qui sur le coup avait finis par oublier leurs disputes.

Shiguré lui continuait à pouffer de rire derrière son éventail.

-« BIEN JOUEEEEEEEE MON GURE-SAN !!! » Hurla brusquement Ayamé (NDA : Le retour lol) « Quel bel diversion que tu as fait là ! Ho !Ho ! Ho !Ho! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Je sais! Je sais! »

_-« J'y crois pas ! »_ Pensa Yuki.

_-« Abrutis ! »_ Songea Kyo.

Alors que l'ambiance chez Shiguré promettait des meilleurs (NDA : lol)

A la résidence des Soma c'était bien différent…La fièvre d'Akito semblait pas baissé, mais le chef des Soma s'obstinait à vouloir aucun soin de la part d'Hatori.

Kuréno était le seul à pouvoir tenir compagnie au malade, le seul à pouvoir calmé son esprit tumultueux.

En sa présence Akito était calme, apaisé…

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé depuis ce matin, Akito à moitié endormis appuyé contre le coq, celui-ci contemplant son visage.

Finalement Akito remua légèrement, ses cils se soulevèrent, découvrant ses prunelles sombres. Sa première vision, le visage de Kuréno.

-« Bien dormi ? » Demanda doucement celui-ci.

Akito s'étira lentement et se redressa puis balaya du regard le jardin, le soleil était au zénith.

-« Bien mieux que depuis ses derniers temps ! » Confia t-il sans émotion apparent.

-« J'en suis content ! » Kuréno fit un large sourire.

Le chef des Soma l'observa un moment, puis son visage exprima une légère douceur.

-« Je sais ! » Sa main frôla son front encore brûlant. « Cette stupide fièvre ne baisse pas ! »

-« Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher Hatori ? »

Akito fit une sorte de grimace de dépit.

-« Je me répugne en ce moment de faire appel à lui ! »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Akito s'appuya de nouveau contre le coq.

-« Car je sens qu'il me cache quelques chose !…Depuis plusieurs jours ! »

-« Que pourrait-il bien vous cachez ? » S'étonna Kuréno.

Les yeux sombres d'Akito s'animèrent d'une expression agacée.

-« J'ignore ! Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! Depuis ses derniers temps je n'ai plus vraiment confiance en lui ! » Akito frissonna brusquement et rajusta fébrilement la couverture sur ses frêles épaules.

Kuréno se leva doucement.

-« Cela s'améliore pas, je vais aller le chercher ! »

Akito ne protesta pas, poussa un long soupire, appuya sa tête contre la porte coulissante et ferma un instant les yeux.

_-« Le jour de ta naissance, tout à été décidé pour toi Akito ! Tu vas mourir ! »_

_-« Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi moi ? » Pleurnichait une voix d'enfant._

_La femme aux regard noir élargie son sourire._

_-« Car tu as été assez stupide pour naître avant Atoki ! »_

_-« Je te crois pas !!!! Tu mens !!!!!!! » L'enfant plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. « Tu es méchante ! Je te déteste ! »_

_-« Pourtant c'est la vérité ! Tu subiras la malédiction des maudits réunis ! Tu moura jeune ! Tel a été décidé ta vie ! »_

_-« TAIS TOI ! TU MENS ! JE VAIS PAS MOURIR !!!! »_

_-« Tout est entièrement de ta faute mon enfant ! Car tu as été assez bête pour naître en premier… naître avant Atoki ! »_

_-« NON!!!! JE TE HAIS !!!!!!!!! »_

Akito se réveilla en sursaut, Hatori était penché au-dessus de lui et le fixait d'un air inquiet.

-« Akito-san ? Ca va? »

Le chef de la famille réalisa qu'il était couché dans sa chambre.

-« Comment… ? »

-« Kuréno est venu me prévenir que vous n'alliez pas mieux. » Expliqua Hatori en rangeant ses instruments dans sa mallette. « Et quand je suis arrivé vous étiez en pleins délire. Alors on vous a mis au lit ! »

Akito porta sa main à ses yeux.

_Ce cauchemar…Pourquoi ce souvenir lui était revenu en rêve ? _

« Il vous faut rester au chaud ! » Conseilla gentiment Hatori.

Le chef des Soma resta silencieux.

« Pas d'effort ! » Continua le médecin. « Pas de forte émotion… »

-« J'ai compris ! » Répliqua Akito avec un peu d'agacement.

Hatori ferma sa mallette et observa son visage.

-« Je suis désolé mais… »

-« Non ! » Interrompit brusquement Akito.

Le médecin sembla surpris.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excusé Hatori ! »

La surprise du médecin fut encore plus grande.

« Je ferais comme tu voudras ! »

Hatori resta sans voix. (NDA : Akito est p'être plus malade qu'il pensait lol)

Akito s'endormit de nouveau, les médicaments faisaient son effet. Mais cette fois pas de souvenir, juste un sommeil profond et apaisant.

Kuréno qui était également présent au chevet d'Akito fixa attentivement le médecin.

-« J'ai l'impression qu'Akito à peur ! »

Le médecin posa sa main sur le front du malade pour vérifier si la fièvre était en train de tomber.

-« Elle ne fera qu'augmenter ! » Il se redressa et s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Chaque jour un petit peu plus… »

Kuréno n'avait pas bougé de sa place, agenouillé derrière la tête d'Akito, il suivit du regard le médecin.

-« J'attise cette peur ! Ma présence semble l'apaiser mais aussi confirmer ses pires craintes. »

Hatori se tourna vers le coq.

-« Malgré cela, Akito sait que tu n'es pas responsable de ce fait ! Je crois même que ses sentiments pour toi son sincère. »

Kuréno hocha lentement la tête et posa son attention sur le visage d'Akito endormit.

-« Je suis partagé Hatori ! J'ai fais cette promesse ! Cette promesse face à ses larmes…comment aurais je pu refusé ? Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser ! »

-« On n'est tous un peu dans la même situation, même si pour toi c'est un peu différent. »

Kuréno posa sa main sur les cheveux noirs d'Akito.

-« Jusqu'à la fin… »

A ce moment un souvenir lui revient en tête, le visage larmoyant d'un enfant aux cheveux noirs qui s'accrochait à lui.

_« N'ai crainte ! Je ne te quitterais pas !…Je resterais malgré tout ! »_ Sa main caressa doucement la chevelure sombre du chef de la famille.

A suivre !!!!

Voilà un autre chapitre qui s'achève, je fais donc place aux réponses aux reviews , qui me font vraiment un grand grand plaisir à chaque fois !Merci merci de votre soutient !

Chimgrid :

_je vais pas reprouter parce qu'après on va encore m'acuser d'essayer d'asphyxier aya pr le kidnapper alors je me contente de dire "coucou" (4 ligne pr dire bonjour mdr)_

-« Dommage j'avais investie dans un masque à gaz (au cas où lol), coucou aussi !!! lol »

_dsl de pas avoir reviewé avant mais je suis en pleine révisions... pas vraiment le temps!!_

-« Pas grave !Pas grave ! Les études sont importantes !!! Donc t'en fais pas !!! »

_bon ton atoki m'énerve là: "Finalement cela va être bien plus intéressant ! Je suis sûr que tu dois être furieux de cette situation n'est ce pas ?…A…»" qu'est ce qui va etre plus intéressant hein?_

-« Bheu je vais pas spoiler lol !!! »

_et puis il a pas l'air si gentil que ca le atoki!! et toutes ces marques prouvent bien qu'il est sado maso!! c ptet pour ca qu'il veut dormir avec aya, il pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui (nan j'ai pas bu mdr)_

-« lol Chuuuut !!! Sinon Shiguré va être jaloux lololol »

_bon j'ai pas du lire correctement les chapitres parce que moi jvois pas du tout ce qu'il vient faire là le jumeau lol_

-« Ca va venir lol ca va venir lol »

_en tout cas ecris nous vite la suiteuh :)_

-« J'essaye, et j'étais pas aidée avec mes problèmes de pc (comme j'explique dans note d'auteur tt en haut) »

_ZouX, Sig, kidnappeuse d'ayamé (et de shiguré tiens me plait bien lui aussi lol)_

-« mdrrrrrr biyouuuuu et me les abîmes pas trop j'en ai encore un peu besoin pour la fic ! »

_ps: HP6 sort le 16/07/2004 en anglais! c ecrit sur le site de JKR c la fete!_

-« Woé sauf que moi je dois attendre la version française car suis trop nulle en inglish (ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn lol) »

hypi :

_kikou!_

-« Coucouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!! Chouette une nouvelle review !!!! »

_Trop trop bien ta fic!! j'aime bien les chtit' commentaires que tu mets entre parenthèses!! lol ca me fait trop marrer!!_

-« Merci merci !!!! Contente que la fic te plaise lol et j'avoue que j'aime mettre ses petits commentaires (Je devrais pas trop en abusé vu que normalement c'est une fic sérieuse lol mais bon héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé plus fort que moiiiiiiiiii !!!!) »

_shigure et ayame aussi sont marrants ( mais eux sont des cas a part on va dire...)lol_

-« lol ! »

_j'ai hâte de lire la suite!! essaye de pas nous faire saliver trop longtemps quand même!! Lol_

-« Arfffff c'est pas avec l'aide de mon vieux pc en tout cas ! gomen gomen !!! »

_aller, je te laisse travailler en espérant que les 2 zigotos ( shigure et ayame bien sur!!) t'embêtent le moins possible ( et vis!! leur connerie na pas de frontières!! lol)_

-« merciiiiiiiiiii lol Au moins la vie est moins triste avec eux ! J'avoue que connaître quelqu'un comme Shiguré m'amuserais bcp héhéhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_Bisoux_

-« Gros bisouuuuuuuuuuuux aussi !!!! »

Ayako :

_Hello_

-« De luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (lol) »

_Ah Shigure était sous mon charme mais fallait le dire _

-« lol Shiguré aime les jeunes filles fraîches et étudiantes lol »

_C vrai que l'on ne peut tomber que sous mon charme _

-« Manquerait plus qu'un uniforme et Shiguré est au ange lol »

_Sinon j'aime ce chap (et si Akito ose touché à Toto ac 1 fouet je sens que je vais liberer les somas de leur malediction à cp de ptite cuillère)_

-« Haaaaaaaaa contente !!!! Ha nonnnnn !!! Pas touche a MON AKITO !!!! J'en ai encore besoin lol ! »

_En fait Akito se laisse pas manipuler...j'aimerais voir la tête des autres en le voyant...mais surtt la sienne en voyant toki_

-« Mdrrrrrrrr Hé non on trompe pas comme ça Akito lol !!! Héhéhéhéhéhé »

_Enfin je dirais FIGHT AYA FIGHT _

-« Le pauvre il a finit dans les bras de KyonKyon lololol »

_kisu  
Ayako_

-« BIYOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! »

Lwella :

_J'adore ta fic! C'est super!_

-« Rhooooooooo merciiiiiiiiiii !!! »

_Mystère et humour, ça fait un super mélange._

-« J'essaye de changé d'ambiance et de respecté au maximum le caractère des persos, c'est pas toujours évident mais vous encouragement à tous m'aide bcp !!! »

_J'adore le personnage d'Atoki, ça nous change du mauvais caractère de son frère lol._

-« Merci pour lui !!! lol Et Surtout c'est MON PERSO A MOI Bouhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha un SOSIE D'AKITO AVEC LEQUEL JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!! lol (Oups je me suis laissée un peu emporté par mon enthousiasme lol)

_Mais est- ce que Atoki est aussi gentil qu'il en a l'air?_

-« Qui sait !!! lololol »

_Ce chapitre était génial, vivement la suite._

-« Je ferais tout pour être plus rapide vu que maintenant mon vieux pc est coopératif lol! Gros bisoux à toi et merci encore pour ta review !!!! »

the piaf:

_salut!_

-«Helloooooooo!!!! »

_Arf aya et shigure sont incorrigibles! Toujours en train de faire les cons!! lol! _

-« Pour le plus grand plaisir des lecteurs n'esssssst pas lololol (moi j'adore quand ils deviennent incontrôlable !!!) »

_J'aime bien ta fic et j'ai hate de lire la suite!! vite vite vite!_

-« Merciiiiiiiiii !!! J'ai bien rattrapé mon retard (4chap en 3 jours ) héhéhéhéhé (mais je mets pas les autres tout de suite hohohohohoho) »

_Au faite, j'ai l'impression que Atoki est pas si gentil qu'il en a l'air...ou c'est moi qui me fait des films, ou c'est voulu!!_

-« Héhéhéhéhé lol ! (Je spoilerais pas lol)»

_En tout cas, il cache qq chose!! C'est louche!! lol!_

-« Atoki est comme Akito ils ont beaucoup de chose qui reste dans l'ombre ! »

_Bon ben travail bien, continues comme ça c'est super!!_

-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!! »

_Bisouxx, a_

-« Biyouuuuuuuuuu !!! »

Bon voilà !!! A bientôt !!!! Et au prochain chapitre !!!!!


	9. Souffrances

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieux pour une fois lol

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI SOMA (Mon précieuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!! lol)

Note de l'auteur : Hello la compagnie (créole ?) !!!!! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, me font vraiment vraiment plaisir (Je sais j'ai déjà dis mais j'insiste lol).

Nous voici au chapitre 8 et pour une fois on s'intéresse un petit peu à un autre des perso de la famille Soma (mais je ne dis pas lequel bouhahahahahahaha). Que dire d'aiutre ? Bha que pour moi tout va bien sauf que j'ai toujours pas mangé mes premiers sushi de l'année 2005 ET QUE C'EST UN SCANDALE !!!!! lol … Hum… Bon merci à mon bêta lecteur Caraman qui à toujours autant la gentillesse de relire mes chaps. Et j'arrête de blablaté sans raison (car on s'en fiche de ma vie lol) allez bonne lecture !!!!!

L'autre Soma

Chapitre 8 : Souffrances….

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Ayamé avait finit par repartir (NDA : Au grand bonheur de Yuki lol)

Hatori n'avait pas fait signe de vie chez Shiguré depuis, il était bien trop occupé avec la maladie d'Akito, celui-ci avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa forte fièvre. Reprenant finalement lentement le dessus.

Atoki quant à lui faisait presque partie de la vie de la maison de Shiguré. Thoru était ravie d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui, mais Atoki demeurait encore bien mystérieux.

Yuki semblait même s'habitué à sa présence.

Il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter un peu tout les deux, après tout n'avait-il pas eu un passé commun ?

Kyo quand à lui avait du mal à être à l'aise avec lui, il ressemblait trop au chef de la famille. De plus il avait été enfermé et sachant que son avenir était de subir un jour la même chose, c'était comme s'il devait voir sa destinée en face, alors que pour l'instant il voulait à tout pris profiter de tous ses moments passé avec elle… Thoru.

Allongé sur le toit, au lieu d'observé les étoiles il voyait son visage à elle, Thoru… La jeune fille un peu naïve, maladroite mais qui avait trouvé les mots juste lors de sa transformation devant elle. La jeune Lycéenne qui avait réussi à apaiser son cœur…

_-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Comment un monstre pourrait-il être amoureux d'un autre monstre ??? »_

Kyo fronça les sourcils, la voix d'Akito raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Cet après midi là, où il était venu voir Akito, ce jour là où le chef de la famille à souillé de ses propos injurieux la jeune fille qu'il aimait.

Il avait alors certifier qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne serait amoureux de personne… pourtant… Thoru était encré dans son cœur.

Puis maintenant ce frère caché faisant surface, il savait qu'il ne faisait que fuir sa compagnie. Mais comment ? Comment pouvait-il faire face à une personne qui lui rappelait sans cesse ses souvenirs désagréables ?

Kyo ferma les yeux, faisant une profonde grimace de dégoûts.

_-« Je suis qu'un lâche ! Je ne fais que fuir ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de la protéger alors que je me prêtant l'aimer ! »_ Pensa t-il sombrement. _« J'aurais jamais du revenir ici ! Jamais la connaître ! »_ Le visage souriant de Thoru traversa son esprit, malgré lui il fit un léger sourire. _« Malgré tout…suis heureux de la connaître ! »_

_-« Bienvenue a toi, Kyo !!! »_

Il ferma les yeux à ce souvenir de Thoru l'accueillant sur la plage avec un large sourire.

-« Merci ! » Murmura-t-il dans la nuit étoilée. « Merci pour tout ! »

Le lendemain matin Kyo entra dans la cuisine, avec toutes ses pensées, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, Thoru était là tournant le dos au chat plongé dans ses préparatifs du petit déjeuné.

Kyo la contempla un moment silencieux, il aurait donné cher pour que cet instant dur pour l'éternité. Il se sentait un peu bizarre, après cette nuit à pensée à elle, de la regardé comme ça.

Une peur étrange le submergea, l'image d'une Thoru tel un nuage s'évaporant de sa vie, sans avoir moyen de la retenir. Il réprima un frisson, il baissa les yeux, son visage exprimait malgré lui une certaine mélancolie.

-« Kyo-Kun ? »

Il sursauta et leva son regard vers elle.

Thoru l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Es-tu souffrant ? » Paniqua t-elle.

Ne voulant pas l'inquiété d'avantage Kyo afficha un sourire rassurant et pour changer de sujet s'intéressa au petit déjeuner et proposa son aide.

_-« Encore un moment heureux avec elle ! A ses côtés ! Comme si tout était normal ! » _

Thoru se tourna vers lui et sourit, Kyo fit de même.

_« Encore des moments heureux…juste à ses côtés ! C'est tout ce que je veux… ! »_

-« Que c'est mignon ! Deux parfait Tourtereaux ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

L'instant magique fut brisé… ainsi que l'un des murs de papier car un Shiguré avait volé à travers (NDA : Ca c'est de la poésie lol)

Shiguré à table devant le petit déjeuné se lamenta.

« Le vilain KyonKyon à casé encore ma maison ! »

Kyo tentant de garder son self contrôle :

-« Fallait pas me chercher! »

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! Mais vous étiez si mignon tout les deux ! Un vrai petit couple ! » Shiguré ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouté une couche.

Kyo fulminait.

-« CA VA PAS DE RACONTER DE PAREIL CONNERIES ! »

Yuki lui faisait celui qui n'entendait pas, n'accordant aucun regard au chat et au chien.

-« Hu !Hu !Hu! Pourtant vous aviez l'air très intime! »

-« Hu ??? Mais non il m'aidait juste pour préparer le petit déjeuner !! » S'exclama vivement Thoru rougissante.

Kyo détourna les yeux, il était agacé et en même temps…

Si seulement cela pouvait être possible… Mais…Il était le chat…L'amour lui était impossible ! Sa colère monta encore plus vite, car les propos de Shiguré ne faisaient que remuer d'avantage le couteau dans la plaie.

-« CA SUFFITTTTTTTTT !!!! » Il bondit sur ses pieds, serrant les poings.

-« Kyo-Kun ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-« CA COMMENCE A BIEN FAIRE !!!! JE ME TIRE ! » Et il joignit le geste à la parole, il quitta la table et s'enfuis dehors.

Thoru se leva.

-« Kyo-kun!!!! » Elle s'élança à ses trousses.

Il avait courut bien vite, elle avait rapidement perdu sa trace.

« Kyooooooooo-kuuuuuuuuuuuuu ???? Kyoooooo-Kuuuuuu ? » Appelait-elle désespérément en parcourant les bois. Pas de réponse… « Kyoooooooooooo-Kuuuuuuuu ??? »

-« Suis ici ! » Lui parvient une voix en hauteur.

Thoru frôla la crise cardiaque et leva les yeux au ciel.

Kyo était effectivement là, assis sur une branche d'un arbre.

-« Kyo-ku ? » Elle s'avança jusqu'au tronc de l'arbre.

Le chat fit une mine renfrogner.

-« Pourquoi m'a tu suivit ? »

-« Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! »

Kyo détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules.

-« Tu devrais pas ! C'est stupide ! »

Thoru sourit.

« MAIS POURQUOI TU SOURIS AUSSI BETEMENT !!! »

-« Hooo ! Pardon !!! C'est que… »

Kyo se sentit coupable.

-« …Non ! Excuse moi ! Je…suis pas de bon poils ! » Il soupira, puis descendit de l'arbre. « Je cris ! Je m'emporte ! Mais c'est moi qui suis le plus stupide ! » Continua t-il cachant mal son embarras.

Soudain Thoru lui saisit la main et lui fit un regard plein de sincérité.

_« Et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! »_ Pensa le chat.

(NDA : Il ne faut pas sous estimé le pouvoir du chibi eyes hohohohohohohohoho)

Il craqua et fit un doux sourire à la jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'en sa compagnie ils rentrèrent, le chat avait de nouveau le cœur en paix et l'esprit apaisé.

Hatori venait de finir d'ausculter Akito, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs pas tellement enchanté.

-« A quoi cela ta servit ! Je suis guéri ! »

-« On est jamais trop prudent ! Votre fièvre était assez sérieuse ! Je voulais écarter tout risque de rechute ! »

-« Toute façon… » Il se leva brusquement. « Tu semble être particulièrement au petit soin pour moi ! »

Hatori arrêta son geste et leva des yeux étonnés vers Akito.

Le chef des Soma le jaugea avec sévérité.

« Comme quelqu'un qui à quelques chose à se reprocher ! »

-« Allons ! Akito-San c'est parfaitement ridicule ! Je ne … »

-« CA SUFFIT ! ARRETE DE ME MENTIR !!!!! JE LE SUPPORTE PAS !!! »

-« Ne vous énervez pas ce n'est pas bon pour vous… »

-« TU FAIS COMME ELLE !!!! TAIS TOI !!!! » Sa voix monta dans les aigus, Akito devenait hystérique.

Hatori se leva.

-« Akito je…. »

-« TAIS TOIIIIIIIIII !!! MENTEUR !!!! VA T'EN !!!!! VA T'EN !!!! »

Le médecin compris que le seul moyen de calmer sa crise de fureur était d'obéir. Il s'éclipsa, Akito demeura immobile au milieu de la chambre, haletant. Il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, et se laissa tombé à genoux.

« Tous me mentent ! Tous se jouent de moi ! » Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. « Comment osent-ils me faire cela ? Moi ! Qui suis le dieu !! » Il saisit un objet décoratif et avec rage il l'envoya voler à travers la chambre, se brisant contre une poutre. « POURQUOI VEULENT-ILS ME FAIRE DU MAL !!!! »

Soudain deux bras l'encerclèrent, une chaleur et une voix familière lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Akito s'affaissa d'avantage, tandis que Kuréno faisait au mieux pour le calmer.

« Toi seul ! Kuréno ! Le seul à ne jamais me mentir ! » Il plongea son visage contre le coq et ferma les yeux.

Hatori était dans son bureau, il était très inquiet de la situation. Akito devenait de plus en plus agité.Il était coupable de lui avoir caché le retour de son frère, et maintenant il se doutait de quelques choses.

Le secret ne pourrait être caché bien longtemps encore… un jour la vérité devrait être dite et là…. Hatori craignait le pire.

Mais il ne pu continué plus loin ses réflexions à cause de la sonnerie du téléphone.

-« Allo ? » Il s'immobilisa en entendant la voix de son interlocuteur.

-« Hatori-san ? »

-« Atoki-san ? »

-« Il est temps que je fasse mon retour au près d'Akito ! »

-« Je…Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit vraiment une bonne chose Atoki, Akito vient de sortir d'une forte fièvre et il est quelques peu nerveux ! »

-« Il ? » Atoki éclata de rire. « J'avais oublié ! Pauvre Akito ! Toujours à se voilé la face ! »

-« Ecoute Atoki je sais pas si… »

-« Au contraire ! C'est le moment parfait ! Je suis certain qu' « Il » sera ravi de me revoir ! »

Hatori resta un moment silencieux.

-« C'est donc pour cela que tu es revenu ! » Finit-il par dire lentement.

-« Je vais lui laisser une journée de répit… cela te rassure ? »

Le médecin resta muet.

« Je viendrais après demain dans la matinée, mais surtout ne dit rien à Akito. Je veux lui faire la surprise ! »

-« Comme tu veux ! » Finit par dire Hatori.

-« Alors à jeudi matin Hatori-San ! »

-« A jeudi ! »

Il raccrocha et demeura pensif.

« Espérons que d'ici jeudi Akito ai eu le temps de se calmé sinon… »

Atoki venait de raccrocher, il souriait doucement.

_-« Le moment est venu pour être de nouveau face à face Akito ! J'ai hâte de voir ton expression en me voyant revenir ! »_ Pensa t-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

Il sorti et tomba nez à nez face à Kyo, ce dernier eu un mouvement de recule.

« Bonjour Kyo ! » salua tranquillement Atoki.

Le chat fronça les sourcils.

Atoki passa devant lui, Kyo le suivit un moment du regard.

_-« Décidément je n'arrive pas à m'y faire ! Il lui ressemble trop ! »_ Songea t-il.

Thoru était partie faire quelques achats au supermarché avec Yuki. Une fois les bras chargés de sacs de divers ingrédients, ils sortirent. C'est au détour d'un chemin qu'ils croisèrent Haru.

-« Haru ? » S'étonna Yuki. « Que fais-tu là ? »

Haru s'approcha de Yuki et posa son bras sur ses épaules.

-« Rien de spécial ! » Dit-il tranquillement.

-« Contente de vous voir Haru ! » Salua également Thoru.

-« Bonjour ! »

Yuki observa attentivement le bœuf. Même si Haru avait le chic pour se perdre facilement, il se doutait bien qu'il se promenait pas sans raison. Etait-il à la recherche de Rinne ?

« Vous revenez des courses ! » Conclu Haru.

-« Oui ! Et Yuki-San m'a aidé ! »

Haru fit un petit sourire.

-« C'est bien ! »

-« Que veux tu dire par-là ? » S'étonna le rat.

-« Rien de spécial ! » Répliqua Haru tout en gardant son sourire.

Ils firent un bout de chemin ensemble et se quittèrent à un croisement.

« Bon et bien à plus tard ! » Salua tranquillement Haru.

-« Te perds pas en route ! » Conseilla Yuki.

-« …Je vais essayé ! »

Thoru et Yuki regardèrent le bœuf s'éloigné.

-«Haru n'est pas au courant au sujet du frère d'Akito-san ? » Questionna la jeune fille.

-« Non ! Seul Hatori et Shiguré semblait le savoir ! »

-« Et que ce passerait-il si Akito-San l'apprenait ? »

Yuki posa son regard sur elle, Thoru semblait inquiète.

-« Sincèrement je l'ignore ! »

Même lui il c'était ses derniers jours souvent posés la question. Que ce passerait-il si Akito et Atoki se rencontraient ? Qu'en deviendrait alors d'eux ? Akito serait-il en colère contre ceux qui auront hébergé son jumeau ?

Yuki posa son regard sur Thoru, sa plus grande crainte c'est qu'elle soit de nouveau blessée.

Qu'Akito s'en prenne encore à Thoru, elle ne devait plus être molestée par lui… Plus jamais !

Durant tout le trajet de retour il était à ses sombres pensées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les gentils bavardages de la jeune fille.

En faite elle avait du sentir son inquiétude et faisait tout pour lui faire oublier. Brave petite Thoru ! Gentille petite Thoru ! Toujours à ce soucier des autres et tellement peu d'elle même !

Finalement il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la maison et se tourna vers elle.

« Merci ! » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire divin.

Thoru le fixa avec des yeux ronds et le visage cramoisi.

-« Hu ? »

Yuki avança sa main frôla sa joue, se pencha saisit une de ses mèches, ses yeux plongèrent dans celle de la jeune fille.

-« Merci ! Jolie princesse ! » Il embrassa la mèche de cheveux et s'écarta.

Le teint de Thoru virait au pourpre. (NDA : Bref elle se pique un far hohohohohohohohoho )

Tout deux rangèrent les courses et Thoru s'activa pour préparé le dîner.

(NDA : Je viens de réalisé que cette pauvre fille passe plus de temps au fourneau dans cette fic qu'ailleurs lol)

Alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, les locataires de la maison de Shiguré eurent une visite des plus inattendu, celle d'Hatori.

Il salua tranquillement le petit monde, mais son objectif première était de s'entretenir avec Atoki.

Il ne pu le faire qu'après le repas, car la jeune fille insista pour qu'il reste manger.

(NDA : Après tout elle passe toute la fic à faire les repas, il peut bien honorer un de ses plats lol)

C'est donc bien plus tard après le dîner qu'Hatori trouva un moment pour parler avec lui.

Ils s'étaient rendus dans le jardin pour parler, Atoki se tenait au milieu de la pelouse écoutant le chants des grillons.

-« De quoi voulais tu me parler ? » Demanda t-il finalement lui tournant toujours le dos.

-« De renoncer à ta visite à Akito et de retourner là-bas ! »

Atoki se mit à rire légèrement.

-« Je m'en doutais ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins ! » Il tourna légèrement son regard vers lui. « Mais je renoncerais pas Hatori ! »

-« Soit raisonnable ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque d'arriver ! »

-« Justement ! » Atoki rit encore et tourna de nouveau le dos au médecin. « Après tout ce temps…Ce sera amusant ! »

-« Je ne m'inquiète pas que pour toi pas seulement pour Akito, mais plus pour Shiguré, Yuki, Kyo et Thoru. »

Atoki fit face au médecin.

« Akito fera tout de suite le rapprochement …Que tu as logé chez Shiguré. Shiguré n'est pas quelqu'un de faible… mais Thoru… Si il lui arrivait quelque chose…Yuki et Kyo en serait de nouveau bouleversés ! Je pense que tu as du te rendre compte à quel point elle est importante pour eux. »

-« Seulement pour eux ? » Atoki fit un petit sourire amusé. « A toi aussi elle te fais du bien, non ? »

Le médecin hocha lentement la tête.

-« Voilà la raison de ma requête d'abandonner l'idée d'aller voir Akito ! »

-« Tes raisons sont louables mon cher Hatori ! Je comprends parfaitement !… »

-« Mais ? »

Atoki sourit à Hatori (NDA : Ca fait une jolie rime en i lol)

-« Effectivement il y a un mais… Je ne peux plus reculé Hatori ! Et si tu crains pour la jeune Thoru Honda, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour pas que cela retombe sur elle, je t'en fais ma promesse ! »

-« Alors ! C'est sans appel ? Rien ne te fera changé d'idée ? »

Atoki hocha négativement la tête.

-« Rien ! »

Hatori ne pu que se déclarer vaincu

-« Très bien ! Seulement je viendrais avec toi ! »

-« Tu risque d'avoir des ennuis si tu m'accompagne ! »

-« J'en aurais de toute manière ! »

Le frère d'Akito hocha lentement la tête et reprit son écoute du chant des grillons.

A suivre…

Et hop place aux reviews !!!!

Ayako :

Kiko 

-« Coucou !!!! »

_je m'excuse shigure, mais j'ai pas d'uniforme... ms pour toi je ferais un effort _

-« Beuh si demande à Alex de te prêter son tailleur Rose (lolololol) »

_(mess à Sig: pas touche à Shig ni à Aya ni à Hatori...on a pas encore fait le partage jte rapelle)_

-« Message passé lol !!! »

_Sinon très jouli chapitre tt plein de théorie foireuses (c bien de théoriefoirer) _

-« mdrrrrrrrr Oui on se contente de mes théories foireuses en attendant que Natsuki Takaya nous dessine la suite ! lol »

_et je suis d'accord ac toi pour Akito (Avatar quant tu nous tiens...) chuis sûre que c'est quelqu'un de bien... _

-« Quand il dort surtout lololol nan sans déconné Akito n'a pas finis de nous surprendre lol »

_ms du coup c la chiante qui a réveler que g envie de trucider à cp de ptite cuillère (je peux là...)_

-« Non Non attend le dernier chapitre avant de t'en prendre aux personnages lol, besoin pour ma fin lol ! »

_et Akito...je me chargerais de le remettre dans le droit chemin (la ptite cuillère ya que ça de vrai)_

-« En lui faisant le coup de la cérémonie de thé ? (petite cuillière…thé…oki je sors lol) »

_Et Hatori saura-t-il garder sa langue ou sera victime d'un veritaserum _

-« M'étonnerais qu'un perso d'Harry Potter débarque dans cette fic lol zont déjà fort à faire dans « une rencontre Harry Potterisante » lol !!! »

_la pseudo voyante à trucider ce sera-t-elle planté_

-« lol tu sais quoi ? C'est grâce à cette phrase que m'est venu de l'idée du coup du Sinistros entre Trelawney et Shiguré dans le dernier chapitre de la fic parodique !!! Donc merci !!! lol»

_Akito est-il victime d'u sort?_

-« Du Veritaserum ? (lol scuse pas pu m'en empêcher lol) »

_j'espère avoir les réponse d'ici la fin _

-« lol je dis rien je dis rien lol »

_kisu_

-« Gros bisoux !!!! »

Lwella :

Et ben je l'attendai avec impatience ce chapitre! 

-« Et si tout va bien y aura moins d'attente les prochaines semaines lol »

_Alàlà, ces Pc ont peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils n'en font qu'à leur tête alors que nous on meurent d'impatience de savoir la suite des évènements._

-« Hélas c'est toujours comme ça lol ! Enfin tout semble aller pour le mieux maintenant aussi je croise les doigts et touche du bois (tt cela en même temps aiiiieuhhhhhh j'ai une crampe lol) »

_Mais je n'ai pas été dèçu, le chapitre est génial._

-« Coolllllllllll !!!! Plus ça avance l'histoire, plus j'ai peur que la suite soit moins apprécier, j'espère que pour la fin je me ferais pas lynché !!!! lol »

_J'aime bien l'explication entre Atoki et Yuki._

-« Après tout ses chapitres pleins de mystère il était bien d'éclairé quelques points ! »

_Et puis on a encore eu droit à un vol plané d'Aya: j'adore surtout quand c'est Kyo qui réceptionne lol._

-« mdrrrrrrrrrrr j'ai particulièrement bien rigolé en écrivant ce passage, mais dans un prochain chapitre y a un passage que J'ADOREUUUUH niveau humour !!! J'espère que ce fameux passage vous fera bien rire, en tout cas sur moi ça marche !!! lol Mais patience car c'est pour le prochain chap ! lol»

_Bon courage pour la suite, Bisous_

-« Merciiiiiii !!! Gros bisoux !!!! »

myhahou :

_salut, comment ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai pas reviewé, j'ai honte ;_

-« Coucouuuuuu !!! Meuh non pas grave !!! lol »

_surtout que j'éai surement une super excuse mais m'en souviens pls (ça date d'avant les vacs ! trop loin) _

-« mdr !!! »

_donc t'as tout perdu parce que je vais me defouler now _

-« Gloups !!! lol »

_alors : atoki m'nrv, pis hatori (et là t'es forte parce que j'm bien hatori), pis kureno , pk ils parlent tous a demi mots? COMPREND RIEN MOI ! TT _

-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!! Je sais ! Je sais ! lol Sorry ! lol »

_pis ça fait bizare, on dirait que t'essaye de faire passer akito pour un etre humain, avec des_ _circonstances atenuante a son sadisme, mais moi je sais que c juste une enflure de premiere ! (quoi je juge trop vite? ),_

-«lol Bha quoi ? Il est bien Akito !!!!.mdrr !!!»

_sans rire, on dirait vraiment que tu lui cherche des excuse ! _

-« Mais non ! Mais non ! lololol Je vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça ? (sifflote en regardant le ciel) lol »

_j'espere que sa maladie et le premier signe d'une mort iminente ! _

-« Pauvre Akito !!!! lol »

_meme si ça risque pas, il a l'air d'etre sous la protection de l'auteur ! (vendue, gr) _

-« mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr je le prend comme un compliment lol héhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_et pis c quoi cette remarque, en reponse en reponse a ayako : "Enfin je dirais FIGHT AYA FIGHT -« Le pauvre il a finit dans les bras de KyonKyon lololol »", aya a une chance INOUI d'aterire dans les bras de kyo (surtout qu'il visait yuki, beurk, lé fou )_

-« lol Oui mais le choc fut rude, d'ailleurs il est resté assommé quelques minutes avant de nouveau réagir lololol (Serais tu une anti Rat ? lololol)

_sinon bravo pour ce que tu fais et scuse pour la bigest review ;_

-« Au contraireuuuuuuuuh merciiiiiii j'adore les longues reviews !!!!! »

_bizeuh_

-« gros bisoux !!! »

Nazuna :

_J'adore!! J'ai une petite idée... mais je veux la suite! o Domo..._

-« Coucou !!! Merci pour ta petite review c'est gentil !!!! Elle va arrivé, elle va arrivé lol ! Bisous !!! »

chimgrid :

_Bijour vous J (ca me fait bizarre de te dire bonjour alors que je t'ai en "live" sur meuseuneuh )_

-« lololol Bijour a toi aussi lol ! »

_Et bien tu fais planer le mystère sur kuréno dans ce (très bon) chapitre dis moi (enfin pas trop pr moi lol mais je ne mettrai rien de compromettant dans ma review comme je te l'ai promis!) _

-« lol c'est bien le mystère !!!!! C'est bon avec de la meringue à l'intérieur ainsi que les nouveaux parfums coco-chocolat et pistache-chocolat…. Hein ? Tu parlais pas des Mystères les glaces de Miko ????? Hannnnnnnnnnnnnnn ….. oki je sors encore (lol prend son parapluie au cas où il aurait une averse dehors lol) »

_mais je tai déjà tout dit sur msn alors je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter… Désolée pour la review courte!_

-« Ainsi qu'une conversation très instructif sur ton fameux canard hohohohohohohohoho !!! Tiens ça me donne une idée pour p'être un gag sur un prochain chapitre d'une rencontre Harry Potterisante » mdrrrrrrrrr »

_  
ZouX_

-« Biyouuuuuuuuu à toi !!!! »

the piaf :

_salut!_

-« Coucou !!!! »

_vouah j'ai trop envie de connaitre le "jeu " d'Akito..._

-« Nouveau jeu grattez le ticket « la malédiction Soma » et gagnez p'être un séjour avec Akito (mdrrrrrrr) !!! »

Bon comme d'hab c'est super!! J'ai trop envie de lire la suite! 

-« Rhoooo coolllllllll !!! Merci !!!! »

Par contre c'est trop cruel ce que tu nous fais!! 

-« Qui moi ? (regard angélique) lol »

_T'as déjà écrit 4 chapitres et t'en a posté qu'un seul..._

-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!! (regard démoniaque) »

_(me dit pas que c'est shiguré qui t'as donné cette idée...sinon je l'étripe!!lol)_

-Shigure : Hu ! Hu! Hu! Non pour une fois c'est pas moi ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-l'éditrice qui surgit : « SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »

-Shiguré (mode ciel l'éditrice ) : « !!!! Mince alors j'ai une course urgente à faire !!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »….

JE TIENDRAIS JAMAIS! VIITEUH! LA SUITEUH PLIZEUH! 

-« La voilà ! La voilà !!!! Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!! lol »

Lilith :

Tchô 

-« Hello !!!! »

_Ah là là...Bravo trés réussi ta fic! Atoki est trés mystérieux... j'adore le mystère, mais pas trop longtemps..._

-« Merci !!! Mdrrrrrr oui je comprends lololol ! »

_PITIE... la suite! C'est intenable... Et courage!!_

-« Je fais un peu duré car la fin est déjà écrite (hé oui !) et qu'il reste seulement deux chapitres (déjà !) en tout cas j'espère que celui-ci (de chapitre) t'auras plus !!! »

_big kiss_

-« Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxx !!!! »

Voilà pour les reviews !!!! Merci à tous et toutes et au prochain chapitre !!!!!


	10. Un jour de pluie

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieux pour une fois lol

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI SOMA (Mon précieuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!! lol)

Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde !!!! Comment allez vous ? Moi caaaaaaa vaaaaaaaaa bien impec même !!!! Donc voilà la suite de la fic, j'ai failli ne pas pouvoir la mettre vu que mon cher ordinateur fait des siennes (soupire) mais heureusement il à eu certainement pitié de sa propriétaire et a bien voulu être de nouveau coopératif (lol) donc me voilà en mesure de mettre le chapitre 9 (attention c'est l'avant dernier héééé woééééééé déjà) que dire d'autre ? Bha que dans ce chapitre j'ai un passage que j'aaaaaaadoreeeeee et qu'a chaque fois que je le relis je me marre comme un bossu hohohohohohohoho !!! Je remercie mon bêta lecteur caraman qui la relu durant sa pause de midi au boulot (groooooos bisouuuus a toiiiiiii !!!) et bonne lecture (car vais p'être quand même vous laissez lire ce chapitre !!!) a bientôt lol

L'autre Soma

Chapitre 9 : Un jour de pluie…

Ce matin là fut très pluvieux, Kyo du se replier dans le salon, comme tous les jours de pluie il se sentait pas bien.

Shiguré lisait le journal, Yuki ne pouvant se rendre à sa base secrète passait le temps en étudiant un des livres.

Thoru finissait de ranger la cuisine, une journée des plus ordinaires.

Atoki quand à lui avait quitté la maison, la pluie ne le dérangeait pas.

Il marcha longtemps très heureux d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces, il était prêt physiquement pour demain.

Sans se rendre compte ses pas l'amenèrent devant le grand portail de la demeure familiale. Il resta un long moment planté devant, contemplant les toits immenses des différents pavillons qui surgissait de derrière l'imposante enceinte.

L'envie était irrésistible, d'entrée de le trouver… mais il avait promis à Hatori d'attendre demain.

Voir cette demeure lui rappelait des souvenirs, sa tendre jeunesse passée ici, certains souvenirs heureux, d'autre moins…

Mais étrangement il était content… content de revenir ici, de retrouver la trace de son passé.

La pluie ruisselait sur son visage, sa chemise était glacé et collait à sa peau, mais il s'en souciait guère.

Finalement il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, valait mieux ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les parages. Son effet de surprise ne serait plus le même si l'un des domestiques l'apercevait.

Quand il rentra trempé jusqu'au os, Thoru s'empressa de lui apporter une serviette sèches de crainte qu'il attrape froid.

-« Tu devrais faire attention Atoki, te promener sous la pluie et tu es bon pour une bonne pneumonie, déjà qu'Hatori à fort à faire en ce moment ! »

Atoki tout en frictionnant sa chevelure répliqua tranquillement à Shiguré :

-« Je suis moins fragile qu'Akito ! »

Thoru revient avec une bonne tasse de thé chaud.

Atoki la remercia et en bu quelques gorgées.

-« En tout cas il va falloir encore que je te prête d'autre vêtements secs ! » S'exclama Shiguré sur un ton faussement ennuyé.

-« T'es habits sont un peu trop large pour moi ! »

-« C'est surtout que tu n'as pas la même carrure que moi ! Hu ! Hu !Hu! »

Il est vrai qu'Atoki était un peu plus grand qu'Akito mais comme lui n'avait pas une forte carrure, il avait également les épaules frêles.

Les deux jeunes Soma présent suivaient discrètement la conversation, Kyo prenant bien soin d'avoir l'air complètement dépassé par tout ça.

« Et de quel côté es-tu aller te promener ? »

Atoki observa attentivement le visage de l'écrivain, visiblement celui-ci se doutait déjà de sa réponse.

-« Du côté du manoir des Soma ! »

Yuki, Kyo et Thoru cessèrent de faire semblant d'être occupé.

Shiguré semblait s'amusé.

-« Je m'en doutais ! » Murmura t-il simplement d'un air détaché.

-« Vous êtes aller voir Akito-San ? » Questionna timidement Thoru.

Atoki hocha négativement la tête.

-« Mais j'irais demain lui rendre visite ! » Avoua t-il tranquillement.

-« HEIN ? » S'exclamèrent en concert les deux Soma.

-« Allons ! Il est normal que le frère d'Akito aille le salué ! » Expliqua l'écrivain avec un large sourire.

Le regard de Yuki se posa tour à tour sur Shiguré et Atoki.

-« Mais…vous n'avez pas peur qu'Akito… » Commença t-il.

-« Au contraire ! Je suis certain que ma visite l'enchantera ! » Rassura le frère du chef des Soma.

Yuki ne savait pas trop quoi penser, visiblement la situation ne devait pas être aussi légère qu'ils laissaient paraître.

« Nous avons été séparé depuis si longtemps ! Nous aurons tellement chose à nous dire ! » La voix d'Atoki sonnait étrangement. Il semblait éprouvé une grande allégresse et en même temps son regard étaient animés d'une étrange lueur.

Le rat n'arrivait pas à bien cerné ses intentions.

La seule à se réjouir spontanément était Thoru, elle semblait croire ce que disait Atoki.

(NDA : En gros c'est Thoru lol)

Kyo fronça les sourcils, depuis le début il se doutait que ce « frère sortit comme par miracle de nul part » avait depuis le début une idée derrière la tête. Et cette idée de voir Akito ne disait rien de bon.

Il s'éclipsa doucement, cette fois-ci il était hors question d'aller sur le toit, alors à contre cœur il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard ennuyé sur le deuxième futon dans la chambre, celui qu'utilisait Yuki.

Si la pluie ne cessait pas dans la journée, il n'échapperait pas à la cohabitation avec ce « sale rat ! »

Et si comme l'été dernier Akito rappliquait ? S'il s'en prenait encore à elle ?

Aurait-il le courage cette fois à s'interposé ? Momiji l'avais fait, lui était resté derrière la fenêtre à regarder.

-« Fait chier ! » Et il s'allongea sur son futon, les mains jointes derrière sa tête.

Shiguré contempla l'averse.

-« Quel pluie ! Ca me donne pas envie d'écrire ! »

-« SENSEIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »

(NDA : L'éditrice de Shiguré qui surgit de sous la pluie et court vers l'écrivain en pleurantttttt sonnnnnnn nommmmmmmm elle le signe à la pointe de son….je m'égare hohohohohoho !!!)

-« Hooooo !!! Tiens !!!! Mais qui voilàààààà !!!! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« SEEEEEEEEEENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! VOTREEEEEEEEE TEXTEUUUUUHHHHHHHH OUINNNNNNNNNNN!!!! »

-« Quel texte? Hu! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!C'EST LA PANIQUEEEEEEEEEE !!!! IL NOUS FAUT LA SUITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IMMEDITAMENTTTTTTTTTTT !!! SINON VOUS ALLEZ PERDRE VOTRE TRAVAIL !!! »

-« Un peu de thé madame l'éditrice ? » Proposa Thoru.

-« Non merci ! »

-« Tiens ? Shiguré-San est parti ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ??????????? SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIII !!! » L'éditrice parti à la recherche de l'écrivain en fuite.

(NDA : Ca pourrait faire un bon titre de film !)

L'éditrice venait de sortir du salon par une porte, Shiguré revient de l'autre.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! » Il pouffait derrière son éventail.

Thoru restait sans voix, seul Yuki l'air détaché fixant d'un regard morne la page de son livre ajouta son petit commentaire :

-« Tu as finis ton texte ! Mais tu résiste pas à l'envie de la traumatisé un peu ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! C'est si drôle!!! »

Vlammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (la porte coulissante s'ouvre brutalement)

-« SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! »

-« Hooooooo !!! Vous étiez là ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Répliqua l'écrivain d'un air faussement surpris.

-« ARRETEEEZZZZZZZZZZ DE VOUS MOQUEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ DE MOIIIIIIIIII !!! OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN VOS TEXTESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!! DONNEZZZZZZZZZZZ MOIIIIIIII VOS TEXTEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHS !!! »

-« Donne lui ton manuscrit ! J'arrive pas à étudier ! » Répliqua Yuki limite agacé.

-« D'accord ! D'accord ! Hannnnnnnnn c'est moins amusant maintenant !!!! »

Ainsi l'écrivain remit la précieuse enveloppe à la jeune femme.

« Voilà ! Voilà ! Je l'avais finis y a deux jours ! »

-« Vous êtes un méchannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnttttt !!!! »

-« Mais non ! Mais non ! »

L'éditrice serra la précieuse grosse enveloppe contre elle et parti tel une fusée pour apporté à l'impression à temps.

« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! » Shiguré rigolait bien derrière son éventail.

-« Pourquoi cette hilarité ? » S'étonna Yuki.

-« C'est du papier journal dans l'enveloppe !Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« …Sadique ! »

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu! »

Dans la journée le téléphone sonna, Shiguré décrocha

-« Allo ? »

_-« SEEEEEEEEEENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!…»_

Shiguré éloigna le combiné de son oreille.

-« Ho ? C'est vous ?…Ha bon ????… Du papier journal ???… J'ai du me trompé !… »

_-« SENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!… »_

-« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais de ce pas envoyer la bonne enveloppe ! »

_-« SENNNNNNNSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!…! »_

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Au revoir ! »

Il raccrocha et avec un air satisfait rejoignit son bureau.

(NDA : Quel sadiqeuuuuuuuh ce typeeeeeeeeeeee !!!! lol)

La journée toucha à sa fin, la pluie semblait ne pas se calmer, aussi Kyo du partager la chambre avec le rat.

Au petit matin le temps était plus clément, quoiqu'un peu orageux.

Atoki s'était levé de bonne heure, il retrouva Thoru dans le salon.

-« Bonjour Thoru-san ! » Salua t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« Bonjour ! Atoki-San ! Bien dormi?»

Il prit place devant le bol de miso.

-« Très bien oui ! »

Shiguré arriva à ce moment.

-« Bonjour tout le monde !!!! Hummm sa sent bon !!! » Il s'agenouilla à sa place. « Tiens ? Le KyonKyon et Yuki ne sont pas encore levé ? Ce sont peut être entretués ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

-« C'est toi que je vais tué! » S'exclama la voix du chat qui venait d'arrivé.

-« Hooooo !!! Tu étais là ? Le Kyonkyon est de mauvais poils ! Hu ! Hu ! Il à mal dormi ?»

-« M'appel pas Kyon Kyon Abruti !!!! »

-« Cesse de crier ainsi Baka neko ! » Répliqua Yuki qui arrivait.

-« LA FERME !!! JE T'AI PAS SONNE !!! »

Shiguré saisit le bol de miso et pris un air inspiré.

-« Haaaaa !!! Quel belle journée , pleines de poésie et de gentillesse !!! »

-« LA FERME !!! » S'écrièrent en chœur Yuki et Kyo.

-« Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

Le petit déjeuné continua dans une ambiance un peu plus calme. (NDA : Pour le voisinage habitant à 10 kilomètre de là lol)

Ils venaient à peine de finir quand ils entendirent du bruit à la porte d'entrée.

Hatori était arrivé et salua tout le monde.

« Hoooo ! Hatori-san !!!! Tu es venu demandé Thoru-kun en mariage? » S'exclama Shiguré.

-« Baka ! »

-« Hu !Hu ! Hu ! »

-« Non plus sérieusement je suis venu cherché Atoki ! »

Un pesant silence s'instaura dans les murs de la maison.

Atoki se leva.

-« Je suis prêt ! »

Yuki détourna le regard, Kyo demeura silencieux, Shiguré était plus sérieux.

Thoru se leva et s'avança vers Atoki.

-« Atoki-san ! Soyez prudent ! »

Le jumeau lui fit un doux sourire, il se tourna vers les autres.

-« Merci encore pour tout ! »

Et il emboîta le pas au médecin, quittant la maison de Shiguré.

-« Ses remerciements étaient des adieux ! » Murmura l'écrivain une fois que les deux Soma étaient parti.

Hatori conduisait la voiture, durant tout le trajet il ne dit pas un mot, il franchir le haut portail de bois de la demeure et se gara devant le perron principal.

Atoki contempla un moment les lieux, une vagues de souvenir le submergea un instant, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées par le médecin.

-« Atoki ? Tu es prêt ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu peux encore reculé ! » Conseilla Hatori.

-« Non tu te trompe ! Je ne peux plus ! »

Et tous deux prirent le chemin du pavillon d'Akito….

A suivre

Bon place à notre séquences préferééééééééééééé (surtout pour moi lol) les réponses au reviewsssssssss « lalalalalaaaaaaaaa tadadadaaaaaaa lalalala tadadadadaaa » (générique ringard lol)

Lwella :

_Coucou!_

-« hellooooo !!! »

_Alors tout d'abord je voulais te remercier de répondre avec autant d'humour à nos reviews: Merci._

-« Hooo mais de riennnnnnnnnn !!!! hohohohohohoho !!!! (rougis comme une pivoine) »

_Merci pour ce chapitre qui est encore une fois de plus, génial._

-« hannnn merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (encore je sais mais que dire de plus que merci ? lol) »

_Vivement le prochain: j'en ai marre d'attendre la confrontation Akito/Atoki lol._

-« lol je suis sadique hein ? Hein ? Hein ? lol »

_Et surtout merci d'avoir fait apparaître Haru dans ce chapitre. STP, mets le dans les autres chapitres (chibi eyes) lol_

-« Oups !!!! Heuuuuu…. Sorry pas d'autre Haru pour la suite (pas tapé pas tapé !!!) »

_Allez continue comme ça_

_Biz_

-« Merci pour tes encouragements !!!! Biyou !!! »

myhahou :

_salut salut !! _

-« hello ! Hello ! »

_je suis bien contente d'avoir enfin ce chap ! _

-« Héhéhéhéhéhé !!! »

_mais pk tu l'a posté juste le jour ou plantait? (en tout cas, mon ordi voulait pas l'ouvrir, g du attendre jusqu'a now pour le lire alors qu'il etait ecrit TT)_

-« Arf ! Pas fait exprès !!!! »

_quand tu dis "La jeune fille un peu naïve", tu pourais carrement ecrire "la pauvre niaise de service" parce que là, ça m'a vraiment fait rigoler... _

-« Rhoooo !!! Pauvre Thoru pk autant de haine ? lol »

_il est perspicace le petit akito, mdr, il comprend bhien que tout le onde se fout de sa gueule autour de lui _

-« Bha woé ! P'être sadique le Akito-San mais pas con lololol hohohohohohohohoho !!! »

_atoki il fait serieusement allumé aussi, mais faut dire que lui il a comme circonstance attenuante d'etre le frangin d'akito, et ça doit pas aider... _

-« Ca c'est sur !!!!!!! Il en a bien bavé lol !!! (sadique girl) »

_sinon, ben j'ai bien aimé ce chap (on voit bicoup kyo, un peu haru et pas trop yuki (et oui, je suis n effet une "anti-rat"(pour reprendre ton terme(ça fait pas mal de parenthese là, je vais peut-etre commencer a les refermer)hum... en fait il m'nrv un max yuki))_

-« Oui j'ai trouvé intéressant de s'intéresser un peu à Kyo, mettre un peu de Haru et en ce qui concerne Yuki bha je dis pareil que Thoru pk tant de haine ? lol Je comprends qu'on peut aimer un perso plus que l'autre et de trouver certain très pénibles, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas de haine pour un perso dans fruit basket, disons que même Thoru ne m'agace pas (COMMENT FAIT-ELLE ???? lol) je les aimes tous, je les trouvent tous très intéressant donc j'écris cette fic en ayant la même considération pour chaque perso de fruit basket.

Par contre dans ce manga il y en a deux dont j'adore voir leur évolution au fil des volumes, deux persos dont je suis impatiente d'en connaître d'avantage…Mais je dirais pas lesquels !!! A vous de devinez (pense que au moins pour un ce sera pas trop difficile à trouvé lol, le deuxième peut être plus lol) »

_j'ai bicoup aimé ce chap donc, mais j'ai encore plus hate d'avoir le prochain ! ça promet d'etre interressant une rencontre akito-atoki _

-« héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé (se tais lol) »

_BRAVO BRAVO pour ta fic p_

-« Merciiiiiiiii !!! Gros bisous !!! »

chimgrid :

_coucou!_

-« Hellooooo !!! »

_De quoi elle se mêle ayako a me faire passer des messages ds les review?_

-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrr !!! Et bientôt venez passer vos petites annonces pour chercher l'âme sœur !!! »

_nan mais oh je partage pas le trio infernal moi! na! et pis en elle a aucun uniforme alors que_ _moi j'ai ma blouse blanche héhéhé (couché shi!)_

-« Sifflote en attendant que cela se passe !!! lol»

_et bie nque dire à part que ce atoki me semble machiavélique, aller voir akito, quelle idée!!_

-« lol Aussi maso l'un que l'autre ? c'est ça ? lololol P'être l'amour vache ? (sorry Haru lol) »

_sinon on voit kyo et yuki amoureux de torhu, alors te serais tu décidé a faire un pairing? _

_(coment ca non? bon ok tant pis... --)_

-« mdrrrrrrr même pas besoin de répondre à cette question !!!! Effectivement un peu de sentiments, j'essaye de variés un peu dans la fic, des moments d'humour, de mystère, de colère akitotesque lol et enfin un peu de sentiment…mais de là à entré dans le fleur bleu….lol »

_que dire dautre... tu spoiles enfin bin je dis rien hein _

-« Ca fait un moment que je mets des petits spoiles sans trop révélé lol. Par contre le chap 10 (le dernier et oui) là y a du gros spoile !!! Je conseil donc à ceux qui veulent pas savoir à l'avance (sur un sujet bien particulier) de ne pas lire la chap 10 (sorry lol) »

_j'ai ahte de voir la rencontre Toto/Kiki alors mets nous vite la suite!  
ZouX_

-« lol Bha pour cela faudra attendre encore un peu!!! Et voilà déjà le chap 9 et j'espère qu'il t'aura bien fait rire (surtout un passage lol) Gros biyouuuuuuuuuu !!! (NB : Toto c'est Hatori pas Akito lol)»

Ayako :

_Salut_

-« Hello !!! »

_Je dois dire que j'ai été très déçu par ce chapitre..._

-« lol oui tu me la dis sur msn lol »

_C'est vrai quoi, djà on voit presque pas Toto et Shishi (ou vive les surnoms à la con par Ayako) ms en plus ya pu d'Ayame... Et comme le proverbe dit "Un Ayame vous manque et toute la fic est dépeuplée" _

-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!! »

_Et le pire c'est que tu y mets pas de pincettes, tu dis Ayame est parti... et rien quoi , aucune explication, aucun pretexte, RIEN... (si si je vais m'en remettre) _

-« bha en fait !!! Il avait laissé un message pour expliqué son départ, mais pour le bien de la fic j'ai jugé le message un peu trop Ayamesque pour le mettre dans l'histoire (lol) mais vu que visiblement ce fut rude pour toi je veux bien le mettre ici (lol)

_Note d'Ayamé :_

_« Salut à touuuuuussss !!!!_

_C'est moi Ayamé qui vous écris !!!! _

_Je salut en passant tout mes fans qui je sais seront très déçu de mon départ de cette fic… Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shi-San ? Ha oui ! J'arrive ! Une seconde je finis ma lettre à mes fans Hohohohohohohohohohohoho !!!!_

_Enfin je sais combien ce sera dur pour cette fanfiction de perdre un personnage capital, charismatique et surtout si important pour l'histoire …Et non c'est pas toi le vilain Neko!!!!_

_J'espérais encore resserrés d'avantage nos liens fraternels entre Yuki et moi, mais ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fic. Je dois donc partir car il me faut tout de même m'occupé de ma boutique… d'ailleurs je vous invite tous à venir et je vous ferais une remise de 10 sur ma dernière collection « servantes et secrétaires ! »Hohohohohohohohohohoho !!!_

_Et je pourrais enfin dormir tranquille car avec mon Guré-san mes nuits sont courtes !!!! Hohohohohohohohohohoho !!! Allons ne rougis pas mon Guré-san !!!!!_

_Merci à vous tous mes fans !!!! Si vous voulez un autographe adressez-vous a mon agents… Hein ? Bien sûr que j'ai un agent ! C'est Shi-San ! ….Bha quoi?_

_A bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire dont je serais le principal héros !!!! Hohohohohohohoho !!!_

_Ayamé Soma_

Et voilààààà !!!! lol heureuse ? lol A noté que j'ai récuperé cette note dans la corbeille à papier… Me demande qui a bien pu la mettre là ? lol »

_Et tt ça pr quoi, pr le remplacer par une Thoru (qui apparait bcp ds ce chapitre...c peut-être aussi car c elle l'héroine... ms bon)_

-« En fait non ! C'est pas vraiment elle le perso important de la fic lol »

_Bon je déconne un chapitre aussi bon que les précédents (vive Shishi qui met un peu d'humour et du baume à mon ptit coeur blessé de ne plus voir Aya... meuh non je rajoute pas une couche ;) )_

-« Non juste à peine j'espère que c'est du deluxe valentine qui ne coule pas lol (oki je sors lol) »

_G hate de savoir la suite _

-« Comme j'ai déjà tout écris je ne peux sortir une connerie du genre « bha moi aussi » lololol »

_même si je sais dja quel est le passage humour du 9... les avantages d'être sur msn qd l'autrice écrit ledit passage o (bouin g pu msn)_

-« lol ce passage reste culte pour moi, j'étais vraiment déchaîner et suis vraiment contente des idées de gags entre Shiguré et son éditrices… le coup du papier journal c'est tout de même salo mdrrrrrrrrrrrr mais si bon lololol rien que d'y pensé je me marre encore lol !!! »

_bin à la prochaine dsl pr cette review encore plus pleines de conneries que les précédentes  
kisu_

-« Mais tu sais que j'adore tes reviews pleines de conneries !! lol donc n'hésite pas !!! Lâche toi !!!! Biyouuuuuuuuuu !!! »

Abygaelle :

_regarde interloquée Je veux la suiteuh TT... _

-« coucou !!! Elle arrive ! Elle arrive !!! lol »

_( PS : Mon Kyo est troublé TT )_

-« Et oui lol »

_bonne, même très bonne fic !! tape dans ses mains Continue ainsi_

-« Merci ! Merci !!!!!lol »

_( et tu Yuki j'ai ecrit ça à voix haute ?? )_

-« Qu'on lui coupeeeeeeeeeee la têteuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh !!!! (prince…révolution….oki je sors lololol) Pauvre Yuki lol connaissais l'existence du fan club anti Thoru mais j'ignorais qu'il y avait autant d'anti Yuki lol.»

_Lol, bref bravo encore demoiselle_

-« Merciiiiiiiiiiii !!! Biyouuuuuu !!! »

Lilith :

_Salut_

-«Hellooooo !!! »

_ce chap est vachement bien..._

-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! »

_mais c'est vraiment pas gentil de nous faire languir...lol_

-« je sais je sais lol Suis incorrigible lol Sumimasen !!! lol »

_mais bon un peu de suspense, ça peu pas faire de mal, non?_

-« Ho que si ! Ho que si ! lol J'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee le suspenseeeeeeeeeeeuuuh !!! lol »

_bravo_

-« Merci !!! Biyouuuuu !! »

Shindell :

_Et bien je viens de me taper les 9 chapitres d'un coup ( le prologue, j'allais l'oublier celui là ) et ça m'a donné soif dis donc mdr_

-« Coucou !!!!! Contente de découvrir une nouvelle review !!!! Les 9 d'un coup ? En effet ! Tu as eu du courage en même tant c'est pas de trop gros chapitres, enfin en général…non ? lol »

_Plus sérieusement, tu as une très bonne approche de l'histoire. _

-« Merci ! J'essaye au mieux de coller au perso qu'on connaît bien. Et j'aime reprendre des moments précis des volumes déjà paru (comme les souvenirs de Kyo de sa discution avec Akito ect ect) sa donne une note de continuité avec l'histoire original bien que j'improvise complètement avec ce nouveau perso « Atoki » (Punaize serait bluffé si madame Natsuki Takaya avait l'idée de mettre un frère jumeau à Akito dans les volumes de fruit basket mdrrrrr…le choc lol !!! »

_Et j'aime le personnage d'Atoki_.

-« hoooooooooo chouette !!! Suis contente que mon perso à ses fans lui aussi !!! Moi suis déjà sa première fan lololol Toute façon quand j'écris et invente des persos j'ai bcp d'affection pour eux lol »

_Il semble fourbe et pas aussi gentil qu'il n'y parait..._

-« lol Il a bcp à caché c'sûr, mais je dirais pas plus lol »

_peut être le fait qu'il ait été torturé par son frère et qu'il ait ruminé sa vengeance pendant des années... _

-« Il en à bavé ça c'est sur…mais je pense que la fin va bcp vous surprendre… mais j'en dis pas plus lol »

_cela dit, j'aime beaucoup cette fic, j'ai l'impression de voir ( oui parce que je n'ai pas encore tous les volumes !( honte à moi ) un épisode de l'anim (avec la couleur et tout mdr ) _

-« Merciiiiiiiii !!! Et rhooo non faut pas avoir honte d'avoir pas tous les volumes !!! Les manga c'est pas donné et on n'a pas toujours l'occasion de tout acheté régulièrement. Moi même j'en achetais plus avant, maintenant en manga je prend que les volumes de Fruit basket et evangelion. Et sinon j'achète des DA en DVD (fruit basket en prime normal car j'aime bcp lol) mais actuellement je finis la série hack sign en dvd et après je verrais quel autre série me plaira. Donc en gros j'achète petit à petit pas plus d'un titre ou deux car ça reviens sinon trop cher et les seuls moments de folies que je peux avoir (achats subits et non raisonnable mais peut pas résisté lol ) c'est encore des DVD mais c'est des films (aussi bien films cinéma comme seigneur des anneaux) mais également les films d'animations Ghibli de Miyasaki ou Takahata (d'ailleurs j'ai vu deux fois le dernier de Miyasaki « le château ambulant » un trèèèèèèès beau filmmmmmmmm comme d'habbbbbbbb Bravo monsieur Miyasaki !!!! Enfin bref je m'égare scuse … tout ça pour dire que l'important c'est de te faire plaisir et puis ne pas tout avoir tt de suite c'est aussi prendre le temps de découvrir n'est ce pas ? »

_Enfin voilà!! pressée pour la suite :) Pour une première fic dite sérieuse, tu cartonnes (j'adore cette expression lool )_

-« J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!! Merci pour tes compliments ! J'aime beaucoup écrire (même si je ne suis pas une championne de l'ortho ! sorry sorry !!!) en fanfiction j'ai fais surtout des parodies (sauf une très ancienne jamais finis que peu connaisse qui est sur Neon genesis evangelion et jamais finis, enfin…y a quand même bcp de passage humoristique mais c'est pas une parodie… un jour faudra que je la finisse lol depuis le temps ) en texte sérieux j'en fais beaucoup mais des histoires que j'inventes. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination , petite je rêvais debout lololol !!! En tout cas merci pour ta review, gros bisous !!!!»

Voilà finis pour les reviews au prochains chapitre …(qui sera le dernier… et oui déjà !)


	11. confrontation…et souvenirs

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieux pour une fois lol

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI SOMA (Mon précieuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxx !!!! lol)

Note de l'auteur : Attention…y a du spoiler dans ce chapitre !!!! DU GROS SPOILE !!!! Sinon que dire… bha finalement je la met plus rapidement que prévu. Et puis je remercie toujours mon bêta lecteur caraman !!! Bonne lecture…(prépare son bouclier anti-lynchage lol)

L'autre Soma

Chapitre 10 : confrontation…et souvenirs

Atoki poussa lentement la porte coulissante, la silhouette d'Akito se détachait dans la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre.

Akito se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il ne distingua à peine l'ombre qui se tenait sur le seuil.

-« Qui est là ? Hatori-San ? Kuréno-San ? »

Un rire s'échappa de la silhouette sombre.

« Qui ose s'introduire dans ma chambre ? »

Atoki s'avança doucement, sortant doucement de l'ombre.

Le regard du chef de la famille qui fixait avec humeur l'étranger osant ainsi l'importuner, changea d'expression au fur et à mesure que ce dernier se dévoilait à la lumière.

Le regard sombre d'Akito s'agrandit de surprise.

« A…Atoki ? » S'exclama le chef des Soma comme s'il avait vu revenir un fantôme.

En effet son jumeau était là, le fixant avec une grande assurance.

-« Bonjour Akito-San cela faisait longtemps ! »

Un profond silence régna entre eux, chacun se jaugeant avec attention.

« J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir ! » Repris doucement Atoki savourant chacunes de ses paroles.

-« Comment…Comment es tu sorti ? » Répliqua Akito qui semblait avoir perdu énormément de son assurance.

-« C'est mon secret ! »

Le chef de la famille sembla retrouvé son ardeur, car il posa un regard furieux sur Hatori.

-« Tu l'a aidé ! N'est ce pas ? REPONDS !!!! »

Hatori hocha la tête.

« COMMENT AS TU OSE ME TRAHIR HATORI ???? » Akito était dans une rage folle.

Atoki demeura impassible et même souriant face à la colère du chef des Soma.

-« Inutile de t'en prendre à ce pauvre Hatori-san ! »

Akito jaugea avec méprit son frère, puis un étrange sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, un sourire cruelle.

-« Effectivement ! » Akito s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant Atoki. « J'avoue je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta visite…Mon…très…cher…frère ? » Il posa sa main sur la joue de son jumeau. « Atoki…Tu te souviens ? Quand on vivait ensemble ! » Un sourire cruelle traversa ses lèvres minces. « On s'amusait beaucoup ensemble… ! »

Le frère jumeau resta de marbre devant ses paroles douces et faussement mielleuses.

Pendant un long moment ils s'observèrent, comme deux duellistes en pleins combats.

Finalement Atoki fit un petit sourire.

-« Décidément ! Akito-San…Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus ! » Trancha t-il certain de touché au but.

Et il n'avait pas tort, Akito blêmit.

-« De…De quoi tu parle ! »

Atoki se mit à rire.

-« Allons ! Tu le sais très bien ! »

Akito recula vivement.

-«NON ! C… C'est pas vrai ! TAIS TOI !!!! »

Cette fois Atoki avait le dessus, c'était lui qui dominait enfin l'autre.

-« Et pourtant…Malgré tout tes efforts… »

-« TAIS TOI !!!! » Akito était hystérique. « COMMENT OSE TU VENIR ICI ? ET DESOBEIR A MES ORDRES !!!! »

-« Tu sais… Maintenant… Je n'ai que faire de tes ordres ! Cela fais depuis longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de toi…Akito ! » Déclara tranquillement Atoki. « J'ai même presque de la pitié pour toi ! »

Akito se tourna vivement vers Hatori.

-« HATORI !!!! RAMENE LE LA-BAS !!!! HATORIIIIIII !!! »

Le médecin ne bougea pas.

-« Hatori-San ne pourra rien empêcher! Cela ne regarde que toi et moi maintenant ! »

-« Je veux pas t'entendre ! Non ! Tu n'es rien ! Tu es insignifiant ! »

-« Effectivement ! Par rapport à toi je ne suis qu'un simple Soma, un non maudit ! »

Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Akito. « Pourtant même si j'étais insignifiant tu as tout fait pour me faire du mal. »

Akito recula de quelques pas à son tour, fixant avec un mélange d'effrois et de colère son frère.

« Cela fait si longtemps… Et maintenant que je te regarde, je la vois elle ! »

Le chef des Soma réprima un petit frisson.

« Tu avais si peur d'elle, je m'en souviens ! Elle te terrorisait ! Et pourtant… te voilà comme elle. Quelle ironie ! N'est ce pas ? Tu ressembles à notre mère … !!!! »

-« TAIS TOI !!!!!! » Akito plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-« Pourquoi te voiler la face ? Et te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas ? Car tu es bien… »

-« NON TAIS TOI !!!! JE T'EN PRIS !!! »

-« Ma très chère sœur ! » Continua-t-il ignorant ses cris.

Akito se laissa tomber à genoux, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Atoki l'observa sans dire un mot, il n'avait dans son regard aucun sentiment particulier, ni jubilation, ni peine.

« Tu me supplie aujourd'hui ! Tu implore ma pitié, mais en avais tu seulement une once y a quelques années ? Quand tu m'as condamné à cette vie misérable ? J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que malgré ma faiblesse je pouvais te battre à ton propre jeu !Car je l'ai compris durant ses années enfermé que ta plus grande crainte était ta propre peur, celle de ton identité ! Je pourrais le faire savoir au grand jour …Pourtant… »Il jaugea un long moment Akito. « Je n'en ferais rien…Tout ce que je voulais c'était de régler mes comptes avec toi ! »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Après tout tu n'as fait que reproduire le propre schémas de notre mère ! Ne dit-on pas que la victime devient bourreau à son tour ? »

-« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ! » Murmura Akito à bout de force émotionnellement.

Atoki fit un large sourire.

-« Effectivement ! Et maintenant je suis enfin libre ! »

Kuréno poussa brusquement la porte, Atoki se retourna.

« Tiens ! Bonjour Kuréno ! » Il se redressa. « Elle aura besoin de ton réconfort ! Elle vient de vivre une bien dure épreuve ! »

-« Va t'en ! » Murmura de nouveau Akito.

-« Notre mère nous à donné des prénoms si proche…Et pourtant l'écart entre nous n'a fait que se creusé. Elle y a été pour quelque chose évidemment. Rejetant la faute sur notre naissance. » Il observa le visage extrêmement pâle d'Akito. « Pourtant elle t'a trompé ! L'ordre de la naissance n'a rien eu avoir. Que je soit né avant ou après, tu te serais tout de même retrouvé maudit. »

Akito leva un regard effaré sur son frère.

« Tu l'ignorais n'est ce pas ? Je le vois dans tes yeux ! Pauvre Akito ! Tu t'es fais avoir jusqu'au bout par elle.Elle ta utilisé comme une marionnette depuis le début. »

-« Atoki ! »

Le frère d'Akito se tourna vers Hatori.

« Je crois que ça suffit ! Inutile de continuer ! » Déclara inquiet le médecin.

Atoki poussa un profond soupire et se redressa lentement.

-« En effet ! C'est assez brutal! »

Akito demeura prostré.

Hatori s'avança et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-« Akito-San ? »

-« Pourquoi m'a tu trahis Hatori ? » La voix d'Akito était faible.

-« Personne ne vous a trahis Akito-San ! »

Le chef des Soma leva ses prunelles sombres vers son frère qui se tenait debout devant lui.

-« Je te déteste !… »

Atoki sourit doucement.

-« Je sais ! »

Akito baissa de nouveau les yeux.

-« Autant que je me déteste ! »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Hatori s'inquiétait vraiment pour Akito.

Brusquement elle s'agrippa à la chemise d'Hatori et se mit à pleurer.

« ELLE M'A FAIT SI MAL !!!! JE VOULAIS QU'ELLE MEURT !!! »

Sa voix hurlait sa souffrance, ses mains serrant de toutes ses forces le tissu.

Akito pleurait tellement que plus un mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Atoki s'agenouilla devant elle.

-« Elle t'as harcelé moralement. Elle ta manipulé, t'as fais croire à tort que si tu étais maudit c'était entièrement de ta faute. Que l'ordre de notre naissance aurait tout changé ! » Expliqua tranquillement d'une voix posé son frère. « Elle c'est joué de toi ! Ses sombres paroles ont très vite emplit ton cœur, et tu t'es mis à faire comme elle! Tu as reproduit sur nous ce que notre mère avait fait ! »

Akito pleurait toujours.

« Je n'ai pas que de mauvais souvenir de toi…J'ai connu une Akito bien différente, et je sais qu'elle est toujours là au font. »

Hatori échangea un long regard avec lui, il craignait que ses fortes émotions aient une conséquence sur son état de santé. Peu de jour avant Akito avait été bien malade.

-« Pourquoi…Pourquoi…Suis je née ainsi ? » Finit par dire Akito entre ses sanglots.

« Je ne voulais pas être comme elle!!! Etre un homme ! Caché ce qui me répugnait le plus ! »

-« Et le secret à été bien gardé ! »

Akito leva enfin son visage de la chemise trempée d'Hatori. (NDA : C'est malin ! lol).

A ce moment le chef des Soma avait plutôt l'air d'un enfant égaré, quelqu'un de bien plus fragile. « Lui » qui avait tout fait pour montrer une image de tyran…voilà qu'une faille était apparut dans sa carapace implacable.

Pour Atoki c'était comme un retour en arrière _… un lointain souvenir, deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, jouant ensemble dans les jardins du manoir. Des rires, des sourires, des jeux, l'insouciance de l'enfance._

_Akito saisissant la main de son frère et l'entraînant à la poursuite d'un insecte…_

_Une femme aux cheveux aussi noire que la nuit, aux regards tout aussi sombre._

_-« Akito ! Tu es une fille maudite ! Pauvre enfant ! Tu mourras jeune ! Alors que ton frère lui vivra longtemps ! Tu as été si stupide de naître avant lui ! Ma pauvre chérie... »_

Hatori et Atoki marchèrent ensemble dans le jardin, Kuréno était resté au près d'Akito.

Atoki leva le nez au ciel, il sentait les rayons brûlant sur son visage, il se sentait plus léger, comme si un poids s'était retiré de son âme.

-« Et maintenant ? Atoki ? Que va tu faire ? » Questionna tranquillement le médecin en allumant une cigarette.

Le frère d'Akito sourit.

-« Je vais vivre ! A présent ! »

Hatori rejeta une longue bouffée.

-« Je comprends ! » Répliqua –t-il avec un léger sourire.

Atoki jeta un regard vers le pavillon d'Akito.

-« Je l'ai beaucoup secoué ! Ca été dur pour elle ! Je suis le premier à me rebeller contre sa volonté ! » Il posa de nouveau son regard sur le médecin. « Elle n'a pas finit de grandir ! Sa carapace commence à céder…Le jour viendra où elle sera enfin la vraie Akito ! »

-« Reviendras-tu ? »

-« La voir ? »

Hatori hocha la tête.

« Oui ! Elle est ma sœur ! En tout cas j'ai compris une chose ! »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Que malgré tout j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. »

Hatori ne répondit rien, mais il comprenait. Lui aussi avait des souvenirs bien différent d'Akito, machinalement il repensa à tout à l'heure, Akito s'agrippant à sa chemise et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, comme une enfant.

-« Va tu resté vivre chez Shiguré ? » demanda-t-il en écrasant son mégot tombé au sol.

Atoki pris un peu de temps avant de répondre.

-« Je crois que non ! Plus rien ne me retient ici ! »

-« Où va tu aller ? »

Le frère d'Akito haussa les épaules.

-« Là où je me sentirais le mieux ! »

-« Tu peux cependant resté, Shiguré, Yuki et Thoru seraient content que tu reste. »

-« Je sais ! »

-« Tu leur apporterais beaucoup de chose ! »

-« Peux être ! Mais Yuki à besoin de mener son propre combats seuls ! C'est seulement ainsi qu'ils se sentiront mieux ! »

Le médecin enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Toi aussi tu as ton combat à mener Hatori ! » Il sourit au médecin. « celui du bonheur ! »

Hatori ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire légèrement.

« Un jour nos chemins se recroiserons ! J'espère ce jour te voir plus heureux ! »

Ils s'étaient tout deux rapprocher du portail, c'était le moment de se quitté.

-« Bonne chance ! Atoki !» Salua le médecin.

-« Merci ! A toi aussi Hatori ! »

Puis il jeta un dernier regard vers le pavillon d'Akito qui se dressait derrière la végétation.

«En tout cas elle est entre de bonne main ! »

Il se détourna pour de bon, il franchit l'imposant portail, s'éloigna sans regret et disparut dans un tournant...

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Akito apaisée était assis tout contre Kuréno, la tête appuyé contre son torse fermant les yeux…

_-« Atokiiiiiiii !!!!Attends moiiiiiii !!! »_

_Atoki enfant se retourne souris et tend la main vers elle…_

Fin

Bha voilà la fic est finis (sort son mouchoir et POUETTTTTTTTTTTTT se mouche bruyamment) sniiiiiiiiiif c'est tristeeeeeeeeeeuhhhhhhhhh !!!!!! (lol)

Vais je me faire lynché aux prochaines reviews ? Etes vous en colère envers ma fin ? La confrontation vous aura déplus ? Où bien tout vous plais et donc je ne serais pas lynché !!! (lol) En tout cas je répondrais a vos réactions dans un chapitre exclusivement crée pour vos réponses (Bha non pas de nouveau chapitre avec comme titre « POISSON D'AVRIL !!! » surtout qu'on est pas en avril hohohohohohohoho… oki vous le saviez déjà lol

Donc cette fic est bien finis… mais (lol)…On sait jamais…. Hohohohohoho

Bon place aux réponses aux reviews du chapitre 9 héhéhéhéhéhé

Myhahou :

gr, t'en veux a mort, moi je voulais la confrontation akito/atoki ! 

_-« Hohohohohoho je gardais le meilleur pour la fin hohohohohoho !!! »_

bon, t'es pardonnée, mais a condition de mettre tres vite le dernier chap !!

_-« lol Sorry je fais un peu duré puis a peur de recevoir pleins de mail d'insulte après avoir lu ce chap lolololol »_

d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que ce soit le dernier? tu nous hait ou quoi? (si si, j'en suis sure, ne le nie pas)

_-« Mais nonnnnnnnnn !!! Simplement que cette histoire se termine là lol (pas tapé pas tapé lol) Mais qui sait …. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu (Shiguré attitude) »_

bon, je te pardone encore parce que meme si c le dernier veux l'avoir qd meme

_-« j'espère qu'il t'aura plus et que tu ne seras pas parmi celles qui m'enverrons des reviews de menace de mort (chibi eyes ) pitiéééééééééééééééééé lol c'est pas moiiiiiii c'est mon ordiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii lolololol »_

d'ailleurs, tu dit que c le dernier chap, mais t'as pas prevu de prologue, ou de sequelle?

_-« Non lol juste un chap en plus pour répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre lol »_

remarque, peut-etre que la fin que t'as choisi ne collerait pas avec une suite...

_-« Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu « se cache derrière l'éventail qu'elle à piqué a Shiguré » lol »_

t'as dit que t'allais nous surprendre, et ben du coup je suis encore plus impatiente ! OUIN, VEUT LA SUITEUH (mais non je suis pas une sale gamine)

_-« Hu Hu Hu Hu Hu !!!! »_

sinon, contrairement a ce que tu a l'air de penser, je suis pas du tout anti-torhu, mais faut etre honnete, elle est carrement pas maligne la pauvre. par contre,je suis en effet anti-yuki (et je n'hesite pas a le dire ! wha) hum hum

_-« Oui Thoru est Thoru lol (bientôt une nouvelle expression va naître « Rhoooo mais fait pas ta Thoru voyons !!!! » En gros « Rhooooo mais fait pas ta niaise voyonssss !!!! » mdrrrr) Effectivement Yuki peut énervé un peu au début je le comprend mais en ce qui me concerne au fil des volumes je m'intéresse également à son évolution, il semble prendre plus d'assurance. Donc a voir par la suite lol »_

pour tes "persos-dont-t'as-hate-de-voir-leur-evolution" moi je dirais bien akito (ça j'en suis presque sure) et shigure ! (mais ça je le dit parce que pour moi c le cas :p)

_-« Le premier est juste lol je suis une grande fan d'Akito (Genre on s'en saurait pas douté lol) savais que vous le devinerais sans problème lol le deuxieme bien que j'adore Shiguré ce n'est pas lui … hé non ! Mais Le Kyon Kyon lol Kyo est un perso que j'apprécie aussi beaucoup (comme Akito) et dont l'évolution risque d'être très intéressante !!! voilà lol »_

bon, ben voila la review de 10pages et je t'ai meme pas félicitée ! impardonnable, ben je le fais now alors !!  
FELICITATION ! !

_-« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii lol !!! Et j'aime les longues reviews (les courtes aussi) mais j'aime connaître les réactions , les théories etc etc ! »_

bientot l'a suite j'espere (si t'avais pas compris :p )

_-« Elle arrivera quand il le faudra Bouhhahahahahahahaha (sadique girl) Gros biyouuuu !!! »_

Abygaelle :

lol, oui, j'ai cré un commité anti-rat, mais je suis la seule membre TT...

_-« Coucou ! lol Bha y a Myhahou qui pourrais y faire partie ! Moi c'est pire j'ai crée un fan club Akito Soma (tt un site sur lui) et suis la seule membre également mdrrrrrrrrr ! Pourquoi tant de haine à son sujet ? lol»  
_  
Bon, revenons au sujet, la review

_-« Revenons a nous mouton (Sorry Hiro) lol »_

J'adore ce chapitre, j'ai hate d'avoir la suite, mais en même temps je veux pas que ça se finisse, je verais plus Atoki..c'est qu'il va me manquer celui-là TT...

_-« Oui mais bon toute chose à forcément une fin !Mais il se pourrais bien que… Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu (le retour du Shiguré attitude). »_

Bref, bon écrit et vive Kyo, qui n'est vraiment pas bien dans ce chapitre..maudite pluie ¬¬''..

Aby

_-« Oui Pauvre Kyon Kyon ! Gros bisous a la prochaine »_

_  
_Ayako :

_  
_Salut

-« Helloooooo !!! »

tout d'abord merci pour la lettre d'Ayadoré (demain...j'arrête...) ça a fait plaisir à mon ptit coeur de voir qu'il avait lissé une trace de son passage... (jolie lettre o)

_-« Lol De rien de rien ! Heureusement que je l'ai retrouvé dans la corbeille à papier… mais qui la mise là ? Mystère !!!! (Ayamé : « C'est le vilain Neko suis sur !!!! » Kyo : « Abrutit ! J'en ai rien a fou(biiiiiip) tre de ta lettre !!!! » Ayamé : « Hannnn !!!Le vilain Neko est encore de mauvais poils ! » BLARFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Un serpent volant non identifié) lol)_

mais bon...son absence me mank tjs autt j'ai essayé de m'en remettre mais, mais (crise de larmes...ça faisait lgtps hein?)

_-« Il reviendra ! Il reviendra lol (il est déjà dans une rencontre Harry Potterisante et j'ai bien l'impression qu'une prochaine fic Fruit basket va naître de mon petit cerveau (Yuki : « Non pitié !!!! ») lolololol Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu)_

Sinon très bo chapitre

_-« Marchiiiiiiiii oups pardon « retire le marshmallow de sa bouche » Merci lol »_

pauvre éditrice, un coup à la faire tourner en bourrik...je ne comprends pas pkoi elle a pas demissionné depuis le tps ou miieux prendre des mesures cohercitives (la ptite cuillère ;p)

_-« Je sais plus où j'ai lu ça ! Mais l'auteur disait qu'elle avait du être amoureuse de lui dans le passé … puis bien sûr changé d'avis après avoir été autant … traumatisé ? mdrrrrrrrr (Shiguré : Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu !!! » L'éditrice : « … »)_

Et enfin on va connaitre le dénouement de la fic (quoique te connaissant je sens bien qu'on va apprendre plin truc sur Akito (et non je ne dévoilerais pas ici mes théories foireuses) mais rien sur Atoki qui partira les mains ds les poches après avoir foutu la crotte (non je n'ai rien contre akito mais connaissant l'autrice...)

_-« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrr Espèce de Trelawney va !!!!! lol »_

Bref tt ça pr savoir si Atoki est-il addict au bonbons au citrons ? (w.jesors.fr.stb je connais...mais faut bien que j'arive à baisser la tension )

_-« lol Il est plus bonbons menthol lol (moi aussi je prend la porte) »_

Bon g qd même hate d'être au prochain chapitre (que si tu mets pas ss peu, bin t'auras le droit à une visite de Sig et moua nyark!)  
bizo

_-« Arg !!!! « va fermé a double tour la porte d'entrée et se cache sous le lit » Pitiéééééééééééé !!! lol Bon j'espère sinon que cette fin te plaira… huhuhuhuhuhuhu ! »_

aele :

coucou !

_-« Coucouuuuuuu !!! »_

je tenais a te dire avant que la fic soit fini que j'adore ta fic, mais que je trouve ca d'un sadisme trop mechant de couper le chapitre au moment que tout le monde attend.

_-« lol Merci lol et sinon .. oui je sais je sais lololol Gomen lol »_

il viendra vite, le prochain ?

_-« Bha finalement je l'ai mis ce soir « vendredi 28 janvier 2005 » car comme ça je me ferais lynché plus vite et après tranquille lol ! »_

(sinon, fait comprendre a ton ordi qui c'est le chef pour qu'il arrete de planter ;-)).

_-« lol Pour l'instant je l'arrête même plus lol c'est vrai je le laisse allumé de peur qu'il se rallume plus de nouveau. »_

bon ben en attendant la suite ... je peux pas attendre !  
aele

_-« Merciiiiii pour ta reviewwwwww et sorry encore pour l'attente, mais bon c'est pour la bonne cause…mais je dis rien huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu !!!! Biyouuuu !!! »_

chimgrid :

coucou! ah bon toto c hatori? c dommage toto/kiki ca sonnait bien pr la renconctre du prochain chapitre lol

-« Bha c'est pas moi qui l'es inventé c'est Ayako !!!! (sushi la fille qui balance lololol) »

j'ai adoré le coup du papier journal, j'étais mdr je m'y attendais vraiment pas!

-« Cela reste mon moment CULTE de toute cette fic !!!! J'avoue que dés que je relis ce passage je me marre comme pas possible lolololol Donc contente qu'il plaise aussi !!! »

mais par contre je dois dire que je suis TRES déçue sushi... tu ns fait encore poireauter pr cette rencontre que tt le mde attend avec impatience! c HONTEUX!

-« Hu !Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! »

enfin c'est toi l'auteur et tu as bien le droit de te ménager quelques moments de suspense.

-« Effectivement c'est moaaaaaaaaaa qui décideeeeuhhhhh !!! Enfin voilà la rencontre est là… !!! (vais je me faire lynché ou pas ? Tel est la question !!!) »

ah et j'ai adoré la lettre d'aya, c t du pur lui je suis sure kelle m'était destinée!

-« lol ça je ne saurais dire lol…Avec Aya tout est possible !!! »

Sinon je veux bien passer quelques annonces vu que tu l'as si gentiment proposé (je précise que ce ne sont pas que les miennes):  
jeune fille gentille et marrante cherche jacques pour la réchauffer pdt cette vague de froid  
jeune fille presque rousse et armée d'une petite cuillère recherche activement sev et aya pour soirées coquines  
sushi seul est désespéré cherche mangeuse de sushi pour finir ses jours de façon décente  
jeune homme marié n'ayant pas msn et ayant un sérieux problème avec une certaine fille presque rousse vend menottes, fouets et autres accessoires de torture.

-« lol Sig qui prend tout au mot lol. Merci de te soucier de ma santé Sushilienne ça me va droit au cœur lol !!! »

bon voilà merci encore de nous prêter ta fic pr les ptites annonces!!

-« Y a pas d'quoi lol ! »

ZouX  
sig

-« Biyouuuuuuuuu !!! »

Et voilà pour les réponses, mais donc si vous voulez réagir à ce chap, je répondrais dans un prochain chap (juste crée pour les reviews) voilà merci à vous tous pour tout vos reviews, j'ai aimé chacune reçu et m'attendais pas à avoir autant de bon retour… (enfin p'etre qu'avec ce chap ca va changé lol) voilà bisous !!!!


	12. Réponses aux reviews

Auteur de la fic : Sushi

Genre : Sérieux pour une fois lol

Rating : G

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruit basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Natsuki Takaya SAUF UN PERSO … ATOKI SOMA (Mon précieuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxx ! lol)

Note de l'auteur : Je mets ici les réponses aux reviews de ce chapitre final , en tout cas merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, d'avoir partager vos réaction. , merci à mon bêta lecteur qui a eut fort à faire (lol) ! Bref merci vraiment et à une prochaine fanfic ! Grooooooooosssss bisouxxxxxxxxx !

L'autre Soma

Réponse aux Reviews du dernier chap

Mr Beta lcteur de Mlle sushiland :

alors que faire? t'encensé ou te pourrir pour avoir spoilé? bon allez je v pa te pourrir!

_« Mdrrrrrrrrrr ! Ouffffffffff »  
_  
et beh que d'émotion et que de révélations dans ce chapitre! meme trelawney n'aurai pu prévoir un tel dénouement (en meme temps aurait elle pu prévoir quelque chose? mystère).

_« Ha ça ! C'est une grande question c'est sur ! Mais faut dire elle à déjà fort à faire dans la fic parodique lol »_

je pense que tu as du en baver pour écrire ce chapitre, surtout la phrase choc et le changement de pronom pour akito!

_« Oui ! J'avoue ! J'ai eu du mal à mettre « elle » l'idée qu'Akito soit une fille fut dur à accepter mais depuis que je le sais je m'y suis fais et maintenant je m'intéresse de nouveau à elle (lol) car après tout pourquoi pas !_ »

bon moi je te donner mon avis sur la question que tt le monde se pose concernant une suite ou pas, moi je trouve que la fin est tres bien comme elle est (quoique pour finir en tragédie, tu auré pu faire en sorte qu'atoki se fasse renversé par un bus en sortant de la demeure, quelle fin triste et bete ca aurait été lol). Moi je ne vois pas l'interet de faire une suite (chose que bocoup de gens vont te demander de faire lol),Atoki a dit ce qu'il avait besoin de dire pour etre libre et maintenant une nouvelle vie l'attend!

_« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr espèce de…. Lolololol , mais ton idée de fin tragique était excellente, j'aurais du y pensé lololol »_

voilà c tout bravo et a une prochaine beta lecture

« et plus tôt qu'on n'aurait pensé ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu !Hu»

chimgrid :

finalement t'as pas pu résister à le mettre

_« Effectivement j'avoue lolololol »_

c'était ton meilleur chapitre (enfin je trouve).

_« Rhoooooo merciiiiiii ! Moi j'avais la trouille qu'il soit pas bien »_

Ce que j'aime dans ta fin, c'est qu'on est libre d'imaginer ce qui va se passer maintenant. Vu qu'Atoki a ouvert les yeux d'akito libre a nous de penser que la malédiction sera brisée ou qu'akito va devoir gagner sa vie en faisant des strip tease dans des boites glauques et que... -dsl je m'égare-

_« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Quel imagination en tout cas lololol »_

bin le spoile me dérange po ms pense au dilemme de tes lecteurs: avoir la fin de ta fic et connaitre un spoile qu'ils ne veulent pas connaitre ou ne pas lire la fin et ne pas en savori + sur la série? dure décision...

_« oui ! et je m'en excuse mais cette fic est née de ses infos que j'ai eu et de certaines images trouvé sur le net (enfin avec des dialogues jap donc après y a des choses que j'ai imaginé)_

enfin c'était une fic géniale et j'espère que tu vas nous en pondre uen autre bientot! d'ailleurs faut que je lise les soma font leur cinéma!

_« Hu ! Hu ! Hu !Hu ! Hu ! (rigole derrière l'éventail toujours volé à shiguré)»_

voilà ZouX et à une prochaine!  
Sig

« Merci pour toutes tes reviews elles m'ont bien fait rigolé »

Ayako :

Superbe fin

_« Coucouuuu ! Merciiiiiiiiiii »_

N'empeche à un sentiment près j'avais raison il part les mains ds les poches ms il fout pas la crotte)

_« Effectivement lol Atoki n'est pas aussi fourbe qu'il pouvait paraître ! lol »_

G adoré la confronntation frêre/soeur et... je dois l'admettre j'adôre Akito c le genre de petiote qu'on a envie de consoler en serrant fort pr qu'L arrête de pleurer...

_« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tout a fait »_

Je pense que la facette que tu as dépeinte d'elle s'approche de la réalité

_« Je pense qu'il doit avoir quelques petites choses similaire vu que j'ai été inspiré par quelques images spoile japonaise. En tout cas une Akito pleurant n'est pas aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître…enfin voilà lol »_

(je ne dirais pas ici que sushi m'a fait un lavage de cerveau grâce à un avatar dont je suis fan, paske c'est totalement faux!)

_« Mdrrrrrrrrr ! Ayakoooooooo regardeeee bien cet avatarrrrrrrrrrrr écoute le son de ma voixxxxxxxx tu va aimééééééééééé l'avatarrrrrrrrrrrr et dire a partir de maintenant que tu aime bien akitooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (lol) »_

Sinon merci d'alimenter ma theorie foireuse

_« C'est qu'on a les même théorie foireuse lololol »_

Et une dernière chose il est arrvée quoi à la mère? paske jme porte volontaire pr l'achever

_« Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Peut être un jour on le saura qui sait….Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu »_

Enfin remarque à Sig ct pour moi la lettre d'aya héhé

_« mdrrr remarque c'est pour tout ses fans puisqu'il commence par ça »_

je pense que c'est tout   
kisu  
Ayako

_« Et avec cela qu'est ce que je vous sert ?…. mdr oki je sors lol Biyouuuuu et merci aussi pour tes reviews durant toute cette fic »_

superzori :

kikou

_« Coucouuuuuuu »_

alala ça fait longtemps qu g pas reviewer ! mais navé po le tps... sorry

_« Pas grave ! Pas grave ! lol T'en fais pas »  
_  
meme si c vré que ta fin est speciel elle estSUPER SUPER bien ... bhou c fini...

_« « sort son mouchoir et se mouche encore » pouettttttttttttttttt oui c'est la fin, pareil que vous je suis triste qu'Atoki s'en va, snif snif mon perso inventé ma création le seul perso que Natsuki Takaya n'a pas de droit dessus (lol) enfin contente que la fin t'ai plus, suis bcp bcp soulagé de tout ses reviews (pour l'instant) positif donc DOMO ARIGATO ! lol »_

mais esque ça veut dire que ten commence une autre ( regard plein d'espoir) ?

_« Moi faire une autre fic ? Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu « continue a se planqué derrière l'éventail de Shiguré » lol »  
_  
me too chui une anti-yuki , m'enerve tres tres bicoup ! en plus il est trop pas naturel ,et moi jle trouve trop laid...

_« Rhooo et bha j'avoue que je pensais pas rencontré bcp d'anti rat lol mais plus des anti thoru lol comme quoi on ne cesse d'être surprise dans la vie c'est formidable »  
_  
bon bein voila copier coller : bravo bravo bravo ta fics est vrement genial (bhou c la fin)!

_« Merciiiiii merciiiiiiiiii »  
_  
un ti dernier chapitre ? (regard supliant ) (bhou c la fin)

_« Ha non l'autre soma est bien terminé le seul chapitre en plus c'est celui-ci pour répondre a vos reviews lol Gomenasai (Ritsu « Hein » Sushi « Nan nan rien ! lol »_

bravo ( wa ça fé classe comme mot de la fin lol)  
superzori

_« Merci aussi pour toutes tes reviews, de ton soutient pour cette fic et a bientôt (lol) Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu »_

Abygaelle :

Anô...snif...trop belle fin TT...Mais c'est finit...( au passage, vive le spoile XD )

_« Coucou lol ! Merciiiiiii et oui c'est finis Atoki est reparti « pouuuuuuuetttttt » (se mouche encore) lol J'ai eu peur d'être lynché car je spoile pas mal dans ce chap, mais c'était l'origine de cette fic donc sorry pour tout ceux qui ignorait…»_

Non, avec sérieux, très bel fic, j'ai adorée, j'espere que tu le refera revenir ce cher Atoki...Il va me manquer TT...

_« lol Il me manque beaucoup aussi ! C'est MON PRECIEUXXXXXXXXXXXX ! BOUHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha …oups (enlève son masque de Gollum) je m'égare hu ! hu ! hu !hu ! Faire revenir Atoki ? Une suite ? …Moi écrire une suite de l'autre soma ? Rhoooooooooooo ! Allonssss ! ….Hu ! Hu ! HU ! HU ! Hu « zut elle a plus son éventaille Shiguré la récupéré » lol »  
_  
Mezante tu as parlé de Yuki Morts au rat ...hum

_« lol Bon c'est décidé ma prochaine fic sera sur (roulement de tambour) YUKI …. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. VLOUFFFFFFFFF « a évité de peu un gros objet contendant lancé par une « anti rat » … Bha quoi ? C'est pas bien ? Hohohohohohohoho je plaisannnnnteuuuuuuhhhhhhhh lol »  
_  
Et faut pas en vouloir à Akito, elle n'ai pas si mezante, je l'ai toujours dit, et c'est bizarre à chaque fois on ma regardé comme si je disais des truc fou... j'ai jamais pigé pourquoi

_« TOUT A FAIT ! AKITO SUIS SUR A UN COTE BIEN EN ELLE ! J'AI TOUJOURS PENSER QUE SA CRUAUTE EST UNE CARAPACE ET QUE DERRIERE SE TROUVE UNE AUTRE AKITO ! (voilà ma théorie foireuse lol) Suis contente en tout cas que cette théorie foireuse qui alimenté le sujet de cette fic vous ai plus ! Et puis si vous voulez rejoindre mon petit fan club sur Akito allez sur le site cruel heart www . cruel-heart . fr . st (le tout bien sur attaché car avec fanfiction les url de site ne marche pas lol) hohohohohoho ce fait de la pub lololol"  
_  
Voilà, en résumé, j'ai adoré l'histoire, je déteste Yuki, j'adore Kyo et Akito...  
Aby

_« Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss une autreeeeeeeeeee fannnnnnnnnn d'Akitoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Suis plus seule au mondeeeeeeuhhhhhhhh hahahahahahahahahahaha …oups lol Merci aussi pour tes reviews gros gros bisous et à bientôt ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu ! Hu!"_

Shindell :

que dire à part que j'ai beaucoup apprécier la fin? mais bon, c'est la fin, c'est ça qui est triste... :'(

_« Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Suis soulagée de ne pas me faire lynché finalement (lol)… Oui c'est toujours un peu triste une fin, de quitté des persos qu'on a aimé faire suivre des aventures et surtout mon Atoki que j'ai pu crée comme je le voulais (sniffffffff Atokiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ne parttttttttt passssssssssssssssssssssssssss !) lol »_

, mais c'est très joli ! et la confrontation reflète toujours aussi bien le (sale?) caractère d'Akito :p enfin voilà bravo!

_« Elle a peut être ses ragnagnas à chaque fois qu'on la voit sa tombe p'être mal …. Lol… oki je sors lolololol. Haaaaaaaa Akito et son mauvais caractèreeeeeeuhhhhh ne serait plus notre si bien aimée Akito lol »  
_  
PS : mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous contre Yuki? Suis-je la seule à le supporter et à voir au delà des apparences! bah tant pis, je le garde pour moi; niark !

_« Moi rien, je l'aime bien lol me dérange pas je le trouve de mieux en mieux dans le manga. Remarque oui comme ça y a pas de bagarre hohohohohohoho ! Allez merci pour ta review et gros bisousssssssss a une prochaine fic peut être (lol) »_

Bon bha voilà pour les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre, je suis agréablement surprise de n'avoir eu que de bon retour de cette fin, j'avais un peu peur qu'elle plaise pas (lol)

Enfin donc grand merci à tous et toutes A bientôt !


End file.
